


Espiyas: Love Me Not

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: howoo's alternate universe factory [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codes & Ciphers, M/M, Mentions of Death, MinWon - Freeform, SEVENTEEN - Ensemble, Soonhoon - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, are you ready to decode?, badass!jihoon, codes, finding J, hater!jihoon, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol are childhood friends, leader spy!jihoon, mentions of physical hurt, mentions of torture, nice guy!mingyu!, past cheolsoo, playboy!cheol, soonhoon are exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Trust no one.Care for no one.Never fall in love.Lee Jihoon has always been on a mission to find things. What if on his mission to find someone, he actually discovered something more important?Clue: It’s a four-letter word.





	1. 00001

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ just a few reminders before we start :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction. I am in no way justifying spying, stalking, hacking or getting personal info without consent. 
> 
> None of this is real. This is for AU purposes only. I do not own anything except the plot. Thank you.
> 
> — updates will be random (depends if the code is deciphered earlier) 
> 
> — there’s side ships! 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> — special thanks to mina (@/howoojosh) for the spy IDs uwu wuvv you mina~ 
> 
> — i suck at this. i apologize in advance for typos and errors.

_ ** ** _

_**"The Hater” ** _

Name: **Lee Jihoon **

Codename: **Woozi **

— Maxam’s top spy

— Tres-E’s first in-command

— Specialty: tracking, hacking, lookout, programmer, all-around member

“How long should I distract her?”

Jihoon tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

Cheol chuckled. “Patience, Woozi. It’s not everyday we’ll get to see a flirty Jihoon.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I’m not flirting with anyone. Mini, answer me please. I’m muting Coups.”

“Give me 20 minutes, hyung.”

Jihoon gritted his teeth. He’s not really the most patient agent out there. “Twenty minutes? Make it ten. I don’t do this shits, you know that. I can’t even stand her face.”

“I’m sorry, hyung. Their company encrypted their data with heavy security. I don’t think I can decrypt that in 10 minutes,” Mingyu answered him.

Jihoon heaved a sigh. He really shouldn’t have agreed to do this blind date. His father always sets him up with blind dates from companies that might be a potential business partner for him.

Every time that happens, he always makes sure to find a way out. How?

Spy perks.

Lee Jihoon is the leader of a top spy unit in Maxam Undercovers, Inc. It is a conpany of secret agents.

Tres-Espiyas has been the top spy unit from this company and everyone respects them. They even receive several benefits because of their contribution to the company.

Free condo unit, free luxurious car, a black card. They even have the first dibs when a new gadget is released.

Every spy inside their company envy them. The trainees aspire to be like them.

It’s not like Jihoon cannot afford to buy all of those perks but he’s someone who wants to do anything adventurous. He firmly believes that there’s more to life than Calculus, Algebra and stuffs.

This is why he signed up for this.

With proper training and everything, he slowly moved to the top. Being hailed as the best spy of Maxam for two years straight already.

But his family doesn’t know anything about this. This is why his father has been constantly trying to hook him up with company heiress for their business. To stop his father’s plans, he always try to find a way.

And this is what they’re doing right now. They’re trying to find dirt to this girl’s company so the arranged marriage would be cancelled.

Cruel?

Yes.

But, Lee Jihoon is someone who doesn’t believe in relationships. Arranged marriage or pure love? They’re all bullshits to him.

Well, he used to believe in people and their hearts. But it fucked him up. He fucked up real bad. And it almost ruined his life.

  
So now, he’s living his life, mostly alone. Constant trust issues with people he meets everyday.

Trust is something almost non-existing for Jihoon. It’s part of their job. To not trust anyone. Except this two agents he’s been with through all this years.

“S.Coups, stop playing around and get to work.”

“I’m not playing around! Flirt with her. It could stall us more time.”

“No.” Jihoon firmly said.

“You have to.”

“I said no.”

  
“I’ll treat you to soju later! Let’s get that bread, Woozi!” Cheol shouted from his post.

“Over my dead body.”

“You can...just try,” Cheol tried one more time.

Jihoon gritted his teeth. “Look, have you forgotten why I’m using our spy perks towards this woman? I clearly don’t want to be hooked up with her. And what you’re telling me is a conflict of interest...”

“Shit, hyung. 12 o’ clock,” Mingyu said.

Jihoon composed himself. The girl just went back from the restroom.

  
“I’m sorry, my lipstick got ruined,” the girl laughed flirtily at him. Jihoon fought the urge to roll his eyes. “So, back to our topic, for the wedding...”

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“Wedding,” the girl said, with a huge smile on her face.

Jihoon felt his blood boil. He heard Cheol laughing from his in-ear. He grimaced. “Wedding? Are you kidding me?” His aura turned dark.

“I can sense someone’s tears later,” Mingyu sighed.

“Shut up, Gyu. This is so exciting.”

“Look here, Mi—“ Jihoon took a deep breath. “I can’t even remember your name.”

“Mint.”

“Mint or whatever, I hate to break this to you, but I won’t marry you,” Jihoon said, straightforwardly. “I’m a jerk, I don’t commit. I hate relationships.”

  
The girl laughed. “Does that even matter? Our companies are more important. We can get married then give our companies an heir then not meddle in each other’s business.”

Jihoon shook his head. This girl is a pain in the ass. “I don’t think you’re getting the point here.” He looked at his watch.

20 minutes is over. Jihoon is just stalling some time. He’s waiting for Mingyu’s signal.

“What do you mean I’m not getting the point? Explain it to me,” Jihoon felt shivers run down his spine when the girl in front of him rubbed her foot on Jihoon’s thighs.

Fuck, Kim Mingyu.

“Mini, our leader’s face is getting darker? I need the files now. So, I can hack the news portals and I can post it immediately. Are you still there?” Cheol asked their team’s maknae.

There’s silence from Mingyu’s line that made Jihoon flinch.

“Look, I don’t really like explaining things.” Jihoon felt his ears burning from too much annoyance. He pressed the emergency button on his watch.

“Mini, that’s the emergency button. Where the fuck are you?” Jihoon heard Cheol freaking out too from the other line.

  
“I don’t like explaining things but if you really want me to, okay.” Jihoon lay his back on his chair, and smirked. “First of all, I don’t like the way you walk, the way you talk. The way your nose scrunches when you laugh. And what was that? Are those fake eyelashes?”

He didn’t want his shitty attitude to come out but this girl seems like she’s asking for it. He shove the girl’s legs away from his thighs from under the table. “Cut this flirty attitude. I’m not someone who falls for this type of things anyway. You’re not even my type.”

  
The girl’s mouth is agape with every word Jihoon blurts out. Her tears are already threatening to fall when Jihoon heard Mingyu’s voice from his in-ear.

“Mission complete.”

“Posted!” Cheol shouted a minute later.

  
“You dare say that to me? I will tell this to my Daddy,” the girl said, gritting her teeth. “Expect your stocks to go down, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon just laughed. He stood up and brushed his hair upwards coolly. “I really think your company’s stocks will go down first.”

The other looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

The guy shrugged then pointed to her phone. The girl immediately looked at the news. Her eyes widened in horror.

“Next time you think of merging with our company, make sure you’re not near bankruptcy.”

Jihoon turned around coolly but stopped halfway when he remembered something. “Oh, and one more thing.” He walked towards the table again then leaned closer to the girl’s face to whisper something. “Your lipstick is ruined again. Good luck fixing that.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Poor girl. Why do you have to leave her like that, Jihoon?” Cheol asked then gulped down another bottle of soju.

“I told you, I hate dealing with people,” Jihoon gulped his glass in one go. “I can’t believe my father really set me up with someone whose company is almost bankrupt. It’s not like we’re a charity foundation.”

  
Cheol laughed. “Your Dad is just worried about you. You know after your relationship with...”

Before the other could even say a name, Mingyu immediately stuffed Cheol’s mouth with pig feet. Jihoon sighed in relief.

“Ya! That’s hot, Kim Mingyu!”

“You and your big mouth, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Kim Mingyu, I’m your hyung!”

“Gyu, aren’t you going to drink?” Jihoon offered the other a glass.

The youngest shook his head. “No, I still have to go to my part-time job.”

Cheol put an arm around the youngest’s shoulders. “Don’t go to work today, Gyu~ Celebrate with your hyungs.”

  
“You know, I can’t. I’m not as well-off as you both are.” Mingyu smiled at them. “See you tomorrow, hyungs! I heard they’ll give us another mission.”

“Yeah, right.” Cheol pouted. “I hope it’s not boring this time.”

“Take care, Gyu! You’ve worked hard today.” Mingyu smiled when he heard what their leader said. He bid the two goodbye then walked away.

“Let’s not get drunk today, Cheol. I don’t want the higher-up giving us penalties again for being late.”

“I have high alcohol tolerance, my friend.” Cheol put an arm around Jihoon.

The latter just rolled his eyes. “Says someone who always end up in the wrong unit when drunk. I’m just glad your childhood friend isn’t throwing you out every time.”

Seungcheol smiled. “Ey~ he loves me too much.”

Jihoon shook his head at the way the other is smiling. “Stop giving him a hard time.”

“You should tell that to yourself, Lee Jihoon. Stop giving yourself a hard time. Move on.”

Move on. Jihoon wishes it’s just an easy thing to do. He wishes every night it’s easy just like hacking someone’s password. You just click ‘Forget Password’ then do some few shits then you’re free.

  
But sadly, it’s not.

Moving on is like waiting for a mango tree to bear an apple or waiting for an airplane at a bus stop.

This is another reason why he joined Maxam. It’s not really because of the benefits. It’s actually to distract himself.

Distract himself from the pain.

Pain of losing someone.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Jihoon asked Cheol who just waved at him.

“I’m fine! I’m not drunk!”

“Make sure you end up in your unit correctly!” He shouted as he watched the other walk away.

Jihoon went inside his car. He’s not really drunk so he still can drive.

He stopped the car when he saw the red light on the intersection. But, it’s not only his car who stopped right at that moment but his heart, too.

He saw that familiar figure crossing the street. His hair color is different but it’s definitely him. Lee Jihoon is too sober at that moment, he can’t be mistaken.

“Kwon Soonyoung.”


	2. 00010

_ **“The Heartbreaker”** _

Name: **Choi Seungcheol**

Codename: **S.Coups**

— second in-command

— Specialty: hacking , socializing, establishing connections

Choi Seungcheol staggered on his steps. He laughed at his sillyness when he bumped into one of the posts lined up on the street.

“Hi, beautiful!” He greeted the lightpost with that gummy smile every person, men or women, falls for.

  
One of Agent S.Coups’s specialty is pretending. It’s part of their job. He’s always the one tasked to establish connections to the targets to squeeze any necessary information they can get from them.

Well, he always succeeds.

What Choi Seungcheol wants, Choi Seungcheol gets.

  
Choi Seungcheol joined Maxam out of curiosity. He’s someone really bored that time. He’s a playboy but he is slowly finding it boring. Breaking hearts and finding flavors of the month got totally boring so he decided to push through in entering a spy company disguised as a private university.

Just like Jihoon, he underwent numerous trainings too. The company classified them according to their expertise. In his case, it’s hacking. He was planned to join another unit when Jihoon, who’s already the top spy that year, personally recruited him to his team.

🔎🔎🔎

  
“I can’t believe you really want me in your team. I mean, you’re an all-around member already. You can do missions by yourself.” Cheol told Jihoon the day they became a team.

Jihoon sipped his beer and just laughed. “You actually got something I don’t have.”

Cheol knitted his eyebrows. “What do you mean? What do I have that God Woozi doesn’t have?”

  
“I’m not good with people.” Jihoon stared at a distance. “I hate them. I hate people and their unlogical way of dealing with things. I hate how they always put their hearts first over their minds when dealing with things.”

Cheol sipped his drink. “Man, who hurt you?”

Jihoon laughed bitterly. “Should I enumerate them?”

“Well, you hate people’s hearts and I’m good at breaking hearts. Sounds like a good chemistry already.” Cheol held his hand out.

Jihoon gladly took it. “Welcome to the team, I guess?”

“I’m honored.”

Jihoon withdrew his hand and gulped the remaining beer in his bottle. “If ever I become a shit to you, I hope you’ll be able to put up with me.”

Cheol grinned. “Nah, I think I have more shits than you are.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

“S.Coups, 3 o’clock.” He heard Jihoon say from the other line.

“Wow.”

“Here we go again.” Mingyu said from his post. “Hyung, don’t be distracted and just do your job, okay. I’ll be able to hack the hotel’s system by 30 minutes. Make sure you’re already inside her hotel room.”

“S.Coups? Stil there?”

Cheol is already sitting beside the target. He’s waiting for the perfect timing to talk to the girl.

“Hyung, he’s already beside the girl.”

Jihoon facepalmed. “That was quick but okay. Coups! Make sure to focus, okay?”

  
Cheol took the girl’s hand and kissed it. “Your hands are cold. Do you want me to make it warm?”

Jihoon and Mingyu snorted at what they’re hearing from Seungcheol. The leader shook his head. He will never be able to do that so he’s thankful to Cheol.

Mingyu managed to access the CCTV video recorders. They were watching Cheol walking towards the target’s room.

“Mini, you know what to do.”

“Working on it Woozi hyung.”

The girl pulled the other into a kiss. Cheol managed to memorize every corner of the room in a short period of time. When the lights went off, he quickly pulled away and started finding the filecase containing the documents they’re trying to find.

“Three minutes, S.Coups.”

“Babe, where are you? I’m scared.” The girl called out.

“Babe, I’m trying to find some light. I want to see your face,” the agent answered. He put on the night vision glasses. He was able to find the files. He quickly scanned it with his gadget and sent it to Jihoon.

When the lights turned on again, the girl approached him. “Mind if we continue?”

Cheol kissed her on her forehead. “Shall we?”

“Here we go again.” Mingyu sighed.

“Make sure to come back early tomorrow.” Jihoon said.

His two teammates turned off their devices since the mission is already complete anyways.

When Cheol woke up, with his body naked, he looked at the girl beside him. “Choi Seungcheol, why are you even doing this?” He took one last glance at the girl after dressing up. “She’s not even half as beautiful as him.”

A certain face flashed on his mind. He shook his head then walked out of the room.

Lee Jihoon is someone who hates the idea of love. While Choi Seungcheol is someone who believes in love but refuses to be a victim of it.

For him, love should not be the one making the world go round. It should be the other way around. He rather be the one breaking hearts than having his heart broken.

So here he is, breaking numerous hearts with no plans of fixing it.

Lee Jihoon is someone who can’t give love. Choi Seungcheol is someone who gives love but takes it back quickly. What a perfect team, right?

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Cheol walked towards his unit. He stopped at the right door but he quickly turned around to knock at the unit in front of his.

He knocked, words slurred.

“Yoon Jeonghan!” He banged on the door. No one answered. “He must be on their university’s dorm.” He was about to walk towards his unit when the door opened.

“Choi Seungcheol, what the hell? Are you drunk again?”

Jeonghan is Seungcheol’s childhood friend. Their families are friends. Their great grandparents even made a pact to wed their eldest great grandchildren. But turns out, they’re both guys.

And so, the plan was cancelled.

  
But is it really?

  
Cheol ran towards Jeonghan and hugged the latter. “Hani~ You’re here. I thought you’re on your dorms again. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Cheol, your unit is right there. Go wash yourself.”

The other pouted. “I don’t want to.”

Jeonghan knitted his eyebrows. “Then don’t. But please let me sleep. Our enrollment is next week.”

“Hani~ take care of me.”

Cheol heard the other sigh. Yoon Jeonghan is someone who can’t say no to him. He grinned widely when Jeonghan put his one arm around his shoulder then let him inside his unit.

  
The other help him lay down on his bed. He took a basin and a towel and started helping Cheol clean up. Seungcheol is already sleeping on his bed.

“Choi Seungcheol, I wonder whose heart you broke again today.” Jeonghan swept the stray hairs away from the other’s forehead. He silently traced Cheol’s facial features. “Well, you’re breaking mine everyday. So, never mind.”

  
One of Choi Seungcheol’s specialty is pretending. That includes him pretending to be drunk.

He quickly opened his eyes when he heard soft snores beside him. He stared at the peaceful way Jeonghan is sleeping.

He heard everything.

He caressed Jeonghan’s face,. “I’m sorry for breaking your heart everyday, Han.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon heard a loud beep from behind him. He was brought back to reality. It’s already green light. The other cars are honking at him because his car is still not moving.

When he looked for the familiar face again, he couldn’t find him anymore.

Is that just an imagination? Is that his drunk mind playing with him?

But no, he’s not drunk. He’s completely sober. Spies are also trained to have high alcohol tolerance. It’s for them to stay alert even when situations involving drinking is involved.

He roamed his eyes again but found no Soonyoung in sight.

Jihoon held his temples. His mind is messing with him again.

“Lee Jihoon, he won’t come back. He’s gone. He left you already.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Baboo~ please don’t leave. You know I love you so much.” Jihoon’s tears are streaming down his cheeks. “Did I do something wrong? Please? Don’t leave me.” He was answered by a voice mail instead. “Soonyoung, please, don’t leave me, you are the only one left to me. If you leave, how am I supposed to live?”

‘The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try again later.’

“Soonyoung, please. Come back to me...”

‘The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try again later.’

  
“I won’t believe anything they say. Or anything you wrote or typed, I want to hear it from you, please...Baboo~”

  
‘The subscriber cannot be reached. Please try again later.’

Jihoon read the last message Soonyoung has sent him over and over again, his eyes getting blurry.

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open. It’s that dream again. His nightmares are slowly disappearing. Why does he have to dream of that person again?

He heard his special spy phone ringing non-stop. On it, there’s a notification. 


	3. 00011

_ **“Mr. Nice Guy”** _

Name: **Kim Mingyu**

Codename: **Mini-Guy**

— maknae

— Specialty: tracking, programming 

Mingyu looked at his wristwatch. He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He’s running late again.

“Dammit, I wonder how much will be deducted from my pay again.”

Kim Mingyu is a spy by day and a man who works hard at his part-time job at night.

Tres-Espiyas basically has everything. You might wonder why Mingyu still needs to have a part-time job. Well, it’s because he’s using the money he gained from being a spy to something else.

Every penny he earned from being Agent Mini-Guy, Mingyu didn’t use any of it for his personal gain. He used half of it to pay for his family’s debts when his father was hospitalized.

When his father died, he needed to find a way to pay the loan sharks and the hospital. While working on an internet cafe, he saw an ad. He quickly clicked it and turns out, it’s a recruitment form for Maxam Undercovers, Inc.

Although against his principles and conscience, he swallowed the lump inside his throat and applied for the job.

He has no choice at that time. Besides, he has another agenda.

He’s looking for his mother.

Before his father died, the old man told him some details that can help him find his mother.

Did he despise her?

No. Kim Mingyu is a guy who firmly believes that everything happens for a reason.

🔎🔎🔎

  
Mingyu silently approached the guy who’s a bit shorter than him. Face, void of emotions but eyes full of words. Words unknown to the world.

At that moment, he wondered why the other’s gaze is like that.

“Agent Woozi?”

“You’re the new guy?” Another agent with gummy smile walked towards him and shook his hands. “Welcome, bro.”

The petite guy smirked. “I wonder what the higher-up saw in you that let you in our team. But I’m not welcoming you unless you proved something to us.”

Mingyu gulped. He felt shivers run down his spine because of the coldness in Woozi’s voice.

“Jihoon, chill! We’re already a team here.”

  
Jihoon returned his gaze at the screen in front of him, back facing the two spies. “You know I don’t just let anyone in the team, Coups.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Coups sunbaenim, can you help me about this tracking device? I really want to learn.” Mingyu was holding a device unknown to him. Jihoon is busy testing the other spy gadgets sent to their headquarters for their mission.

Their first mission as a team.

Cheol chuckled and put an arm around Mingyu. “Ya! Don’t call me sunbaenim. Just call me hyung.”

  
“But...”

  
The other pouted. “Cheol hyung will be sad if you call me sunbaenim again.”

  
Mingyu shyly called the other again.”H-Hyung~”

Cheol ruffled his hair. “Good boy~ Now practice calling Jihoon hyung, too.”

The maknae gulped. He respects Jihoon a lot. He looks up at the other so much.

He quickly shook his head and signalled Cheol that he can’t.

“Why can’t you? Jihoonie scared you again?”

Mingyu facepalmed. “Hyung!”

“Jihoonie looks hard outside but when you get to know him, he’s an actual marshmallow inside. You know smores? He’s a smores.” Cheol walked towards their leader and pinched his cheeks. “See?”

Jihoon quickly swatted his hands away. “Choi Seungcheol, focus!”

Seungcheol laughed. “See! He’s a cute angry smores.”

Mingyu bit his lower lip. He really can’t. Maybe someday.

Jihoon walked towards the door and was about to exit when he looked at Mingyu. “Do well tomorrow.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Ya! Mini! What are you doing? I told you to stay on your post! Where are you?” Jihoon screamed from his line.

  
Mingyu’s face is full of sweat. He looked at the screen on his watch. He heard a baby crying from the room beside their target’s room. He quickly turned the lights on again then searched for the crying sound.

  
“Ya! Mini! What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t ruin the plan!”

Mingyu shut his eyes. “I’m really sorry.” He disconnected his line from the other two agents then quickly went to save the baby trapped on the other room first.

  
Tres-E’s first mission is a fail.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Mingyu is already packing his things. He was ready to leave the headquarters after their mission.

Cheol stopped him. “You don’t have to do this, Gyu. It’s normal for a team to fail at their very first mission since the teamwork is not yet established.”

Mingyu just smiled weakly at him. “No, hyung. I need to go. I think I’ll just find another way to pay my debts.”

He was about to return the in-ear to Cheol when he heard a voice from the other line.

“Mini, access control room now.”

His eyes went wide. He’s completely clueless as to why Woozi is asking him to go to the access control room when he already scolded him earlier.

Nervous, he did as he was told.

  
“Sunbaenim.”

Jihoon cleared his throat. He told the other to sit beside him. “You told me you want to learn about tracking, right?”

Mingyu blinked. “Yes, but...”

  
The other crossed his arms. “Do you want or not want to? My patience is really, really short.”

  
Tho the other was confused, he quickly took a seat next to Jihoon. He looked warily at the latter.

“For tracking, we have to use GPS and this GSM we specially programmed for our company use...”

Mingyu looked at the way Jihoon is so good at explaining things. At that moment, he realized why the other is hailed as the top spy of their company.

He’s basically good at everything.

  
“Why do you even want to learn about tracking? And if conscience is that important to you, why are you here?” Jihoon asked curiously. He’s not really someone who cares about other’s business but he felt the need to ask their new member.

  
He saw Mingyu smile. “I’m actually here to find someone.”

“Find someone?”

Mingyu hummed. “I have to find my mom.”

“She left you?”

“I don’t know why but I really need to find her.”

Jihoon clenched his fist. “People come and go, Mingyu. You have to accept the fact that everyone is capable of leaving you.”

“People left but you can always go after them if they’re really important to you.” Mingyu answered. He stared at Jihoon’s eyes for a moment. He saw the familiar emotionless face but this time his eyes felt like it has something to say.

  
Jihoon tensed. After a few seconds, he let out a bitter laugh. “You look at this world like it’s not fucked up, Kim Mingyu.”

  
The younger just shrugged. “I know that this world is fucked up but it wouldn’t hurt to try to always find the good in everything, right?”

  
At that moment, Jihoon knew. Tres-Espiyas doesn’t only need minds.

The team needs a heart, too.

  
It might be against what he believes but they need someone to pull them back when they lost their track in the future.

  
At that moment, Jihoon knew.

  
Jihoon knew it’s Kim Mingyu.

“Finally!” Mingyu exclaimed when he finished configuring the tracker. “Oh? What is Cheol hyung doing at this club?”

A minute later, Cheol called Jihoon.

“Ya! How dare you put a tracker on me?”

Mingyu and Jihoon chuckled. “Use protection!”

Jihoon cleared his throat and tapped Mingyu’s shoulder that startled the latter. “Good job.”

  
He stood up and walked towards the door. When he was about to exit, he looked back at Mingyu again. “You can call me hyung, by the way.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Mingyu is waiting for the bus to take him to the internet cafe where he was working when girls at the bus stop suddenly squealed. They’re all giggling at the arrival of a certain someone.

That someone is wearing a beanie, glasses and a mask. Only his eyes are seen. Mingyu felt his heart race inside his chest when their eyes met.

  
He quickly looked away while clutching his chest. “I must’ve been hungry.” He whispered to himself.

He froze when he felt that someone stood beside him.

“Oppa! You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

“Oppa? Please notice us?”

“You’re so handsome. Can you date me?”

  
Mingyu heard the girls pestering the guy beside him. He decided to ignore the ruckus. He looked impatiently at his watch again. “Fudge, I’m really late...”

  
The tall guy was startled when someone pulled him. He was shocked when the guy beside him pulled him in for a kiss.

The girls around them gasped.

  
When the guy beside him pulled away, Mingyu stood there, frozen at his spot.

  
“Sorry girls, Wonwoo oppa actually likes guys more.” The guy who suddenly kissed Mingyu told the girls.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon and Cheol arrived at the headquarters upon receiving the message.

“What the fuck is this? I’m having the time of my life? I swear to god J, if it’s not that urgent...” Cheol frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Where’s Mini?” Jihoon asked.

Cheol just shrugged.

  
“What is this all about, J?”

  
J is the head of Maxam Undercovers. They have never seen his face. They just communicate with him through the speakers.

“Maxam’s files has been tampered. Someone messed with our database. We have to find him as soon as possible. He’s a threat.”

Jihoon and Cheol looked at each other, confused. “What do you mean? We have high security?”

  
“He actually left something. I want you to look at this.”

  
Suddenly, a document flashed on the huge screen in front of them. Jihoon looked at it intently.

“What the hell? Is he messing with us? This is a piece of cake. Right, Ji?” Cheol glanced at the other who’s still staring at the screen.

“I already tried book ciphering but to no avail.” J told the two spies.

  
“White? Is he confessing or something?” Cheol put a hand on his chin. “Is this some kind of code? Let me try...”

He was cut off when Jihoon suddenly went to click something on the document. He filled the whole paper with black and there on the lower right corner, a series of numbers and letters are revealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kindly reply the answer to the code given for next update to be posted~ thank youuuu 💛


	4. 00100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — contains flashbaaaacks~ (lots of it!) 
> 
> — i hope you won’t be kwonfused :(

“Jihoonie~”

Jihoon hummed in response not even looking up from his computer screen.

Soonyoung pouted. The other didn’t even look at him. “Are you busy?”

“Hmm.”

“Did you check your email already?”

The other shook his head. “Will check later.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Okay. Don’t overwork yourself. Our class’s performance is still a few weeks away.”

“Okay.”

Soonyoung left Jihoon’s room with a heavy heart. When Jihoon was sure that the other compeletely left his room, he quickly reread the other’s confession letter over and over again.

Jihoon’s heart raced inside his chest. He’s actually freaking out the moment Soonyoung called him earlier but he tried to compose himself because he wants to finish the song he’s been trying to finish for Soonyoung.

  
He finished the song that they will use for their class’s performance a few days ago. And when he checked his email, he was surprised to see Soonyoung’s letter to him.

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon are classmates since nursery. Jihoon is that introverted kid who barely even talks while Soonyoung is that bubbly kid who never knew when to shut up. He approached Jihoon and never stopped pestering him until they become friends.

  
Somewhere between all those years they’ve been together, they fell in love with each other.

  
Soonyoung excitedly opened his email when he got a notification that Jihoon sent him one.

His face fell however when he saw a blank document.

  
He ran towards Jihoon’s room, his eyes full of tears.

  
“Ya! Lee Jihoon!”

  
The other got startled. He quickly took off the headphones he’s wearing. He saw Soonyoung in tears. He quickly sat up from his bed.

  
“What happened?”

  
“Do you really have to be so cruel?”

  
Jihoon looked at him puzzled. “What?”

  
Soonyoung walked closer to the other. “I told you I like you through that letter I poured my heart into. I wrote that for days. I typed then erased. I retyped then erased because I really think my words aren’t enough to describe how I feel for you. I even included those weird graphs I searched on Google to tell you how much I like you.”

  
Soonyoung harshly wiped his own tears. “Then what? A blank document? You could just say it in my face!”

  
He saw Jihoon smile, his eyes completely disappearing. “Stop smiling, you asshole! I fucking confessed to you. The least you could do is tell me directly how you feel...”

Soonyoung was startled when Jihoon suddenly stood up and walked towards him. “Tell you directly? You want me to tell you directly? Are you sure?”

  
The other nodded. “That’s better than a blank piece of paper!”

  
Jihoon walked closer to Soonyoung. The latter just stepped backwards. Jihoon stepped closer until the other’s back is against the wall.

“W-What?!”

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, you are an idiot.”

  
Soonyoung’s ears got red from too much anger as he clenched his fist. “Yes, I’m an idiot for liking someone like you. Everyone has been telling me you’re an asshole but I still like you. I hate you for making me feel this way but I really like you...”

  
He was cut off when Jihoon suddenly put a hand on his nape and pulled his face closer to his until their lips are connected.

  
Soonyoung’s eyes widened. Lee Jihoon’s lips against his lips. It didn’t take long before he let himself drown in the way the other’s lips is moving against his.

  
He returned the kiss.

  
When they pulled away from each other, they are both breathless. Soonyoung is still confused that made Jihoon giggle.

  
“I knew it, you’re not gonna get it.”

  
Soonyoung looked at him, puzzled.

  
The other took out his phone and showed him the blank document he sent. His eyes grew wide when it revealed a confession letter for him.

Soonyoung pouted. “T-That’s not the proper way to confess to your crush, Lee Jihoon! I know you’re a genius but how can you even think of doing that?”

  
Jihoon put his arms around the other’s neck. He pulled Soonyoung down until their noses touched. “I’m sorry. You know I’m really not good with these things.”

  
“Do you want me to teach you how?”

  
The other smiled. “Teach me.”

  
Soonyoung pulled the other in a kiss again, this time, more passionate.

  
“Lee Jihoon, let me decode your messy mind from this day onwards...”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

Jihoon flinched at the sudden memory.

“Are you okay, Ji?” Seungcheol asked.

  
The leader just nodded. He shut his eyes tightly then pinched the bridge of his nose. “It says, ‘Pledis’ and ‘Acushla’.”

  
“Pledis?” Seungcheol’s ears perked up. “It’s where Jeonghan studies.”

  
Jihoon hummed. “It’s that university.”

  
“How about the second word?”

  
The other crossed his arms. “It means darling. But it also means ‘heartbeat’, literally speaking.”

  
A few minutes later, Mingyu finally arrived at their headquarters. Jihoon raised his brow. “Why are you late?”

The two spies noticed Mingyu’s dazed expression. “Kim Mingyu, what happened to you?”

Mingyu just shook his head. “I-It’s nothing. What happened here?”

Cheol is the one who answered. “Some amateur spy is toying with us.”

  
“Amateur?”

  
Cheol showed Mingyu the poem the other spy left, then the hexadecimal code plus the translation.

  
“Pledis? Isn’t it that famous university?”

  
Jihoon nodded. “J, I want to see the CCTV footages.”

  
A few seconds later, several frames of camera footages appeared on the screen. It happened a few hours ago.

  
“Wait, are you saying he didn’t appear in any of our main cams except for that pinhole camera we left at that very hidden spot on the corner of this room?”

  
“Yes.” J answered. “Whoever he is, he knows a lot about Maxam.”

  
Jihoon watched the figure from the pinhole camera they installed. Pinhole cameras’ view is a bit limited but Jihoon can tell that it’s definitely a guy, a bit taller than him.

  
There are no fingerprints nor any dirt left. Just this poem about the color “White” and these codes.

  
He put on some glasses to hide even his eyes. What a smart guy.

  
But what irked Jihoon the most is when the spy suddenly looked directly at the only camera that captured him.

  
The guy saluted like he didn’t rob a whole spy company. Jihoon gritted his teeth. “The nerve of this guy.”

  
Whoever is that spy, he is absolutely not an amateur.

  
It was like he’s telling them to go after him. To catch him if they can. It made the flame inside Jihoon’s heart ignite more.

  
“We need to catch him as soon as possible, Tres-E. I want you to work very discreetly. Other agents inside the company shouldn’t know about this.”

  
“But why?” Cheol asked.

  
“It’s to not cause any panic.”

  
“Agent S.Coups, Agent Mini-Guy, we have to set up a plan.”

  
The other two looked at him and they saw fire in their leader’s eyes.

  
“Let’s go and catch this Acushla or whatever.”

  
Jihoon was about to set up a plan to catch the other spy when his eyes caught on something while watching the clip from the CCTV.

He crouched down and pulled something from under the table. It’s a piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, updates will depend on the replies of the answer to the codes. thank youuuu~ 💛


	5. 00101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the answer last chapter. :) here’s the next one, as promised~

Seungcheol grimaced. “What the hell? He’s looking down on us.”

Jihoon creased his forehead when he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. He quickly solved the equation. The answer went like this:

‘**i <3 u**’

He crumpled the paper in his hands while gritting his teeth. “Whoever he is, he is testing my patience.”

Mingyu chewed on his lower lip. “What should we do?”

  
Jihoon looked at the screen in front of them. “Besides those important confidential files about Maxam, are there any other things that are stolen?”

There’s a long silence before J answered. “There’s none.”

Jihoon crossed his arms. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

  
The spy shrugged. “Okay, let’s get to work. Mini, get me a list of the list of students in Pledis University.”

“What? But there are thousands of students there, hyung.”

  
Jihoon sat down in front of his laptop. “Just do as I say.” He looked at Cheol next. “Coups, get me a list of Maxam spies that resigned or fired. Someone who got a bad blood with the company. I think this one’s connected with our company. He knows a lot about the placements of our cameras plus he managed to hack our IP cameras. I’m about 76% sure it’s an inside job.”

  
Cheol saluted. “Aye aye, Wooz.”

  
“And oh!” Jihoon said. “Don’t do that. I’m irritated.” He added. This spy they’re trying to catch is making his blood boil.

Every time they got a mission, Jihoon doesn’t really care about who their target is. What’s important is for them to finish their mission at the shortest time possible.

What he couldn’t understand is the hate in his guts that he felt the moment he saw the spy on the camera.

  
And the fact that he’s messing with his pride.

  
He gritted his teeth when he remembered the way the other spy saluted into the camera. It showed how much he’s aware that there’s a camera hidden in that spot.

He didn’t hack it on purpose.

  
He wants them to see him. He wants to flex on how he easily robbed a whole spy company.

🔎🔎🔎

Seungcheol and Mingyu looked at Jihoon, confused. Their leader is suddenly laughing like a madman while looking at the screen of his computer. They’ve been awake for 24 hours since the incident. Their leader’s caffeine intake is slightly above normal by now and they’re worried it might’ve made Woozi’s brain screw loosen.

  
“Ji, are you okay?”

Jihoon is still laughing. “This is so fucking funny.”

Mingyu scratched his head. “What do you mean, hyung?”

“That spy. He’s funny.”

  
The other two members looked at him, still confused.

“It’s been a long time since we encountered someone who’ll test the wits out of us. This is so fun.” Jihoon stretched his fingers. He also did some neck stretchings. “Let the fun begin.” He smirked.

  
If this spy wants war, Agent Woozi will give him war.

  
It has been a long time since they saw Jihoon this enthusiastic about their mission. Their leader usually works on the background. He’s always in the access control room or in the command center room or inside the getaway vehicle.

  
Their usual mission goes like this. Jihoon will be in the access control room giving orders while Seungcheol is out there either distracting the targets before Mingyu goes into the field to plant some tracking devices and spy cams near the target.

  
When the spy cams and trackers are already installed, Jihoon will code a program in which will pave the way for Seungcheol to finally find the necessary subject or object they’re trying to find.

  
Jihoon tapped his fingers impatiently. He’s currently looking into the list of students in Pledis University that might be connected to their company.

  
He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a name. “Jeon Wonwoo?”

  
Seungcheol’s ears perked up when he heard the name. “Why did you suddenly mentioned Wonwoo, Jihoon?”

  
“He’s on the list of Pledis students.”

  
“I thought he quit being a spy to become an actor trainee?” Seungcheol asked.

  
Mingyu looked at them, puzzled. “Who’s Wonwoo, hyung?”

  
Cheol looked at him and shrugged. “Ask your Jihoon hyung.”

  
Mingyu saw Jihoon chewing on his lower lip.

Wonwoo is an ex-spy who almost became a member of Tres Espiyas. Jihoon and him entered the company at almost the same time. Wonwoo joined Maxam a bit earlier. They are both the best out of their batch.

They were also good friends but when they were about to do a mission together, the other suddenly resigned.

“Do you think he’s involved?” Cheol asked.

  
The other just shrugged. “Tres Espiyas principle #1.”

  
Cheol and Mingyu answered in chorus. “Trust no one.”

  
“That’s the answer.”

  
Mingyu encoded the name ‘Jeon Wonwoo’ on the Suspects List.

  
Jihoon firmly believes that everyone just come and go in a person’s lives. He made it a life mantra not to be too attached to people. Because every freaking time he does, he’s the one who gets hurt in the end.

Lee Jihoon is considered a genius with a 200 IQ level. Those 7 Multiple Intelligence Area? He excels at all of it. Well, except one — Interpersonal skills.

  
“Jihoon~” Soonyoung linked his arms on Jihoon’s. The other immediately unlinked it. He felt his skin burning with every Soonyoung’s touch. It feels like all his blood is rushing on his cheeks.

“What are you doing?”

“Linking arms with a friend?” Soonyoung answered innocently.

Friends. Okay, that hurts.

He likes Soonyoung but he’s yet to confess his love for him. He didn’t know if the other is just clueless or plain dumb or he just sucks showing his affection.

  
Well, Jihoon is 50% sure that Soonyoung is clueless and dumb and the other half, he’s sure he sucks at showing what he really feels.

  
Ever since he was young, he was taught to build a wall around him. To create an invisible wall so people won’t take advantage of him. So, people won’t see through his weakness.

  
Jihoon has an IQ level of 200 so he doesn’t really understand why these walls are slowly breaking down in the presence of this boy with bunched-up cheeks and slanted eyes.

With Soonyoung, Jihoon is slowly letting his guard down.

  
“Stop staring at me! I’m melting!”

Jihoon’s cheeks heated up. He was lost in his train of thoughts, he didn’t know he’s already staring at the other. “I’m not staring! You have dirt on your face!”

  
Typical Lee Jihoon.

  
“Really? Where?” Soonyoung tried to find the dirt Jihoon is saying. When he couldn’t find it, he moved his face closer to Jihoon’s. “Help me find it.”

  
Jihoon froze, his heart beating loudly inside his chest. He shoved Soonyoung’s face away from his. “Find it yourself.”

  
Kwon Soonyoung is a really persistent guy. Instead of giving up, he cupped Jihoon’s already heated up cheeks and looked directly into Jihoon’s eyes.

“W-What now?”

  
“If you don’t want to help me, let me find it through your eyes.”

Jihoon gulped nervously when Soonyoung leaned closer and closer to his face. His heart is drumming crazily, his breath hitched.

He tried to avert his gaze but completely lost it when he dropped his gaze at the other’s red, plump lips.

Lee Jihoon is a genius with a 200 IQ level but he couldn’t understand why. Why his heart is beating at an average rate of 100 BPM an his temperature is rising slightly above normal whenever Soonyoung is close.

He quickly pushed the other away. He pretended to remove something from the other’s face. “It’s an eyelash. Happy now?”

  
“Wait! Let me make a wish!” Soonyoung whined.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You believe in that?”

  
The other pouted. “I just want to make a wish about Jihoon’s happiness.”

“M-My happiness?”

  
Soonyoung cupped the other’s face again. “You have beautiful yet sad eyes, Jihoon.”

“Stop— How did you even know that...”

  
“Eyes are windows to our soul. What our lips couldn’t say, sometimes, the answers can be seen through our eyes.”

Jihoon looked into the other’s eyes. It’s small, yet he’s able to see stars in it.

“Lee Jihoon, can you see it?”

“What?”

“Can you see my heart through my eyes?”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip. He’s replaying the clip of the incident over and over again.

“If only he revealed his eyes. Dammit.”

  
There’s a special training in which they are taught to decipher someone’s intentions through their eyes, mannerisms and gestures.

With this training, Jihoon learned a lot about people. He’s quick to recognize someone just be looking at their eyes.

“It’s game over if he only revealed his eyes. Why is he so smart?” He pounded his fist on the table that made sleeping Cheol and Gyu wake up.

  
“Ji, aren’t you going to rest? We’ve been awake for the whole 24 hours.” Cheol worriedly asked.

  
Jihoon didn’t even spare him a glance. “You two should sleep and rest. Let me just think of something.”

  
“Don’t overwork yourself, Jihoon.”

The other just nodded and went back to doing codes. He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes for a bit.

  
However, he was awaken by a faint sound coming from his PC. When he opened his eyes, there’s a sound recording playing on the screen.

  
“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop your answers, ppl~


	6. 00110

Jihoon frantically tried to track the IP address of the sender of the audio file. The other two spies woke up from their leader’s loud cursing.

  
“Hyung, what’s happening?”

  
The other frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair then massaged his temples. “This bastard.”

  
Cheol sat down in front of his laptop. “Quick, Ji. I’ll try to track his IP.”

The other pinched the bridge of his nose. “No use. I already did that. It’s leading us to nowhere.” He breathed heavily. Lee Jihoon’s patience is shorter than you can imagine. And this other spy has been taking a toll on him already.

“Just decode this audio file.”

“So, he’s using Morse Code now.” Cheol grimaced.

  
A few minutes later, Cheol finally decoded the audio file.

“It’s Godabang.”

“Godabang?” Mingyu asked.

Cheol nodded. “It’s a cat cafe at Myeongdong.”

Jihoon groaned. “He’s playing with us.”

  
The maknae put on his hoodie. “Hyung, I’ll go there and investigate.”

  
Much to their surprise, Jihoon stood up and grabbed his jacket too. He also put on his glasses.

  
“I’ll go with you.”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
Cheol, Mingyu and Jihoon went inside the car. Jihoon noticed that Cheol didn’t enter the address of the cafe.

  
“You know where it is?” He asked, crossing his arms from the back seat.

The other grinned. “Uhh, yes...I actually took someone on a date in that cafe.”

Mingyu facepalmed. “Just how many people have you dated already, Cheol hyung?”

  
Cheol smirked. He looked at Mingyu then returned his gaze at the road. “Are we really having this conversation, Kim Mingyu?”

  
The youngest put his hands up in surrender.

  
“How do you do that?” Jihoon asked.

  
The heartbreaker knitted his eyebrows. “Do what?”

  
“Giving love that easily. Then, taking it back immediately.”

  
Cheol laughed at Jihoon’s question. “Why am I suddenly on hot seat now?”

The other pursed his lips. “Just curious.”

  
“Jihoon, you’re acting weird. Since when are you this curious? You’re the type to not care about this kind of things.” Cheol said.

  
Jihoon zipped his jacket up to cover half of his face. He cleared his throat then looked out of the window. “Then, never mind.”

  
“I’m just kidding. I love Curious Woozi.” Cheol replied. “But do you know the saying that it is better to love and get hurt than to never have loved at all?”

Mingyu and Jihoon hummed in response.

  
“I’m a firm believer of that.”

  
Mingyu, the ever nice guy who can’t even hurt a fly, quirked an eyebrow. “What the hell, hyung? But you are hurting those people.”

“That’s the point. Some people came to me saying they need love. I give them that. But I will never be the one getting hurt. You know why?”

  
Jihoon smiled. “Because you’re the one inflicting the pain?”

  
“Bingo.”

“That’s so wrong in so many levels, hyung!” Mingyu protested. “If you love, you should love only. Why do you have to inflict pain?”

  
Jihoon laughed bitterly. “It is impossible to love and not get hurt, Mingyu. Love is composed of four letters so does hurt and pain.”

  
“I just chose the safe side, Gyu.” Cheol smiled weakly. “I don’t want to be the victim of this bullshit of a word called love.”

  
Mingyu can’t believe what he’s hearing. “And you agree to this, Woozi hyung?”

  
Jihoon just shrugged. He diverted his gaze at the window again.

“Aren’t you afraid of karma, Cheol hyung? I mean, aren’t you scared that the number of hearts you broke will eventually devour you someday? That the pain you inflicted on those people will come back to you and it might be ten times more painful?”

  
Cheol ruffled their maknae’s hair. “Aigoo~ why are you even concerned about love, Gyu? You haven’t even experienced your first kiss.”

  
With the mention of first kiss, Mingyu froze. He shut his mouth and slumped on his seat.

  
Cheol’s eyes grew wide when he read Mingyu’s gestures. “Fuck, don’t tell us?”

  
The maknae bit his lip and ignored the two spies’ eyes on him.

He suddenly remembered the guy on the bus stop. He unconsciously touched his lips and felt his heart beating so fast again.

The feeling of that someone’s lips still lingers on his lips. Said guy just walked coolly away from them after doing that to him. He just stood there frozen, not even able to ask the first kiss stealer what’s his name.

  
“How about you, hyungs? When did you experienced your first kiss?”

  
Cheol and Jihoon looked at a distance and tried to reminisce their own first kisses.

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

“Hani!”

  
Seungcheol called the little boy who’s busy climbing up the ladder to get something on the tree between their houses.

  
Cheol and Han’s houses are beside each other. Well, considering that their grandparents are really the best of friends. The two even designed their grandchildren’s room (who they supposed they will marry off in the future) with a bridge connecting them.

  
“What?” Jeonghan asked with an annoyed expression.

  
“What are you doing? Let’s play.” Cheol whined.

  
“Shut up! You’re too noisy.” The other half-whispered, half-shouted.

  
Cheol walked near the tree. “What are you even doing? Is that even important than your future husband?”

  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Future husband my foot. And yes, this baby birds are more important than you. Go away, Choi Seungcheol! Shoo!”

  
The other pouted. He gripped the ladder with his both hands. “Really? If you don’t want to play, I’ll make you fall Hani.”

  
Jeonghan looked down and saw Cheol holding the ladder. He panicked, slipped and fell.

  
He shut his eyes expecting to come face to face with the hard ground but he was surprised to feel something soft on his lips.

  
When Jeonghan opened his eyes, he saw Cheol beneath him, their lips are against each other.

  
He quickly pulled apart. Cheol, the naughty kid that he is, smiled.

“See, I told you, I’ll make you fall Hani.”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon is busy studying for their quarterly exams when Soonyoung went inside his room. They’re living in a dormitory and the latter’s door is just next to his.

Soonyoung sat beside him. “Jihoonie~”

  
“Hmm?”

  
He saw how the other pouted from his peripheral view. He fought the urge to smile.

  
“Aren’t you even going to look at me?”

  
Jihoon decided to tease the other more. “I’m busy. What do you want? You should be reviewing, too.”

  
Soonyoung sighed. “I’m done reading my notes. I’m just going to ask you to eat dinner with me.”

  
“I’m still full. You can go by yourself.”

  
Soonyoung linked an arm on Jihoon’s that made the other froze. This guy has this habit of doing this and it’s too much for Jihoon’s weak heart to handle. He wondered if this boy beside him knew.

  
If he knew the effect he has on Jihoon Even the slightest touch of Soonyoung’s skin is enough for Jihoon to feel spikes of electricity flowing through his system.

  
Is he alright? No.

But does he want it? He may not admit but yes.

  
“You need to eat, Jihoon. No matter how smart you are, you still need to take care of your body. You’re already a genius, you don’t have to study.”

  
The truth is, Jihoon can answer all those questions even without reviewing his notes. He really just wants the other to go inside his room and do this.

  
“No.”

Jihoon knew how ‘giving up’ isn’t in Soonyoung’s vocabulary. He almost smiled when the other suggested something.

  
“Okay, how about this? Let’s do a staring contest. When I win, you’ll eat dinner with me. If you win, you can continue studying.”

Jihoon sighed then faced the other. “Piece of cake.” He crossed his arms then looked straight into Soonyoung’s eyes.

  
Soonyoung faced the other too. He rubbed his palms and squinted his eyes at the other. “Ready?”

  
Jihoon shrugged. “I’m born ready.”

  
What he didn’t expect is Soonyoung leaning closer to his face. “Okay, start!”

  
Jihoon gulped nervously while looking at the other’s eyes. This is one, wrong move, Lee Jihoon.

  
He tried to maintain his composure.

  
“Ahhh~ my eyes are tearing up.” Soonyoung whined.

  
Jihoon, however, is drawn to the other’s eyes. He’s drowned by the stars he saw inside it.

  
Soonyoung’s eyes are small but Jihoon can see the whole universe in it.

  
“Soonyoung.”

“What? I’m close to crying already. But don’t worry, Jihoon. I’ll make sure you eat dinner tonight.”

  
Jihoon looked at the other intently. “Have you ever had your first kiss?”

  
“First kiss? Why? No—“

  
What Jihoon did next made the other’s eyes grew wide. He closed his eyes then closed the gap between him and Soonyoung.

  
Kwon Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon’s first kiss.

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
They finally arrived at their destination. Tres-E put on masks and caps.

  
“Stay alert, Coups, Mini. We don’t know who we’re dealing with right now.”

Cheol grinned. “Don’t worry, Wooz. We’re Tres-Espiyas, Maxam’s best spy unit. No one can mess with us.”

  
“Hyung, are you gonna stay here inside the car for lookout?”

  
Jihoon shook his head. He placed a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. “No, you’re the one staying here, Mini.”

  
Cheol and Mingyu looked at each other like it’s the end of the world that night.

  
“Agent Woozi? On field duty?” Cheol asked incredulously.

  
Jihoon smirked. “I want him to pay for my 24 hours lack of sleep.”

Coups and Woozi got off their car and went in different directions. They surrounded the cat cafe.

  
“Coups? Any signs there?”

“There’s none.”

  
The cat cafe is already closed. “I think we need to go inside the cafe.”

  
Jihoon is already working on the lock when he saw someone’s silhouette from a distant. It’s a man’s silhouette a bit taller than him.

  
“Shit.”

  
“Woozi? What’s happening?”

  
“The bastard’s here. Quick! Help me catch him.” He looked at his spy watch, turned on radar mode and saw Seungcheol’s coordinates. He quickly calculated the possible whereabouts of the man.

“It’s 30 degrees west from your position, Coups.”

  
“Copy that.”

“Mini, if ever there’s someone suspicious that passes by your current post, please let us know.”

“Roger that.”

  
Jihoon ran as fast as he can, determined to catch the asshole playing mind games with them.

He turned right when he suddenly bumped into someone.

  
“What the hell?”

  
“Cheol?”

“Ji?”

Jihoon shook his head. “Dammit where did he go?” He pressed something on his watch and a small light illuminated from it.

  
He pointed the light to the wall of the alleyway. They saw a huge almost fresh red paint drawn on it.

It’s an arrow pointing to their left.

When the two agents looked at their left, they read the sign on the gate of a huge establishment.

  
“Pledis University.”

A few seconds later, their spy watch suddenly beeped.

Another code appeared on the screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> answers on the replies~ uwu


	7. 00111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for answering the codes 💛

“Baboo~”

  
Jihoon hummed in response. His eyes are closed, arms wrapped around the other’s waist. He smiled hearing Soonyoung’s voice.

The voice he grew to love throughout all those years that they’ve been together.

It’s been hours ago since they confessed with each other. Soft, innocent kisses turned into a heated makeout session. The next thing they knew, they’re both naked on Jihoon’s bed, with nothing but their heartbeat on top of each other to hear.

Jihoon felt the other caressing his face so he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by those bunched up cheeks, sharp jawline and those slanted beautiful eyes in which he can see the universe.

  
“Baboo~”

Jihoon groggily answered. “Why?”

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

Jihoon chuckled. “I should be the one saying that.” He kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. Then, pulled the other closer to his body. “I can’t promise to be the perfect boyfriend but I promise to be the best for you.”

Soonyoung nuzzled closer on Jihoon’s chest. “You don’t have to be the best for me. You’re already perfect the way you are now, Lee Jihoon.” He looked up then reached for Jihoon’s lips.

  
“Don’t ever leave me.” Jihoon told Soonyoung.

  
“I should be the one asking you that.”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
“It’s the fucking alphabet.” Cheol frustratedly groaned. “Is he underestimating us?”

  
Jihoon squinted his eyes at the decoded message. “Wait.”

  
The other two looked at him. “What?”

“There’s something missing.”

  
Coups and Mini looked at the code again. They both clenched their fists at the realization. “The ‘U’ is missing.”

  
“What the hell does that supposed to mean?” Cheol asked. He’s as frustrated as Jihoon.

The leader stared at the screen intently.

“Missing U.”

The two agents looked at him. “Huh?”

  
“The code means ‘missing U’.”

  
Mingyu chewed on his lower lip, trying to think of a solution. “I think all the messages he’s leaving us are connected.”

Cheol looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Starting from ‘Acushla’, then the ‘i <3 u’, and now this. It says ‘missing U.”

“What? Is that spy really trying to confess or what? Who the hell is this lovesick fool trying to mess with us through this childish codes?” Cheol asked. He felt the other two’s eyes on him. “Why are you two looking at me?”

  
“Have you ever dated someone from Pledis University?” Mingyu asked the older.

  
Cheol gulped nervously. “I-I have. Why are you suddenly asking me that?”

  
Jihoon licked his lips. “Heartbeat. I love you. Missing U. I’m more than sure it’s someone connected to...” He paused as if saying that word will make him throw up. “Connected to love.”

  
“What if it’s someone who you used to date, Cheol hyung?” Mingyu asked. “And he’s getting revenge at you for breaking his heart.”

  
The heartbreaker creased his forehead, his lips pressed into thin line. “T-That’s not possible. You know how careful I am about our identities. I would never expose this job to anyone.”

Jihoon and Mingyu knew that. Choi Seungcheol might have been fooling around all the time but in the span of two years as a secret agent, he never put Tres-E’s identity in line.

  
“Not even when you’re drunk?” Mingyu questioned.

  
“Ya! Kim Mingyu! You know very well I scored the highest on that one training involving alcohol tolerance.” He bit his lower lip when he remembered something. “I only let my guard down in the presence of my childhood friend.” He immediately shot up. “But! I never exposed this job to him. Cross my heart.”

  
Jihoon sighed. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “J, are you there?”

  
The cat appeared on the screen. “I’m always here.”

  
“We need to enter Pledis University. Please prepare the necessary documents. I already looked into it and it says here that the enrollment is next week.” Jihoon said.

  
“We’re going to study?” Cheol and Mingyu asked in chorus.

  
Their leader nodded. “We need to be planted on each department with persons of interest to catch the culprit.”

“Copy that. I’ll send it to you tomorrow by noon.” J told the three spies.

  
“Mini, I trust you have finished the profiles I asked you? I want you to add Cheol’s previous flings in that.”

Cheol’s mouth is agape. He opened to say something but immediately closed it again.

“Coups, I want you to find another set of frequencies for our spy gadgets. The intruder already hacked these because he has our files so he’s able to send the Morse Code and binary earlier.”

  
“Roger that, Woozi.” Cheol answered and walked towards his work station.

“Wait.”

Cheol looked back at him. “Why?”

  
“Don’t change mine. I want the bastard to continue communicating with me. Just get me another set of spare.” Jihoon said, eyes fixated on the last code sent to them.

  
“Okay.”

  
“J, are you there?” Mingyu asked an hour later.

  
The cat appeared on the monitors again. “I told you I’m always here.”

  
“Can I ask you what happened two years ago? There’s a glitch on the database and it’s not showing the list of the spies who resigned.” Mingyu said that made Jihoon’s ears perk up. He wheeled his swivel chair towards Mingyu’s work station to see the problem.

  
“It’s before I got into the company.” He whispered.

“That’s why I didn’t ask you, hyung.”

J took a long time to answer. “It’s around the time in which I just inherited the company so I don’t know. I can check with the company’s archive if that’s necessary.”

  
Jihoon looked at the cat on the monitor suspiciously. He understands that the company needs to hide the owner’s identity to protect him. But until now, he’s still curious about J’s identity.

“You trained as a spy too, right?”

“Yes, I did.” J answered.

Jihoon’s hunch is telling him that J knows something about what happened but decided not to press on the matter for now. They need to focus on catching the bastard.

  
“Hyung, the files are deleted. It’s deleted by someone.” Mingyu told their leader. “By the way, can I ask you something?”

  
Jihoon tried recovering the files on the database. “What is it?”

Mingyu licked his lips. “I’m just curious about this ex-spy named Jeon Wonwoo. You are good friends, right? When I looked at his profile, it says here that he violated a rule. I wonder what rule that is?”

He saw the older froze. It’s a split second reaction but enough for Mingyu to notice. Well, spy trainings. “I don’t know, Gyu. After he left, we never really talked again.”

  
Cheol suddenly talked after being silent for the whole hour. He’s contemplating if he really did expose Tres-E’s identity accidentally to anyone. “There’s a rumor.”

  
Mingyu’s forehead creased. “What rumor?”

  
“That he violated Espiyas Principle #3.”

  
The youngest’s mouth is agape. “Never fall in love.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Baboo~ you’re a genius so I think you can solve this.” Soonyoung excitedly intertwined his hands with his boyfriend.

  
Jihoon shrugged. “Solve what? If that’s another childish antics of yours, Kwon Soonyoung, I...”

The other pouted cutely. “Are you calling me childish? Lee Jihoon, are you calling your boyfriend childish?”

  
Jihoon laughed then kissed Soonyoung’s pout away. “You’re my big baby.”

  
Soonyoung’s face lit up. “Okay here, Baboo, ABC.”

Jihoon raised his brow. “ABC? What are you going to do with alphabet now, Kwon Soonyoung?”

The other kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “Always Be Careful.”

He saw his boyfriend’s ears getting red. “Ya!”

  
“Baboo~ I thought your IQ is 200?” Soonyoung teased. “Okay, how about DEFG?”

  
“Donut Eggs Fried Grapes.”

The other shook his head then kissed Jihoon’s nose. “Don’t Ever Forget G-hoon.”

  
Jihoon smiled at the pun. “You’re enjoying this, Kwon Soonyoung.” He crossed his arms waiting for the next.

  
“I’m H.I.”

His boyfriend decided to just play with Soonyoung’s antics. He leaned closer so the other won’t find it hard to kiss his lips. “Just do it.”

  
Soonyoung chuckled and kissed Jihoon’s left cheek instead. “I’m Happy Inlove.”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to pout. “What the hell? So you’re going to do it until Z?”

  
The other nodded. “JKLM.”

  
“Just Kiss my Lips Meanie.” Jihoon said that made the other laugh.

“Baboo~ you’re too impatient.” He kissed Jihoon’s right cheek. “Just Keep Loving Me.”

  
Jihoon crossed his arms. “Okay, I’ll forgive you if you’ll do NOPQRSTUVWXYZ and kiss me on my lips next.”

Soonyoung pinched Jihoon’s cheeks. “Okay.”

  
The other’s mouth is agape. “Wait, you’ll really...”

  
“No Other Person Quite Reasonable Shall Treat U Very Well Xcept me, You’ll Zee!” He finally kissed Jihoon’s lips next.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
After a week, Tres-E moved to their respective dormitories that J set up for them.

“I told you, I want to be on a single room, J. Why do you have to give me a roommate? You know how much I hate people.” Jihoon grumbled on the cat he’s currently video calling while unpacking his things.

  
The other bed is still empty. He figured his roommate is still out.

“We got no choice, Woozi.”

Jihoon disconnected the call then decided to take a shower first. He looked at his reflection on the mirror.

He breathed heavily. “You can do it, Lee Jihoon.

“Let’s catch that asshole.”

  
He stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards the bedside table and found a message on his spy watch.

It’s been a week since the other spy sent them codes. He excitedly opened the notification.

** 你好吗 **

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows as he translated the message inside his head. He was startled and immediately put on his defense mode when the door of the room opened.

He froze when it revealed someone he least expected to see after all this years.

  
They stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever before the other smiled at him.

He fucking smiled at him. Jihoon felt his insides twist.

  
“You must be my new roommate?” The guy walked near him. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Nice meeting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — any clue on who’s J and the other spy? 
> 
> — comments and kudos are highly-appreciated 🙏🏻


	8. 01000

Tres-Espiyas were busy investigating some people from Pledis University when the cat appeared on the screen again.

  
“J, what’s up?” Cheol is the one who asked.

  
It’s been three days since the intrusion of the mysterious spy inside Maxam. And they still have no idea who it is except for the assumption that it’s someone from Pledis University.

This mission is really difficult since the other people inside the company don’t know about this except Tres-E. The spy unit needs to be as discreet as possible.

  
“I already have your necessary documents to enter Pledis University. I will deploy you to the university’s largest departments to start searching there. We really have limited time, Tres-E. Those files...” They heard J sigh. “They can destroy our company.”

  
Jihoon still find this whole thing suspicious. But he’s not saying anything because he doesn’t know who to trust at this very moment. Even this cat on the LED screen is suspicious to him.

“What department did you put me?” Cheol asked. He’s crossing his fingers it’s not where those he dated are. He actually thought of what Mingyu told him a few days ago.

About all of this being a plan to bring him down. About this being a plan to take a revenge on him.

But he couldn’t think of someone who has the means to do that. He hasn’t even flirted inside the company.

He values Tres-Espiyas more than anything else.

  
A profile flashed on the screen. It’s their fake diplomas and some documents and certificates to support their university transfer.

  
“What the hell?!” Jihoon and Cheol cussed when they saw what’s under their names.

Jihoon’s mouth is agape when he saw what department J put him in. He crossed his arms and rubbed his temples. “What do you think you’re doing, J?”

  
“What? Why?”

  
He clenched his fists. “Do you really have to put me in Performing Arts Department?”

“You’re the only one here who has a background on music, Woozi.” J answered, matter-of-factly.

  
Jihoon brushed his hair upwards frustratedly. “You know very well that was long ago. And do you really think we can find someone spy material in that department?”

  
J just laughed at his question. “Well, we found you at Performing Arts Department two years ago, Jihoon.”

The other flinched. He wants to say something but he kept his mouth shut.

🔎🔎🔎

  
“Baboo~” Soonyoung peeped through the door and saw Jihoon sitting at his usual spot on his study table.

  
The other smiled when his boyfriend walked towards him and gave him a backhug. This is what he needed at that moment.

“What are those papers?” Soonyoung asked when he saw several documents cluttered on Jihoon’s table.

  
Jihoon made Soonyoung sit on his lap. He put his chin on the other’s shoulder as he snaked his hand around his boyfriend’s waist. He momentarily shut his eyes. “Those are nothing, Baboo~”

  
“What do you mean nothing? These are scholarship offers, Jihoon. Oh my God. Harvard University? Wow.”

  
Jihoon hugged Soonyoung tighter. Their school principal called him earlier to give him some offers to study for these prestigious universities both local and abroad.

“Have you chosen already?” Soonyoung asked. He’s biting on his lower lip. His breath hitched when Jihoon kissed him on his neck.

  
“I choose you.” Jihoon answered.

  
“What do you mean, me? I meant...”

Jihoon closed his eyes. “Soonyoung...”

“What? Is there any problem?”

  
“Everyone is telling me to take up either engineering or medicine.” He sighed.

Soonyoung smiled. “That’s because you are a genius and they know you’ll be an asset in those departments.” He said proudly. “Why? Are you planning not to go to those fields?”

  
Jihoon intertwined his hand with Soonyoung’s. “You know that’s not where my heart is.”

  
Soonyoung froze. He stood up and faced Jihoon. He knew very well where Jihoon’s heart really is. The other might be excelling in everything but he knows where Jihoon finds peace.

  
It’s music.

He cupped Jihoon’s face. “Do what makes you happy, Jihoon. I’ll be here no matter what happens. I want you to remember that.” He kissed Jihoon on the lips. The latter put his hands around Soonyoung’s neck.

  
Jihoon giggled between kisses. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
“Jihoon, let’s switch places. I can learn how to play those instruments.” Cheol said. He’s desperate. He doesn’t want to be on the Medical Department.

  
It’s where Jeonghan is.

  
“I already...enrolled you.” J answered.

  
“What the hell, J? Without even consulting us?” Cheol stood up and shouted at the cat on the screen. “Gyu! Aren’t you going to complain too? This is absurd.”

  
Mingyu just licked his lips. “Actually, I love where he put me.” J deployed Mingyu at the Engineering Department.

Cheol rolled his eyes. “Why do you have to put me here? This is where my childhood friend is.”

  
J cleared his throat. “I thought it’s alright with you. Since your family knew you’re taking up Medicine here at Maxam, right?”

Cheol groaned and pouted. He went back to his work station and sulked, contemplating his life choices.

Maxam is a spy company disguised as a university, right? He told his family he’s taking up medicine so they won’t worry even if he won’t go to Jeonghan’s university.

  
When they don’t have a mission, Seungcheol is studying on his own about his ‘supposed’ course to not make his family suspect him.

It’s the same for Jihoon and Mingyu.

  
Except for the fact that those two chose Engineering as their specialty so it’s connected to what they do.

  
“You have your favorites, J.” Cheol whined. He pointed at Mingyu. “You only made Mingyu go to the department related to what we really do here.”

  
J laughed. “I don’t have any favorites. I just put you to where you’re supposed to be before entering Maxam.” A pie graph appeared on the screen. “Look at this.”

  
Tres-E looked at the pie graph that shows where most of the students of Pledis University are enrolled. It’s Engineering, Medicine and Performing Arts Department.

“And besides, one of those prime suspects that you listed is on the Engineering Department. Mingyu is the only one he didn’t know among all of you.”

Jihoon raised his brow. “Who?”

Mingyu is the one who answered. “Jeon Wonwoo.”

It automatically made Jihoon shut up. He started accepting the fact that he’s going to be in the department that’d remind him more of that person.

That person who holds that much power to make and break him.

Cheol shook his head. “Okay, now that we’re enrolled. What do we do next?”

  
Jihoon is the one who answered. “I believe there’s a dormitory, right? We need to get in that.”

“For what, hyung?” Mingyu asked.

  
“I believe that asshole is telling us to. He already mentioned that university twice. Let’s pretend like we’re falling into his trap.” Jihoon smirked. That video of that other spy mocking him through the camera is already tattoed inside his mind.

It’s making him want to crush him more.

  
After an hour, Cheol and Mingyu went out of their hideout to do some matters. It’s Jihoon who’s left inside that room.

  
“Aren’t you going out, too?” He was snapped back to reality when the cat appeared again.

  
“You know very well this is my home, J.” Jihoon said. He didn’t know who the guy behind the cat is but he knows that the guy knows him too much.

They’re in a spy company. It’d be weird if J didn’t know anything about his employees. He knows everything. He knows every little detail about his subjects.

By everything, it means their weakness, their past, every little details about their lives.

And that makes him more scary.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon looked at the screen of his laptop intently. He’s finally able to reformat his PC after a virus infected it.

But what made him crease his forehead is the piece of document that mysteriously appeared on his documents.

“Maxam Undercovers, Inc.? What kind of nonsense is this?”

  
On the screen, there’s an application form and an invitation. His name is on it. There’s also a Morse Code attached to it. 

“Baboo?” Soonyoung called Jihoon. The latter got startled because he didn’t even hear the other’s footsteps. He immediately closed the window. “What’s that?”

  
“Just a spam message.”

  
Soonyoung smiled then took Jihoon’s hand.

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

“When we already find out who the other spy is, what do you want us to do about him?” Jihoon asked.

  
There’s a long silence before J answered his question.

  
“Eliminate him.”

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
Choi Seungcheol happily unpacked his things knowing that Jeonghan’s room is two floors away from him. He spent two hours hacking on the dorm cameras to know where Jeonghan’s room is.

  
This is a very crucial mission for them. He cannot afford to be distracted.

  
Yoon Jeonghan is one of Choi Seungcheol’s weakness. He may not be able to return the love the other is giving him but he’s someone very important to him.

This is also one of the reasons why he couldn’t take Jeonghan’s heart. He didn’t want the other’s life in danger.

  
So, if ever there’d be a mission and their enemy somewhat uses this weakness of his against him. He’s afraid that he would fuck things up.

He may not be able to marry Yoon Jeonghan but he vowed to their great grandparents that he would protect the other with all his life.

  
Seungcheol is someone who makes and breaks hearts and promises but that’s one promise he can’t break.

  
He got startled when his phone rang. It’s a special phone designated for them so no one can track their calls and messages logs.

Maxam even installed their own antennas and base stations for this special phones for their missions.

  
“Gyu? Why? Have you met your roommate?”

“Hyung! I received something. I thought you already changed the frequency of my devices?” Mingyu told the other in the most hushed tone possible.

  
“Wait, I’ll go out.” He went towards the veranda of that room. He looked at the other rooms and when he found no one, he talked to Gyu again. “I already did. What did you receive? Why did you call me? Where’s Woozi?”

  
“I tried calling him several times already but he’s not answering. Do you think something happened? Do you think we need to check up on him?” Mingyu asked, worried.

  
Cheol took another device from his pocket. He accessed the dorm’s security cams. He selected the one on Jihoon’s room.

“He’s talking to someone.” He told the other. “Who is he? Why is he frozen like that in front of that guy?” Cheol mumbled.  
“I think Woozi malfunctioned. Let’s contact him later. What message did you get?”

  
“I’ll send the file to you because I don’t really know what this is.” Mingyu said. A few seconds later, a photo appeared on the screen of Cheol’s spy watch.

  
“Holy shit, what is this again?” He cursed. “I’ll send this to Woozi immediately.”

  
He immediately walked out to go to Jihoon’s room to check up on him. But when he opened the door, he was shocked when someone appeared in front of it.

  
“Wow, I thought you just have same names. I didn’t know it’s actually you.” The other said with his honey voice then smiled innocently at Cheol, his irises completely disappearing.

  
Cheol’s eyes went wide. “What are you...” But his eyes got wider when someone appeared from behind the other person.

“Jisoo, who’s your new roommate— Choi Seungcheol?!”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jisoo smiled sweetly. “You know each other?”

🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
“I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Nice meeting you.”

Jihoon looked at the other’s eyes. He’s searching for something. He’s searching for any emotions. He’s trying to read him.

But he failed. He failed miserably.

  
He clenched his fists tightly. All he could see in the other’s eyes is happiness.

Why is he happy?

After all he did to him? After breaking him to pieces? How can he be happy?

He just looked at the hand held out in front of him.

  
Soonyoung shyly rubbed his nape. He withdrew his hand immediately. “Okay, you don’t want to shake hands.”

“You don’t know me?” That’s all Jihoon could think of at that moment.

  
“You are Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung answered with a smile plastered on his face that Jihoon wants to wipe off badly.

Jihoon froze for a second.

“The dorm headmaster told me.”

  
Jihoon felt his insides twist. Does he not really recognize him? He tried searching again for lies inside the other’s eyes. He tried so hard. But he can’t.

“Do I have to know you?” Soonyoung asked innocently. “I mean, don’t get me wrong but are you someone important? Like our President’s son or something?” He chuckled. “I’m just kidding. Loosen up!”

  
His eyes, they’re the same. The same but somewhat different.

  
He could still see the whole universe inside it. But the feeling is different now. Instead of stars, Jihoon can see black holes.

Black holes are dead stars in which nothing not even light can escape from it.

At that moment, Jihoon found himself drowning again. With no light. He can’t escape. He needs help. He needs to look away now.

  
“Your phone is beeping.”

He was sent back to reality when he heard his spy phone sent him a notification.

  
It’s a photo from Coups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: Alien language.


	9. 01001

Jihoon, Cheol, and Mingyu sneaked out of their own rooms and went to their hideout when it’s already lights off in the dorms.

  
Mingyu noticed that the two older spies were both in a daze. Jihoon is just staring blankly at the code sent to him this morning. He’s unpacking his things and trying to install hidden cameras inside his room when his spy phone suddenly beeped.

  
That photo was sent to him. He tried tracking the IP of the sender but when he went to his tracked location, he was led to the auditorium.

There’s a sea of people inside it since it’s the day everyone were coming back to their dorms.

  
When he tried tracking again, the tracker showed different locations this time.

  
He’s being played.

  
That’s when he sought help from Jihoon but the latter isn’t answering. So, he asked Cheol instead.

  
“J, do you perhaps know what happened to them?” Mingyu asked and as always, the cat appeared.

  
“I don’t know, too. Did something happen Woozi, Coups? And have you figured out the code?” J asked.

  
“It’s an alien language.” Jihoon answered, absentmindedly.

  
Mingyu stifled a laugh. “I’m sorry hyung, but what? Alien what?”

  
Jihoon glared at the other. To say that he’s stressed is an understatement. He wants to believe that fate is playing with him. But he is someone who doesn’t believe in those bullshits.

He once believed and look where it took him.

  
“Alien language.”

  
“Tell me you’re joking.” Mingyu fished his phone from his pocket and started searching. “Wow, this kind of language exists? I thought you’re joking...”

  
Jihoon slumped his back on the chair and put an arm on his forehead. “I’m not really in the mood to joke around, Kim Mingyu.”

  
“What does it say?” J asked. “Is this a hint? Are we finally catching the culprit this week?”

  
“It says ‘mirae’.” Mingyu replied. “What does this mean? It means future, right?”

“He also sent me a message.” Jihoon said. “It says ‘ni hao ma’ in chinese characters.”

Cheol groaned. “Tell me, J. You planned all of this, right? You’re doing this to teach us a lesson right?” He looked at the cat on the huge screen in the middle of the room suspiciously.

  
“What do you mean, S.Coups?” J asked calmly.

  
Cheol bit his lower lip. “Why do you have to put me in a room with Hong Jisoo?”

  
“Hyung, who’s Hong Jisoo?”

  
The older looked at Jihoon who just shook his head, stress visible on his face. Mingyu is checking the Pledis U files. He gasped when he saw this Hong Jisoo guy’s profile.

  
“His family owns Pledis.”

The other two nodded.

“What’s his connection with the both of you?”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Cheol, can you help me with something?” Jihoon asked with a quiet voice. He’s the type of person who doesn’t usually asks for favors. But, he’s really desperate now.

  
“Wow, almighty Agent Woozi asking for my help? It’s an honor.” The other grinned to which Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

  
“I’m actually...going to China.”

  
Cheol arched his eyebrow. He looked at Jihoon who just lowered his eyes. “China? What’ll you do there?”

  
“I’m going to look for him.”

  
“Him? You mean that guy who left you? But I thought...”

  
Jihoon breathed heavily. Seungcheol could see the way the other spy’s eyes turned glassy. This is the first time in a few months that they’ve been together that he saw Tres-E’s leader show this kind of emotion.

  
“You really love him, don’t you?”

  
“I tried...” Jihoon paused. “I tried forgetting him. But I just can’t, Cheol. I’m already in way too deep. I can’t even pull myself up. I gave him permission to fix my heart. I depended on him too much. I didn’t prepare myself for this thing.”

  
“For the possibility that he’ll leave me someday.” Jihoon bit his inner cheeks, trying to stop himself from crying. “Isn’t it funny?” He laughed bitterly. “That he’s the one who gave me the cure but he’s also the one who gave me more pain in the end. I need him to heal me but he’s gone.” He trailed off, biting his lips to stop his tears. “He’s gone.”

  
Cheol looked at him, sympathetically. “Why do you fall in love when you all know you’ll just get hurt in the end?”

  
“Kwon Soonyoung is worth every risk of falling in love.”

  
Choi Seungcheol will never understand.

“I need to at least know his reason.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Jihoon, are you at the airport now?” Cheol asked over the phone.

“Yes, I’m really sorry for bothering you. This is the first and last time I...”

  
The other just laughed. “Don’t mention it. I’m always happy to help a friend.”

There’s a long pause before Jihoon could answer. “F-Friend?”

  
Cheol pouted. “Why? You don’t consider me a friend? You’re a friend to me, Jihoonie.”

  
He laughed when the other didn’t answer. “Come back safely, friend. And kick your man’s ass for me. Seeing you cry makes me think someone abducted the true Woozi.”

  
Jihoon sighed. “Forget the guy you saw crying that other night. He’s not Agent Woozi. He’s just Lee Jihoon.”

  
“I think I like that guy Lee Jihoon more than Agent Woozi.” Cheol replied that made the other chuckle.

  
“Whatever. Just do well on our mission. I’m really sorry for asking you to do this alone.”

“It’s really okay, Jihoon. Don’t worry.” Cheol reassured.

  
He roamed his eyes around the club. He smirked when he found his target. Their mission is to obtain a file from this certain Hong Jisoo guy. It’s the easiest mission given to Jihoon and Cheol so far.

“He looks so pure and innocent. What should I do to him?” Cheol muttered under his breath.

  
He sat beside the target, both of his elbows on the counter as he smiled to the guy beside him. “Aren’t you lonely?”

Jisoo looked at him with his innocent doe eyes. He smiled, lips quirking upwards. “How did you know?”

Cheol laughed. “Your aura doesn’t really suit here.”

The other laughed, too. The sound of his voice is so angelic, heavenly that what he did next made Seungcheol taken aback. Jisoo smirked at him, then leaned into his ears. “Do you want to take me to somewhere else?”

  
Hong Jisoo is one of Choi Seungcheol’s flings. The heartbreaker flirts with girls a lot but Jisoo is the only guy he has ever flirted with. (Jeonghan is an exception, according to him.) Not only once. But many times.

  
Choi Seungcheol never meets with a past fling again. It’s his Golden Rule. The longest flirting a Choi Seungcheol can do is an average of 8 hours.

  
It’s a one-time, big-time thing. But for Jisoo, he didn’t know why but he’s drawn to him. It’s pure curiosity at first not until it happened twice, thrice and so on.

Everything ended because of that one mistake Seungcheol did.

  
They’re on Jisoo’s couch, making out when Seungcheol moaned a different name.

“J-Jeonghan.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

Jihoon is walking back to the dorm when he felt a presence. Someone is following him.

He continued walking at his own pace to act as if he’s not noticing anything. Jihoon, Cheol and Mingyu’s rooms are on different buildings so he’s walking alone.

  
All the lights are turned off when he arrived. He was planning to lead whoever is following him to that tiny, dark space under the stairs so he can finally catch him.

He already planned the whole thing inside his head, including the way he’ll rip the other’s head when someone pulled him. Before he could even react, the other pushed him in the small space under the stairs.

The space is too small that their faces are literally just a few inches away from each other and they could feel each other’s breath.

Jihoon tried to reverse the position. He held the other’s hand, put it on the stranger’s back and pushed him against the wall.

He heard a loud grunt. He froze when he recognized the voice.

  
“J-Jihoonie, it hurts! This is me, Soonyoung, your roommate.” He’s slamming the wall because Jihoon’s grip on him really hurts.

  
“What do you think you’re doing? Why are you following me?” Jihoon asked. The other guy quickly covered his lips.

  
“Ssssh, we’ll get penalties if the dorm master finds out we sneaked out.”

  
Their faces are on a dangerously close distance that one wrong move and something...might happen.

  
Jihoon’s heart is racing inside his chest. He wondered if it’s Soonyoung’s heart or his. He decided it’s his.

  
Agent Woozi has quick reflexes on every mission but Lee Jihoon isn’t. After two years, he still has the same effects on him. He gathered all his courage to push the other away....but failed.

  
A few minutes later, a light flashed coming from the stairs.

“No students are out, right?”

  
“There’s none, Sir.”

  
“Good.”

  
When they’re sure that the guards are already away from them, Soonyoung removed his hand on Jihoon’s lips.

“You’re safe now.” He smiled at Jihoon, slanted eyes disappearing.

Jihoon clenched his fists. This ain’t it. He didn’t expect the other to be this happy. After all he’s done, he hoped that the other is suffering just like him, too.

  
He hoped...Soonyoung is miserable too.

  
Seeing him smile without even remembering what he did to him, it’s...unfair. It’s devastatingly unfair.

  
Jihoon pushed Soonyoung away from him.

“I don’t need your help.”

He quickly ran towards his room, changed clothes then draped the blanket all over his body.

He tried sleeping but his heart is still beating crazily inside his chest.

Stupid heart. Why are you still crazy for that person who’s the very same reason you’re broken? He thought.

  
He heard the door creak open then close again. Jihoon heard some rustlings. He figured Soonyoung might have put something on his bedside table.

  
“Are you asleep? I don’t know why you’re mad at me. I guess you had a bad day so here’s a strawberry milk to cheer you up. Good night, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon flinched from under the blanket when he heard the nickname.

His name still comes out of Soonyoung’s lips beautifully like the sweetest melody he has ever heard.

He hates it.

He hates it so much.

  
Without knowing it, tears fell from his eyes.

They say time will heal the wounds.

That’s bullshit. It can’t heal Jihoon’s heart. That night, Tres-E’s leader who never showed any weakness to anyone cried himself to sleep.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
When he woke up the next morning, he saw Soonyoung standing by the door, holding a box.

He checked his phones and saw messages from Cheol and Mingyu.

“Hyung, did you get a package too?”

“Woozi, someone sent me a box.”

  
Soonyoung walked towards him. “Hey, someone left it for you. Shit—what happened to your eyes...”

Jihoon quickly grabbed the box from Soonyoung. He went to the bathroom to open it. He called the other two agents.

“Hello? What did you receive? What’s this box?”

The other two sent him a photo of what they received inside the box.

  
“Here’s mine.” Cheol said. 

“I received this.” Mingyu answered. 

“Another set of codes?” He asked while tearing the box. Inside it, he found something too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop your deciphered codes and theories at the replies~ thank youuuuu uwu it helps a lot


	10. 01010

“Baboo, can’t I just go with you?” Jihoon asked, his lips pouted while his hands are intertwined with Soonyoung’s.

  
They’re on the beach, walking hand in hand, barefooted under the moonlight. Soonyoung laughed at what Jihoon said. “I’ll just be gone for three weeks, Baboo. You know I’m the only one who can lead my grandparents’ death anniversary right?”

  
Jihoon stopped walking. He breathed heavily. “But Seoul is approximately 900 kilometers away from Beijing. And that’s freaking two weeks, Soonyoung. That’s 1,209,600 seconds without you beside me.”

Soonyoung went in front of Jihoon to cup his cheeks. “Stop with your numbers. My mind can’t keep up, Baboo.” They both laughed.

  
“Can I just go with you? Please? Please?” Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon’s cute whining.

  
“Sorry, Baboo~ You’re cute but no. You have to stay here for your college entrance exams. We already talked about this, right?”

  
Jihoon pouted again. “I told you, no matter what the results are, I’ll still go to the same university as you are.”

  
“But still, you have to take those entrance exams so your Dad won’t be disappointed.”

  
The other pouted even more. “So no dates for two weeks? No spooning for two weeks? Soonyoung, I can’t.”

  
Soonyoung sighed. “We’ll have lots and lots of dates and spooning once I come back, Baboo.”

  
“But, Soonie...” Jihoon sneezed that made his boyfriend laugh.

  
“Wear your hoodie!” Soonyoung put the hood on Jihoon’s head. He rubbed his palms then placed it on Jihoon’s face to keep his boyfriend warm.

  
Jihoon looked at him intently. Soonyoung chuckled. “Mr.Genius, this is called friction. This is to generate heat to keep my cute boyfriend warm.”

  
The other is still looking at him with his brown orbs.

“Soonyoung.”

“Hmm?” Soonyoung continued doing what he’s doing.

  
“Do you want to know what will keep me warm more than friction?” Jihoon asked seriously.

  
“What...”

Soonyoung was startled when Jihoon suddenly pulled the strings of his hoodie and the latter connected their lips.

  
They both giggled when they parted.

  
“You’ll come back, right?”

“Of course, I’ll come back.”

“Promise?”

Soonyoung kissed him again. “Promise and sealed with a kiss.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

“Why didn’t you tell me you’ll transfer here, Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked the other who’s just staring at a distance while sitting on his bed.

  
“How did you know Jisoo?”

  
“Your parents know about this?”

  
Cheol ignored his question and continued bombarding him with questions. “Are you friends with him?”

  
“Why does it has to be here, Cheol? Your school is a great university, right?” They are both stubborn. They won’t let each other win. In the end, Cheol just looked at Jeonghan directly.

  
“You’ll never let me win, Hani.”

“I’m the one always losing when it comes to you anyways.” Jeonghan muttered to himself but enough for Cheol to hear.

  
There’s an awkward silence after.

  
In the end, Jeonghan gave up. He sighed then answered the other’s question. “Jisoo is my best friend.”

  
Cheol’s mouth is agape. “B-Best friend? Since when? Two years ago? Why didn’t I know about this? I’m your bestest friend, Hani!” He whined.

  
“Choi Seungcheol, you know very well we can’t be friends.” Jeonghan answered in a quiet voice. It made Seungcheol flinch. “The moment I started having feelings for you, that’s the day I decided we can’t be friends.”

  
The other froze. He could still remember the day Jeonghan confessed to him.

Just like that day, Cheol kept his head hung low. He lowered his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

  
Jeonghan smiled weakly. “You don’t need to say sorry. The moment I fell for you, I know where I’ll stand. It’s just that I believe all feelings deserve to come out and be said so I took my chance.” He opened the door then added softly before closing it, “But as expected, I failed.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Jihoon!” Soonyoung called his roommate but the other just continued walking, not even sparing him a glance.

  
Jihoon pretended like the other isn’t existing for days now. They have a mission to accomplish. The codes are still vague and they’re still not getting anywhere.

  
No, he can’t be distracted.

  
He actually searched Soonyoung’s medical history. He actually has an amnesia according to the records. Jihoon hated his heart for worrying. He may not admit it to himself but he’s actually worried about what happened that made the other lose his memories.

But everytime he’s starting to care, the memory of that last message Soonyoung sent him haunts him. It’s slapping him real hard.

What could be worse about someone you gave your whole heart to telling you they don’t love you anymore?

  
He was walking towards his last subject for the day when he felt warm hands gripping his wrist. Ironic how it felt so warm yet it sent shivers down his spine.

  
“Jihoon! Can you at least talk to me?”

  
The other took off the earphones (that aren’t even playing music) and just looked at him, expressionless.

  
“What do you want?” He hissed.

  
“I just want to give you this.” Jihoon looked down at Soonyoung’s hand and found a key. “You forgot your key.”

  
Jihoon quickly took the key from his hand then was about to walk away again when Soonyoung stopped him again.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung.” He said, his voice low but stern. He tried to look at the other’s eyes but completely regretted it. “That’s your name, right? Please, don’t talk to me. Just...stay away.”

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but he saw a glint of sadness on the other’s eyes.

  
“Can I at least ask why? What did I do wrong?” Soonyoung asked. “You can’t just tell me to stay away.”

  
‘You ruined me.’ Jihoon wanted to answer that but kept his mouth shut. He grimaced. He can’t believe the other really has the audacity to ask for reasons after leaving him like that.

  
“I’m irritated. You’re too loud. I don’t like loud people. Most especially loud people who can’t mind their own business.”

  
‘I don’t like loud people but I loved you.’ Jihoon thought again. He shook his head at the thought.

  
“Is that enough reason?” He asked.

  
“Please leave me alone.” Jihoon turned his back again only to be blocked again by Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung is still that persistent guy who doesn’t know when to give up.

Jihoon was surprised when Soonyoung handed him a red umbrella. “I won’t bother you anymore. But please take this. The weather forecast says that it’ll rain tonight.”

  
The other felt a sudden pang inside his chest. He tried to look again at the other’s face.

All he could see is sincerity. This is seriously killing him inside.

  
“Why do you even care?” Jihoon swatted Soonyoung’s hand holding the umbrella then entered his classroom. He took a seat at the last row. When he looked at Soonyoung again, he saw the other’s head hung low.

  
“Lee Jihoon, you have to focus.” He muttered to himself.

He put on his spy glasses, turned on his in-ear and started communicating with the other two agents.

“Woozi, finally. Where have you been?” Cheol asked from the other line.

  
Jihoon creased his forehead. “Sorry, I got stuck with something. Mini, any news about your roommate?”

  
The maknae immediately answered. “There’s still none. My classmates are all waiting for him. Is he that good-looking? Our room is always full of girls not even enrolled in our class because of him.”

  
Cheol laughed. “Good-looking is an understatement. He’s beyond good-looking. Right, Jihoon?”

  
The leader just groaned. Choi Seungcheol and his big mouth. He quickly diverted the topic. “I already sent you a photo of him. You haven’t seen it?”

  
“I’m checking my mail—Wait what?!” Mingyu exclaimed. “I-Is he really Agent Nonu?”

  
“Hush, Mingyu. Don’t be too loud.”

  
“You know him?” Cheol asked.

  
Their conversation is interrupted when someone sat beside Jihoon.

  
“Hello? Are you new here, too?”

Jihoon just nodded. He chose the cornermost seat to avoid the eyes of the other students while he’s working. He’s pissed off someone sat on the seat beside him.

  
“What’s your name?” Jihoon almost rolled his eyes. Why is he still talking to him. Isn’t it obvious, he doesn’t want to talk?

  
“Jihoon.” He answered, simply.

  
“Hi, Jihoon. I’m Jun.”

The class started. He’s scanning every faces inside that room with his spy glasses to get their profiles. Cheol finished acquiring the database of Pledis so they were able to access every student’s info.

  
When the class ended, a notification appeared on Jihoon’s spy watch.

It’s Mingyu.

‘Hyung, I managed to obtain something from the sender of that audio file sent to you with Morse Code.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another set of codes~ big thanks to the readers who answer each codes~ 
> 
> next chapter will be posted when someone got the correct answer :)


	11. 01011

Cheol and Mingyu froze upon seeing Jihoon’s message to the both of them.

“Coups, Mini, do you want to eat ramen?”

  
They’re on their way to the headquarters when Jihoon sent them this message.

  
‘Do you want to eat ramen?’ is like a secret code between the three of them. J doesn’t even know about this. Jihoon made that for matters involving something that they don’t want the company to know.

  
Both of the two agents wondered what the problem is.

  
“I wonder why he’s suddenly asking for this.” Cheol muttered to himself.

“Cheollie!”

  
Seungcheol quickly put the spare phone on his pocket when he heard someone call him. He turned around and saw Jisoo smiling at him. It’s that usual, sweet innocent smile.

  
Seungcheol knew better than anyone that that smile hides a thousand secrets. He decided to play along and smiled at the other, too.

  
“Jisoo, why are you calling me? Missing me already?”

  
The other laughed. “You’re still the same.”

  
Cheol laughed at what he heard. “Please, don’t say that. Change is the only thing constant in this world.”

  
“Do you want to come with us?”

  
Cheol knitted his eyebrows. “Us?”

  
“Jeonghan and I. Let’s eat! My treat.” Jisoo smiled sweetly. His voice is still as soothing as ever but Seungcheol dismissed the thought when he heard Jeonghan’s name.

  
“I didn’t know you’re friends with my friend.” Cheol said with sarcasm.

Jisoo looked at him and smiled again, eyes turning into crescents. “I know right. This is such a big coincidence. I really think this is fate, Cheol.”

  
The other chuckled. “You know very well I don’t believe in those bullshits but okay, if that’s what you want to believe.”

  
Cheol knew better than anyone else how lethal those smiles are. They’re dangerous. Hong Jisoo is a dangerous guy.

“I actually just realized something. Yoon Jeonghan is the same Jeonghan you moaned when we...”

  
Cheol immediately cut him off. “I didn’t know Hong Jisoo is someone who holds grudges.”

Jisoo smiled again. “I’m not! I just remembered because it’s too hilarious.”

  
“Cheollie, want me to tell you something?”

  
He was about to say no when the other suddenly pulled him by his collar until their noses touched.

  
“What—“

“Be careful.” Jisoo smirked. “I want you to always be careful. Those people you’re trying to protect, I hope you can protect them till the end..” He let go of Cheol then smiled sweetly again.

  
“It’s really a pity you won’t be able to eat with us.”

  
Cheol is staring at Jisoo. His last words ringing inside his head. He decided to turn away but when he did, he saw a familiar figure behind them.

  
“Jeonghan.”

  
Jisoo walked towards Jeonghan. “Hani! I didn’t know you’re there. Cheol and I are talking about something.”

  
Cheol saw a glint of hurt in Jeonghan’s eyes. He wants to say something. He opened his lips but immediately closed it again when Jeonghan broke eye contact.

  
“Let’s go.”

  
Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s back walk further away from him.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Mingyu forgot to turn on the camera on the spy clock in his room so instead of going straight to that ramen house they frequents to everytime they’re on a ‘Do you want to eat ramen?’ code, he’s treading his way to his room.

A few minutes after, he felt a presence behind him. He quickened his pace but he could still feel the presence following him. He turned right then hid behind the post. He was ready to take down that someone’s body.

  
When a person in all-black appeared a few seconds after, he quickly pulled it for a headlock but he was surprised when that person suddenly pinned him to the ground.

  
“Who are you?” The stranger said, his voice muffled because of the mask.

  
Mingyu’s eyes widened when he recognized the other.

  
“J-Jeon Wonwoo?”

The guy took off his mask. “How did you know me?”

  
Mingyu gulped nervously. Thankfully, his mind immediately thought of something. “Our whole class has been talking about you, how can I not know?” He winced in pain. Wonwoo saw it then removed his weight on top of Mingyu.

He stood up to which Mingyu just followed. “I’m sorry, I thought you’re following me.”

  
Mingyu rubbed his right shoulder. “I should be the one telling you that.”

Jeon Wonwoo, after two years, his reflexes are still quick, Mingyu thought.

He also wondered if he could still remember what he did to him...that night.

  
What Jeon Wonwoo has stolen from Kim Mingyu that very night.

  
He saw Wonwoo crease his forehead. “You’re my classmate? I haven’t seen you before.”

Mingyu rubbed the back of his head. “I just transferred here.”

He stared at Wonwoo’s face for what feels like forever. Cheol is right. Jeon Wonwoo is beyond handsome. He’s really that good-looking. He also wondered who snatched his heart that resulted to him being fired as a spy before even becoming one.

  
According to his research, Wonwoo left even before Tres-Espiyas was made. He trained with Jihoon for months. They were even planned to become a duo before.

  
Unfortunately, this guy in front of him got terminated from his post.

  
He was brought back to reality when Wonwoo suddenly spoke. “Don’t you know it’s rude staring at people?”

  
“I-I’m sorry. I just— Yes, I have to go.” Mingyu started walking again. He felt Wonwoo walking behind him again. He looked back and saw the other still following him.

  
“I’m sorry but...do you know it’s rude following people?” Hypocrite Mingyu. He’s a spy and he follows people. But he really felt like he should say that at that moment.

  
The other just smirked at him. “Me? Following you?” He scoffed, fished out a key inside his pocket then opened the door.

  
Mingyu’s eyes grew wide when he realized it’s his room. He almost forgot they’re roommates. His ears burned in embarrassment.

  
He let out a small ‘Oh.’ as he watched the other took off his shirt.

  
Wonwoo looked at him then smirked. “Why are you staring again? Like what you see?”

Mingyu gulped nervously, his ears burning. “N-No! I’ll go.”

Spy clocks be damned. He was about to close the door again when Wonwoo spoke again.

“Wait!”

  
Mingyu turned his head towards the other guy who’s squinting his eyes at him.

  
Wonwoo walked towards him, then checked his face. Mingyu is taller than him so he has to look up.

  
“We already met before, right?”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Baboo, I need to go.” Soonyoung whispered as he felt Jihoon’s arms on his waist got tighter.

  
“Soonyoung, don’t go.” Jihoon nuzzled his head on his boyfriend’s neck. “Don’t go.”

  
The other just chuckled. “Baboo, two weeks is just a short time.”

  
“A day without you feels like a year, Soonyoung.” Jihoon sighed. Soonyoung giggled when his boyfriend breathed into his neck.

  
“Lee Ji-nius is a cheesy guy. I wonder whose boyfriend is he?”

Jihoon stood on his tippy toes and kissed Soonyoung on the lips.

“I’m Soonyoungie’s.”

  
The other flushed. Jihoon loves the way Soonyoung still blushes at everything that he says or does.

  
“Baboo, while I’m gone, don’t skip meals. You always tend to do that because you’re too focused on making songs or studying.”

Jihoon nodded.

“Sleep early and don’t sleep with only your head on the table. Just lie down comfortably on your bed.”

  
Jihoon nodded. “The bed is empty without you but okay.”

  
“Always bring an umbrella. I already checked the weather for the next two weeks and it says that heavy rains are expected.”

  
“The heaven is crying with me because you’re not here.” Jihoon was about to protest. “But Baboo, you know I don’t like...”

  
“Sssh! I don’t want you getting sick. I’m not there to take care of you. You’re really stubborn.”

  
“Okay.”

“When someone approaches you, you’ll know what you’ll tell them right?” Soonyoung asked. His boyfriend looked at him, confused.

  
“Tell them what?”

  
“That you are Soonyoungie’s Jihoon.”

Jihoon laughed. “You’re so territorial.”

Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes. “Says someone who told me to wear this ring so when someone tries to flirt with me, I’ll tell them I’m married.”

  
Jihoon hugged his waist again. “But seriously, can’t you just go?”

  
“Jihoon~”

  
Jihoon looked up, put his both arms around Soonyoung’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

A kiss worth of two weeks.

  
They parted when they heard the PA system calling all passengers for that Beijing flight.

“I have a surprise for you when you come back.”

  
They finally let each other’s hands go. “Wait for me!” Soonyoung waved.

“I will!”

  
Little did Jihoon know, that two weeks will be two months, and that two months will eventually be two years.

  
Two years without Soonyoung on Jihoon’s side.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
  
Jihoon stared at the last photo they took together before Soonyoung flew to Beijing and never came back.

  
All their memories together flashed back in his mind like old tapes.

  
“Still thinking about him, Jihoon?” He was brought back to reality. When he looked up, it’s Cheol.

  
“You’re here.” He quickly hid his phone.

  
“No need to deny to me, Jihoon. I’ve seen every degrees of you when Soonyoung left.” Cheol said.

  
That’s when Jihoon’s eyes suddenly turned soft. “I don’t know why I’m still hurt. Time heals the wounds right? So, why? Why am I still affected by him?” He licked his lips that’s bone dry then breathed heavily. “I’ve always thought that I already moved on. But I guess I never really did. It still...hurts.”

  
Cheol smiled weakly. He stared outside the window of the ramen house.

  
“When I saw Soonyoung again, I realized why the word ‘hurt’ has no past tense. Do you know why?”

  
Cheol shook his head. For someone inflicting pain, it would be ironic for him to answer that question.

  
“It’s because it never really stops. We never really stop hurting.” Jihoon smiled bitterly.

  
“The pain, it doesn’t die. It’s only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, preparing himself to come out again when the perfect time comes.”

The heartbreaker can’t help but to agree.  
“Why are we living like this, Jihoon?”

  
“This is why we need a Kim Mingyu. We need a heart.” Jihoon answered.

  
Cheol chuckled. “We do have a heart. But yours is just broken while mine is numb. I hope Mingyu would be able to preserve that big heart of his.”

  
Just like a joke, Mingyu entered the room they reserved for their secret meeting.

“Why are you late?” Jihoon asked.

  
“Hyung, Agent Nonu appeared today.”

  
The two agents’ mouths are agape.

  
“Trace where he went this past few days, Gyu.” Jihoon commanded.

Mingyu sat down beside Cheol and tried to recall what happened earlier. “His reflexes are still quick, hyung. He’s even faster than me.”

  
“I wonder why he got fired.” Cheol asked while playing with the tissue papers.

  
Their order arrived and they began talking about their plans. They didn’t bring their ear-piece with them so J won’t be able to hear what they’re talking about.

  
“Why did you suddenly used our secret code, Ji? Is there any problem?”

  
Jihoon slurped his ramen before answering. “I don’t trust anyone right now except the two of you.”

  
“Should I be touched?” Cheol jokingly said that made Tres-E’s leader snort.

  
“I think J is messing with us.”

  
Seungcheol suddenly clapped his hands. “I know I’m not the only one.”

  
Mingyu looked puzzled. “What made you think that, hyung?”

  
“The IP you traced. It’s from Beijing, China. That spy messing with us, I strongly think he’s not alone.” Jihoon said.

  
“And you think J is one of the suspects?”

  
“Everything is possible, Gyu.” Jihoon replied, pointing his chopsticks at Mingyu. “Who knows someone between us three is that spy, too.”

  
Mingyu raised a brow. “Don’t be like that, hyung! Stop scaring me. I don’t want to have internal trust issues.”

  
Jihoon just laughed. “Kim Mingyu, you never learned, haven’t you? Those Espiyas principle exists for this kind of job for a reason.”

  
The youngest of the three sighed. He looked down at his ramen and played with the noodles left. “Those principles are shit. Whoever made that is crazy. We are all humans and it’s impossible not to trust, care and love someone even if you are the most fucked up person in this world.”

  
Cheol suddenly cupped Mingyu’s face to which the latter swatted away. “Wow, Kim Mingyu, you cursed. Who are you? What did you do to our maknae?”

  
“This is why I doubted you being part of our team.” Jihoon shook his head. “Our job is really not for persons like you, Mingyu.”

  
The two heard Mingyu sigh. “It’s not like I had a choice back then.”

  
“Back to our plan, did you already finalize the list of our suspects?”

Mingyu took a pen and a tissue paper. He started listing down the names of the persons he found suspicious.

Jihoon flinched when he saw ‘Kwon Soonyoung’ on the list.

“Why is he included here?”

  
“I saw his records. He came from Beijing.”

  
The leader felt his insides twist. “He’s too innocent to do this kind of things. He can’t even hurt a fly.”

  
Mingyu squinted his eyes at Jihoon. “You told me, everything is possible, hyung. Are you perhaps putting your personal feelings in our mission?”

“Of course not!” Jihoon exclaimed. “I’m just telling you he’s weak.”

“Weak for you.” Cheol coughed that made Jihoon glare at him.

“Hyung, you’re the one who told me before that even the cutest hamsters bite.” Mingyu reasoned out that made Jihoon shut up.

The meeting ended with them deciding that they should put trackers on each of those people on the list.

  
“Can I ask for another set of trackers, Gyu?” Cheol requested. Jihoon crossed his arms.

“If you’re going to use it for something weird again, I swear to god, Coups...”

  
“I won’t! It’s just for extra!”

  
Before ending their secret meeting, Jihoon added, “I want you to retrieve that missing files on our database, Coups. The one before we get into the company.”

“Aye aye, Woozi!”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Aren’t you going to come back to the dorms, Jihoon?” Cheol asked the other who’s starting to walk on the opposite direction.

  
The other just smiled. “I’ll just go somewhere.” He bid goodbye to the other two and walked to the small piano shop he often goes to whenever he’s stressed.

  
That piano shop holds so many memories for him, both good and bad. But he must admit, it’s still his go-to place whenever he’s troubled about something.

The owner quickly recognized him. He used to play here since he was a child.

“It’s been long since I last saw you, Hoonie.”

  
He just smiled. “It’s still there, right?”

  
The owner led him to the grand piano on the corner of the store. “It’s been waiting for you.”

  
Jihoon touched the edge of the keys. This instruments are the same. This is why he likes dealing with them instead of dealing with people.

  
“I wonder when you’ll buy this again.”

  
Jihoon just smiled. “You know how much I convinced my dad to not destroy this, right?”

  
He took a seat and started playing random melodies, soothing to the ears. When people around you can’t save you, music can. Jihoon firmly believes in that.

Even if there’s so many memories that he’s trying hard to forget with music, he can’t deny the fact that it’s the only thing left to him when everyone else leave his side.

  
“Hoonie?”

  
Jihoon froze when he heard a familiar voice. He stopped playing then clenched his fists. It’s been so many years. Of all days, she really chose to show up that day.

  
“Hoonie, is that really you?”

“Don’t touch me.” He stood up.

“Son.”

“The moment you left, you lost your son.”  
Jihoon didn’t even spare the woman a glance as he quickly exited the piano shop.

  
Why are people from his past started showing up at present one by one?

Tears started streaming down his face. Just like a joke, a heavy rain poured down. Jihoon laughed loudly.

“You really hate me, don’t you?” He shouted at the heavens.

  
With heavy footsteps, he reached the park near the university. The heavy rain isn’t really that bad.

  
It can hide Jihoon’s tears.

  
He buried his head on his palms as he started crying his heart out.

  
People and their tendency to just come and go in their lives.

  
People he trusted with his heart but got it broken at the end of the day.

People he loved and inflicted pain on him.

  
Why is life being a huge bitch on him?

  
He stopped crying when he felt that the raindrops stopped hitting his face. When he looked up, he saw someone holding a red umbrella hovering above him.

  
“I told you, it’ll rain, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since there are no code to decipher this chapter, feed me with your theories 👉🏻👈🏻 on who do you think the culprit is or who J is~ 
> 
> again, this is based on boom boom mv :)


	12. 01100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, bcs it’s jeonghan’s bday~ an update !! 💛
> 
> happy birthday, hani~ wish you all the bestest in life uwu

  
“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, dear Baboo~ Happy birthday to you~” Soonyoung entered the room with a cake on his hands.

  
Jihoon took his glasses off and looked at his boyfriend who’s smiling widely at him, eyes formed into crescents.

  
It’s the time of the year again.

  
“I told you I don’t like celebrating my birthday, Soonyoung.” He rubbed his temples.

Soonyoung put the cake on the top of his table then wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck.

  
“Baboo, birthdays are the most important day in our lives.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

  
Jihoon shook his head. “You know very well why I don’t like celebrating my birthday.”

  
It’s because of his mom.

  
His mom is an indie singer before. She’s not that popular but she has some followers. She is that someone who inspired Jihoon to be musically-inclined.

He looks up to his mother so much. Not until, he saw his mom cheating on his dad with her manager.

His mom left him to his Dad’s care. Jihoon’s dad destroyed all of the musical instruments in their house except that grand piano Jihoon begged him to spare.

  
This is where Jihoon’s trust issues started. He’s always cautious of people around him, thinking that if they get too close, and he got attached, they’ll eventually leave him hanging.

  
Thankfully, Kwon Soonyoung came and made him believe in people’s hearts again.

  
Soonyoung nodded. “I did. And I completely understand that. But Jihoon, this day is one of my most important days too.”

  
Jihoon chuckled. “Baboo, your birthday is a few months away.” He pinched both of Soonyoung’s cheeks.

  
The other shook his head. “This is one of my most important dates because you were born today.”

Jihoon looked at the other’s eyes and stared at the universe inside of it. The universe he has grown to love. The universe he wants to live in forever.

  
Soonyoung patted his head. “You’ve worked hard this year too, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Those words are the exact words Jihoon needed to hear. Everyone around him calls him a genius. They respect him, look up to him, but no one. No one ever asked him if he’s okay.

People assumed that just because Jihoon has this cold and distant personality, they all thought that he’s strong too.

  
But no.

  
Just like everyone else, Lee Jihoon is a human. He needs to be told this simple words too. Sometimes, praises like ‘You are smart.’ or ‘You are good-looking.’ are not the words that a person needed to hear.

  
More often than not, it’s ‘You did well.’ and ‘You worked hard.’ that can make anyone’s heart full and contented.

  
Soonyoung hugged him tight. “Thank you for being born, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Jihoon couldn’t help but tear up. Kwon Soonyoung and his special powers to break down Jihoon’s walls. “I love you so much.”

  
“I love you too.”

🔎🔎🔎

  
“Where are you taking me, Baboo?” Soonyoung asked. Jihoon tugged him after eating the cake he bought for him.

  
The other just smiled mysteriously. “I’m letting you meet my first love.”

  
Soonyoung’s expression suddenly turned grim. He stopped walking. “F-First love?”

Jihoon chuckled and continued tugging him. Until they arrived at a piano shop a few blocks away from their dormitory.

The owner saw them. He just nodded at Jihoon and smiled. “She’s waiting for you.”

“Lee Jihoon, you really have the nerve to let me meet your first love...”

  
They stopped in front of a grand piano. Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly. “Meet my first love, Kwon Soonyoung.”

  
Soonyoung laughed as he sighed in relief. “Okay, for a second, I thought you’re referring to someone.”

  
“Jealous Baboo~”

Jihoon sat down. He patted the space next to him so his boyfriend can sit there.

  
“MiMi~ this is Soonyoung.” Jihoon said while pressing the ‘Mi’ key.

  
“I can’t believe tsun tsun Lee Jihoon names a piano with MiMi.”

  
Jihoon laughed. “Mi is a really cute note, Soonie. Listen.” He pressed the key again two times. Soonyoung laughed. “See?”

  
“Your mind, Lee Jihoon.”

  
“My mind? It’s full of one letter only.”

  
Soonyoung’s forehead creased. “What letter?”

“U.”

  
The other’s face blushed. He hit Jihoon’s shoulder playfully. “Ya!”

Jihoon is just laughing at the way Soonyoung is blushing at that corny pickup line.

  
“How can you handle what I’m going to do next if you’re already like this with just a letter, Kwon Soonyoung?”

  
Soonyoung covered half of his face. “What are you going to do?”

  
Jihoon cleared his throat. He started playing some keys on the piano. Soonyoung smiled watching him.

  
Music is indeed Jihoon’s home. You can see it in his eyes.

  
_“Baby, I’m falling head over heels_  
_ Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel~”_

  
Soonyoung laughed. He mouthed, “I already know.” to Jihoon.

  
“_I’m trying to hold back, you ought to know that_  
_ You’re the one that’s on my mind_  
_ Falling too fast deeply in love_  
_ Finding the magic in the colors of you~”_

  
What Jihoon and Soonyoung have between them is beyond magic. What Jihoon is feeling for Soonyoung is as vast as the universe. And just like the universe, it’s unending.

  
_“You’re the right time at the right moment_  
_ You’re the sunlight, keeps my heart going_  
_ Oh, know when I’m with you_  
_ I can’t keep myself from falling_  
_ Right time at the right moment_  
_ It’s you~”_

  
Jihoon made sure to look at Soonyoung’s eyes when he sang the last line. Truly, his right time at the right moment is Soonyoung.

Nobody else.

  
_“You, it’s you~”_ He slowly reached for the other’s hand, intertwined it with his then kissed the back of it. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

  
Soonyoung hummed in response. “Always.”

  
“Let me say it to you ‘till you get tired of hearing it, Baboo~”

  
The other shook his head. “I will never get tired of it.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“I told you it’ll rain, right?”

  
Jihoon, just like a few years ago, didn’t change a bit. Just like a few years ago, he’s still that fragile Lee Jihoon who’s prone at breaking any time.

No, he’s already broken. He tried so hard putting back all the shattered pieces together but he can’t. He just can’t.

  
Everytime he tries to fix it, the shards are making him more wounded.

  
Just like a few years ago, he just...needs someone.

  
Someone...who’s standing in front of him holding that red umbrella with that fond smile and with those eyes in which you can see the whole universe.

He stood up, with the coldness of the rain and with blurred vision, he reached for Soonyoung and engulfed the other into a hug.

  
“S-Save me.”

  
He felt the other tensed at what he did but what surprised him is when the other hugged him back.

  
“Who hurt you, Jihoon?”

  
Jihoon sobbed uncontrollably without caring at what his mind is telling him. For the first time in two years, he let his heart won. He let his heart do what it wants.

  
He couldn’t answer the other’s question when everything turned pitch black.

When Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, he saw a familiar ceiling. It’s his and Soonyoung’s room.

He felt a wet towel on his forehead. He immediately sat up and saw the other sleeping beside his bed.

  
Jihoon looked at his body and cursed when he saw that he’s half-naked. Everything that he did before he ended up in that room flashbacked to his mind like old tapes.

  
“Jihoonie, you’re awake?” He looked at Soonyoung and saw the other’s eyes still half-closed. “I’m sorry, I have to change your clothes. I can’t let you sleep with wet clothes. I know you told me to stay away but I really can’t...”

  
Jihoon rubbed his temples. “I-I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Forget what happened earlier.” Jihoon said as he stood up to get some clothes.

  
“Wait! You shouldn’t stand up.” Soonyoung followed the other, put his palm on Jihoon’s forehead to measure his body temperature. “Your fever is still high.”

  
Jihoon felt sparks of electricity shot up when their skins touched. Their close proximity is making him crazy. His heart is already beating so loudly inside his chest and he didn’t know if the sudden rise in his temperature is due to his fever or because of the man in front of him.

  
“Why do you care?”

  
Soonyoung stopped what he’s doing and looked at Jihoon’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

  
“We just met a few days ago. You barely even knew me. Why do you care so much?”

  
“Do I need to have a particular reason?” He tugged Jihoon’s hand to get him to his bed again.

  
The latter quickly took his hand from Soonyoung. His mind says no.

  
“You don’t need to do this.”

  
“But I want to.”

  
“I can handle myself...”

  
Soonyoung sighed and made him sit on his bed again. “Lee Jihoon, you look like a strong person from the outside but to me you’re just like a lonely cactus in the middle of the desert.”

  
Jihoon froze at what he said.

  
“You are full of thorns on the outside but the truth is, you’re full of water inside. Don’t pretend to be always strong. We’re just human. Even the strongest and smartest people needs someone, too. Iron Man needs Pepper Potts, Superman needs Lois Layne. We all need someone.”

  
He averted his gaze. “You don’t know me.”

  
“I can see it all through your eyes.”

  
For the second time that night, Jihoon let his heart win.

  
Just for tonight, Lee Jihoon.

  
Soonyoung came back with a bowl of soup in his hand. He’s also holding a glass of water on his other hand.

  
“Eat this. Then, take the medicine after.”

  
Jihoon warily took the bowl from Soonyoung’s hand. They both tensed when their fingertips brushed.

  
Kwon Soonyoung may have lost his memories but his caring personality is still the same. He’s still that persistent guy who won’t give up until Jihoon let him in.

  
Until Jihoon let him inside his heart.

  
“Can I ask something?”

  
“You’re already asking something.”

  
Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “Okay, but Jihoon, who hurt you?”

  
The other almost choked at what the other said. Soonyoung immediately handed him a glass of water. “It’s okay if you don’t answer.”

  
“I heard you lost your memories.” Soonyoung nodded. “I actually lost someone. Someone who holds the other half of my heart.”

  
Lee Jihoon saw from his peripheral vision that the other lowered his head. He bitterly laughed. “No need to feel sorry for me. People come and people go.” He looked at Soonyoung and weakly smiled. “I really think he already moved on with his life. That’s good, then.”

  
Soonyoung isn’t saying anything. He’s just staring at Jihoon with those eyes that Jihoon interpreted as a look of sympathy.

“But you know what? I really wish he’s suffering a bit just like me but I guess he’s not. Well, life is a bitch and it’s unfair so what’s new?” He gulped the medicine then went back to his bed. He lay down facing the wall.

  
“Thank you, by the way.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
The next morning, Jihoon woke up early for his class. He’s on his way to his classroom when his spy watch beeped crazily.

  
He turned on his in-ear then communicated with the other two agents.

  
“Hyung, the asshole sent you something too?”

  
Jihoon checked his other notifications and found nothing but Cheol and Gyu’s messages.

  
“I got nothing. What did the spy sent this time?” Jihoon gritted his teeth.

“Here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up with the words you found~


	13. 01101

Jihoon is silently finding the hidden words in the word search puzzle that the other spy sent Coups and Mini.

  
“What time did he sent this to you two?” He asked while patiently twirling his spy pen between his fingers not really caring if J will charge him if he ever damaged it.

  
“6:10 am.” Mingyu answered.

  
“Is it the same for you, Coups?”

  
The other agent hummed in response. “Why didn’t he send you one, Woozi? I mean, this is really suspicious.”

  
Jihoon pursed his lips. “Everything and everyone about this mission is suspicious.” One of the many things that Agent Woozi hates the most is being played.

  
And what’s happening right now, he hates it so much.

  
“Oh! Oh! I saw ‘eliminate’.” Mingyu exclaimed. “There’s a ‘principle’, too.”

  
“There’s ‘espiyas’, ‘number’, ‘three’.” Cheol added.

  
“Remember those QR codes?” Jihoon asked with knitted eyebrows. “I think they’re saying the same thing as this shitty puzzle.” He creased his forehead as he looked at the words he found.

  
He found the other five words that Mini and Coups said. But the words that he searched, it made him raise a brow.

‘Fall’

‘Love’

  
Cheol suddenly gasped. “Wait! There’s ‘fall’ and ‘love’ too.”

  
‘Eliminate Espiyas Principle Number Three. Fall in Love.’

  
Jihoon balled his fists. He suddenly remembered the QR codes sent to them the other day.

  
“Maxam. Ruins. I was your yesterday.” He blurted out.

  
“Hyungs, don’t you think he’s trying to bring Maxam to ruins?” Mingyu asked. “I mean, he wants to eliminate principle #3, too?”

  
Cheol scoffed. “Fuck, what the hell is he? Is he a love expert or something? This is making me crazy.”

  
“I told you it has something to do with you, Coups hyung!” Mingyu said that made the other groan.

  
“Stop picking on me. I swear nobody knows that I’m a spy. I don’t even do sleep talking.” Cheol defended himself.

  
“How would you even know when you’re sleeping?” Mingyu rebutted.

  
Cheol stuttered. “I...I...Stop pointing finger at me, Mini. Woozi, aren’t you gonna say something about this?”

  
Jihoon coughed. “Wait hyung, are you okay? Now that I think about it, your voice doesn’t sound like fine. Are you sick?”

  
“Ya! Ji, what happened?”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I just caught a cold.” Jihoon said. He doesn’t want anyone worrying about him. “I really think this has something to do with Maxam’s lost files.”

  
Cheol sighed. Jihoon heard some keyboard typing from the background. “I’m really trying hard to recover those. But, it’s really hard.”

  
“J, you’re hearing us, right? Come out of your hideout and help us here.” Cheol said, clearly annoyed.

  
“But, why are they implementing those principles, hyung? I signed the contract knowing that but for someone who fell in love in the middle of a mission, it really seems like...cruel.” Mingyu told the two older spies. Cheol and Jihoon both breathed heavily.

  
“Love makes us do a lot of things, Mini.” Cheol replied.

  
Jihoon nodded in agreement. “Love makes you trust, it makes you care for someone. It’s the root of all good. But it’s also the root of all evil.” He added.

  
“Don’t scare me like this, hyungs! I haven’t even met my first love. I mean, I might have met him...”

  
Jihoon grimaced. “Do you think we’re just scaring you, Gyu? This is coming from someone who actually lost himself by believing that love bullshit can save me. Turns out it took me higher and higher only to make me fall so deep until I can’t pull myself up anymore.”

  
Cheol sighed. “Do we really have to talk about love this early? You know I’m allergic.”

  
“Shut up, hyung! You can’t even feel love.”

  
“Ya! Mini! Do we have a problem? You’re always picking on me these past few days, I’m starting to notice...”

  
“Put the trackers on our suspects then monitor them regularly.” Jihoon commanded. “Coups, I really need the files.”

  
“Give me two days, Woozi.”

  
Jihoon looked at his watch and saw that classes are about to start soon. He quickly bid goodbye to the other spies and stared at the word search on his phone.

  
Something about breaking the rules.

  
Someone planning to bring Maxam to ruins.

Someone trying to eliminate Espiyas Principle Number Three.

  
Someone telling them to fall in love.

  
“Hi, Jihoon!” He was brought back to reality when someone sat next to him. When he looked at his left, it’s that Junhui guy. “What’s up?”

  
Jihoon fought back the urge to groan. Why is he here again? He took a deep breath. “Nothing.” He put on his earphones and pretended to listen to music so the other won’t bother him again.

  
“Is that a word search puzzle?” Jihoon froze when he heard that. He looked at the other guy who’s clapping excitedly at the image on Jihoon’s phone. He immediately snatched his phone away. “I love puzzles.”

  
“Excuse me? Can you please leave me alone? I don’t really like it when people talk to me like we’ve known each other for years already.” Jihoon said coldly, it could freeze the whole room with that icy tone.

  
Junhui just smiled at him. He bumped his shoulders with Jihoon that made the latter startled. “Ey! Don’t be like that! I feel like we’ve known each other for years so I hope you don’t mind.”

  
Jihoon looked at him weirdly. He put the hoodie over his head then looked outside the window.

“Stop pushing people away, Jihoon. You might regret it later on.” Junhui said before the professor came inside the classroom and started the discussion.

  
🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
“Hani!” Cheol happily called the other who’s busy looking at the microscope inside the laboratory.

He looked at the whole classroom. When he spotted no Jisoo, Cheol felt like a whole weight has been taken off his chest.

  
Hong Jisoo’s presence makes him anxious. It makes him remember something.

  
Something that he shouldn’t have done in the first place.

  
Jeonghan didn’t even spare him a glance. Cheol sat on the stool next to him. Looking at Jeonghan with his white lab gown makes him mesmerized. He suddenly remembered why they both promised to become doctors.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Hani~ why do you want to be a doctor?” Cheol asked Jeonghan who immediately pulled his paper away from the other.

  
“Ya! Stop peeking at my essay!” Jeonghan shouted.

  
“Just answer me, please? I seriously can’t think of a reason.” Cheol pouted. He damn pouted.

Choi Seungheol’s pout aka the absolute weakness of Yoon Jeonghan.

  
“I...want to cure someone’s heart.” Jeonghan answered in aquiet voice. He bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze.

  
Cheol leaned closer to Jeonghan’s face. It made the latter blush more. “Whose heart is that, Hani? Is that mine?”

  
Jeonghan’s heart did several backflips. “Shut up, Cheol! You don’t have a heart.” He walked away from Seungcheol with heavy footsteps.

  
‘It’s to cure my breaking heart because of you, Choi Seungcheol.’ Jeonghan wants to say aloud but kept his mouth shut.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Don’t you know that it’s rude staring at people, Choi Seungcheol?”

Cheol was brought back to reality when he heard Jeonghan’s voice.

“Hani, did you manage to cure that person’s heart already?” Cheol asked, his chin supported by his one arm on top of the table. He’s still staring at Jeonghan who’s busy examining some specimen.

  
“What heart?”

  
“The reason why you want to be a doctor.”

He saw Jeonghan froze at what he said. “We were still kids that time, Cheol. Stop with the bullshit.”

  
“But you still remember what I’m referring to, right?”

Jeonghan sighed. “That person’s heart is far from being cured. It’s too damage, too broken. Happy now? Can you help me with this, Mr.Choi? It’s a group project, may I just remind you?”

The other is frowning at him. “Ya! Can you at least try to be nice to me for once? We’re classmates.”

  
Jeonghan sighed. “Fine! Just do well on our report.” He walked out of the classroom. Cheol quickly ran after him.

  
“Wait, Hani!” He grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist. Cheol froze at the unfamiliar sparks the sudden sensation sent his system.

  
“What?”

  
“I-I...” Cheol stuttered. C-Can we...”

  
‘Fuck, just ask him to eat with you. What’s the matter with you, Choi Seungcheol?’ He mentally cursed at himself.

  
“Han!” They both looked at the direction of the voice.

  
Cheol gritted his teeth when he saw Jisoo.

  
The latter wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder. He smirked when he saw Seungcheol’s hands ball into fists.

“Let’s go?”

  
“Wait, Jisoo. Cheol has something to tell me. What is it, Cheol?” Jeonghan looked at Cheol who’s staring at Jisoo with knitted eyebrows.

  
“Cheollie, is that something important? More important than our date?” Jisoo’s lips curled into that all-too familiar smile again.

  
That familiar lethal smile of him.

  
“Date?” He then looked at Hani. “I thought you’re just best friends, Hani?”

  
Jeonghan averted his gaze. Jisoo laughed at what Cheol said. “Can’t we take it to another level? Right, Jeonghan?”

  
“Han.”

Jeonghan looked up at him again. “Cheol, if it’s not something important, you can just call me about it.”

  
Jisoo smiled sweetly at Cheol again. “Bye, Cheol!”

  
Cheol is left alone watching Jeonghan walk further away from him.

He absentmindedly clutched his chest as he felt an unfamiliar feeling inside it. Something burning, something like a punch in his guts.

  
‘Is this what pain feels like?’ He asked himself.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon went home to an empty room that night. It was past 7 pm already. There’s a note with that messy handwriting that’s impossible for him not to recognize on the table.

  
Jihoonie,

I’m not coming home tonight. Lock the doors and eat dinner. — Soonyoung

He rolled his eyes. “Brave of him to assume I still care about him.” He threw himself om the bed, put an arm on his forehead and tried to sleep.

  
But he found himself rolling on his bed for the next ten minutes impatiently.

  
He immediately sat up and frustratedly scratched his head. “Okay, fine. I still care.”

  
Jihoon went to his table and opened his Spy Pad. He successfully planted a tracker on Soonyoung so it’s easy for him to know the other’s whereabouts.

  
“Jihoon, this is part of the mission. Kwon Soonyoung is a suspect and you just have to check if he’s doing something suspicious.” He kept on convincing himself.

  
He opened the tracker software and started tracking Soonyoung. His eyes grew wide when he saw the other’s location.

  
“Clinic?”

  
Jihoon immediately shot up and took his phone and wallet. He also put on a hoodie and a red scarf. However, he screeched when he was about to open the door.

  
“What the hell am I doing?” He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

  
Next thing he knew, he’s already rushing to the address the tracker gave him. It’s a small clinic several blocks away from the university.

  
“That idiot really chose to go here instead of the university’s clinic.” He muttered to himself. He carefully stepped inside, quickly hiding his face when he caught sight of Soonyoung.

  
“Mr.Kwon, here’s your cold medicine. Please, make sure to drink it twice a day. You have weak immune system so be careful not to be soaked with rain.” He heard the nurse told Soonyoung.

  
Jihoon flinched. So, he caught a flu too because of what happened the other day?

  
It’s because of him?

  
He shook his head. Jihoon remembered how they both have weak immune systems yet they still love it when it rains.

  
Because a rainy day means Jihoon completely forgetting his umbrella despite Soonyoung’s consistent reminders about the weather that day.

  
A rainy day means Soonyoung waiting outside Jihoon’s classroom so they can go home together. Then, they will end up both soaked because one umbrella is not enough for the both of them.

  
A rainy day means soft cuddles while Jihoon is backhugging the other while they’re both burrito-ed in a blanket drinking their hot chocolate.

  
A rainy day means making out on Jihoon’s bed the whole night. Then they’ll both ended up having colds because Jihoon infected the other or vice-versa.

  
Rainy days are good old days.

  
Good old days that Jihoon secretly wants to repeat over and over again.

He quickly shook his head at the rapid playback of memories inside his head. He saw the other guy exiting the clinic already.

  
He followed Soonyoung with quick and quiet steps. The other is just walking at a steady pace. It’s as if he didn’t notice there’s someone following him.

  
Soonyoung suddenly stopped walking when he got a call. Jihoon moved closer to the other guy.

  
“Oh, shit. I completely forgot about the dance practice. I’m really sorry, Channie. Please tell the kids I’ll hurry.” Soonyoung disconnected the call. He cutely sneezed after.

  
That’s the 9th sneeze already.

  
Jihoon groaned. He’s annoyed that the other is still worrying about dance practice at his condition. He took a deep breath and convinced himself again that what he’ll do is just a ‘thank you’ to Soonyoung taking care of him the other night.

  
A simple ‘thank you.’

  
Nothing more, nothing less.

Jihoon tried accessing the phone of the president of the university dance club. A fee minutes after, Soonyoung stopped walking again when he received a message.

  
‘Dance troupe members,

Practice is cancelled.’

He saw Soonyoung scratch his head in confusion.

  
“Again, this is just a ‘thank you’, Lee Jihoon. Nothing more, nothing less.” He repeatedly told himself.

  
Jihoon thought that Soonyoung isn’t going home that night because of his dance practice. He knew how passionate the other is about dancing. He has this habit of dancing until his body gives up. And he’s certainly not letting Soonyoung do that.

  
The other would most probably spend his night on the dance studio just like the old times.

  
He sighed in relief when he saw Soonyoung went inside their room. Jihoon quickly dialled a number.

Soonyoung stood up to open the door only to see a delivery guy in front of it.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung-ssi?” The guy asked to which the other just nodded. “Here’s your order.”

  
“What— I didn’t order anything.”

The delivery guy ignored him and instead, just handed him two bottles of honey lemon tea.

Another delivery guy appeared at his front door a few minutes after. This time, it’s a bowl of rice porridge and samgaetang.

  
The guy just told him that he won a special prize from their shop.

  
A third knock was heard when Soonyoung was putting the porridge and soup on the bowls.

  
When he opened it, it’s not a delivery guy.

  
It’s Lee Jihoon who’s standing there awkwardly, his both hands on his pocket.

  
“Sorry, I forgot to bring my keys.” Jihoon stepped inside their room. His eyes wandered on the dining area and saw the tea and soups he ordered for Soonyoung.

  
Jihoon hates the feeling of being indebted to someone so he’s doing it to repay what Soonyoung did the other night.

  
That’s what he wants to believe in.

  
He cleared his throat. “I thought you’re not coming home?”

  
“Our practice was cancelled. Are you also preparing for that big evaluation? We’ll perform for the whole school.”

  
Jihoon just hummed. He lay down on his bed after changing clothes.

  
“I’ll step out of the room if you don’t want me here...”

  
“Stay.” Jihoon stirred and faced the wall as he mumbled. “I really don’t mind.”

‘I don’t love you anymore.’

‘I don’t love you anymore.’

‘I don’t love you anymore.’

‘I don’t love you anymore.’

‘I don’t love you anymore.’

  
Jihoon’s eyes quickly fluttered open. He’s gasping for air, cold sweats trickling down from his forehead.

  
It’s that nightmare again.

  
He looked at his surrounding and found that the surrounding is already dark. He looked at the bed next to him. He saw Soonyoung peacefully sleeping on it.

  
Jihoon stood up and stared at the other. His heart is still beating loudly on his chest because of that nightmare.

  
Soonyoung’s sleeping face, it’s the same as that sleeping face Jihoon remembers from two years ago. It’s the same peaceful face he loves seeing the first thing when he wakes up and the last thing before he falls asleep.

  
The same peaceful face he wants to wake up to every morning...forever.

  
Jihoon leaned down, reaching for Soonyoung’s face. He caught himself and quickly withdrew his hand away.

  
“Baboo, what happened to us?”

  
Jihoon was brought back to reality when he received an email notification.

11:07 pm

He quickly opened it and saw some weird letters in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint: atbash 
> 
> thank you soooo much for leaving comments and kudos 💕


	14. 01110

Mingyu panted heavily as he reached the Maxam headquarters at past 12 am. Cheol and Jihoon are already there with serious expressions in their faces.

  
“Who is he trying to get out?” Cheol asked, his hand on his chin rubbing the stubbles on it. Mingyu noticed his hyung’s stressed face.

  
Jihoon is just looking at the screen, flashing an email with letters in it.

  
“Isn’t that Atbash? Who received it?” Mingyu walked near them and quickly deciphered the codes inside his head. “I will get you out of there.” He felt goosebumps just by reading it. “Wow, this is getting creepier.”

  
“Jihoon and the headquarters received it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. It seems like Cheol is not sleeping these days. “Gyu’s right. First, he’s confessing his love to someone, telling the person he loves him, then he misses him, asks him how is he, now he wants to get that someone out of here.” Cheol recapped.

  
Jihoon is still silently trying to connect the dots inside his head. He’s certain it has something to do with those missing files.

  
It has something to do with those fucked up Espiyas principles.

  
It has something to do with J.

  
Ciphers need keys. For this cipher, they need J.

J is the answer.

  
“J.” He called the mysterious guy. A few seconds after, the cat appeared.

  
“Yes? I’m here.” His voice sounds like he’s exhausted too.

  
“Why do you sound so tired?” Jihoon tried baiting him.

  
“I’m stressed with the spy too, of course. The higher, higher ups asked me about the files stolen by that spy and I couldn’t even tell them it’s missing.” They heard J sigh.

  
“Don’t you have any idea who this is? I mean, it could be someone you trained with? Someone you...became friends with?” Jihoon asked again.

  
“I...don’t have any friends, Woozi. You know it doesn’t work with this business.” J answered like it’s what it’s programmed for him to reply.

  
J answers by the book, as always. Jihoon has no choice but to find out the truth by himself.

  
“Okay. If you say so.”

  
Cheol crossed his arms. He saw that mysterious look on Jihoon. He knows their leader is already putting the puzzle pieces together.

  
“Why is it that Jihoon hyung and the headquarters are the only ones who received this? I mean, it’s the same for that word search puzzle. Cheol hyung and I are the only ones who received it. And it’s somehow different in thought with the messages Jihoon hyung has been receiving. It’s...” Mingyu bit his lower lip. “It’s kinda...”

  
“Personal.” Cheol finished his sentence. “I noticed it too. J, you didn’t receive the word search puzzle too, right?”

  
“I didn’t.”

  
Jihoon is twirling his spy pen between his fingers again. He waved his hand on the screen and it showed all the codes that they got so far.

  
“So, tell me J, what codes here did the headquarters receive?”

  
J took a long time to answer. “The Morse Code, binary code, Chinese characters and this Atbash.”

  
Jihoon creased his forehead. It’s confirmed. It’s someone J knows.

  
It’s someone who wants to get J out of Maxam.

  
“I think you have a friend who wants to get you out of here, J.” Jihoon smirked.

🔎🔎🔎

  
“Hyung, why did you used our ramen code? And where’s Jihoon hyung? Why isn’t he here?” Mingyu asked Cheol whose head is lying face down on the table of that ramen house.

  
“He’s not here.” Cheol said, not even looking up.

  
“Then what is this about? I thought it’s for the mission...” He got startled when Cheol finally faced him, the bags under his eyes visible. He really looks exhausted. “Have you been clubbing? What the hell, hyung? We’re in a middle of a mission. Jihoon hyung told you to stop your...”

  
“I wish it was just about clubbing too, Gyu.” Cheol cut him off. He reached for the soju shot glass and gulped the liquid in one go.

Mingyu tried to stop him from drinking but it’s too late. “Hyung! You still have classes later. It’s only 2 pm.”

  
Cheol laughed. “I don’t want to go to class, Gyu.” He linked his arms with Mingyu. “Gyu~ I don’t want to go to that class.”

  
“What the hell is wrong with you, Cheol hyung? This is so not you.”

  
Cheol drank a glass of soju again. He stared outside the window where he saw a couple walking hand in hand passing by. They look so happy, he wondered if he’ll be able to do that too.

  
Walking hand in hand...with someone.

  
That someone’s face registers inside his mind.

  
And it’s Yoon Jeonghan.

  
Mingyu got startled when Cheol started slapping himself. “This is so not me, Mingyu. I think I’m messed up.”

  
“You’re messed up ever since, hyung.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. Cheol hit him playfully on his shoulders. “Just saying the truth.”

  
“Not that kind of messed up. But this kind of messed up.” Cheol buried his face on his palms.

  
The other just looked at him weirdly. “Oh my god. Did you get someone pregnant? I knew it, you’re gonna get us in trouble hyung!” He earned another smack from Cheol.

  
“I’m 100% into safe sex, Mingyu. And it’s not that.”

  
“You should explain to me in a way that I could understand. I’m a spy not a fortune teller.” Mingyu crossed his arms and looked at Cheol whose face is still buried in his hands.

  
“This...is so fucking weird.” Cheol said in a quiet voice.

  
“What?”

  
Cheol pointed at his heart. “This friend right here, it’s weird.”

  
“Wait, let me call our company doctor. Why didn’t you tell us earlier? Oh my god.” Mingyu is already contacting someone on his phone.

  
Cheol quickly snatched the phone away from him. “You’re a spy but why are you slow-witted, Kim Mingyu?”

  
“Excuse me? I aced my batch’s trainings. Who are you to call me slow-witted?”

  
“I’m Choi Seungcheol, Tres-E’s second-in-command.” Cheol answered, looking at a distance.

  
“Yes but...”

  
“I’m Choi Seungcheol, Mingyu. Choi Seungcheol, Agent S.Coups No.080895, Maxam’s best hacker and most good-looking spy.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “Okay, but do you really have to...”

  
“I’m Choi Seungcheol, Tres-E’s second-in-command, the infamous heartbreaker who broke thousands of hearts.”

  
The other was about to stand up, because he’s already fed up with Cheol’s nonsense blabbers when the older stopped him. “So why...why am I feeling this way, Mingyu?” He turned his head towards Cheol and found the other’s head lowered.

  
“My heart is supposed to be numb. So why is this beating so loudly for him? Why is he making me feel things? Why...am I in pain whenever I see him with someone else? Answer me, Gyu.” He trailed off. “I’m supposed to be inflicting pain only so why am I the one in pain right now?”

  
The younger spy shook his head. “Hyung, sometimes what you’re so afraid of doing, it’s the very thing that can set you free.” He looked at his hyung sympathetically. “In your case, admit it to yourself. You love him.”

🔎🔎🔎

  
The next day, Mingyu received another ‘Do you want to eat ramen’ message.

  
This time, it came from Jihoon.

He put his phone on his pocket when the professor already arrived. His classmates are all squealing. He looked at the entrance and saw Wonwoo whose eyes are still sleepy, his hair disheveled but he still looks handsome.

  
Mingyu shook his head at the thought. When he looked at the other guy again, he saw Wonwoo smirk.

  
Fuck, he smirked. What was that for? He quickly looked away and hid behind his book.

  
Mingyu completely froze when he felt someone sat beside him. He didn’t dare look at that person next to him.

  
He got confused when he saw Wonwoo sat in front of him. He looked annoyed.

  
“The seat beside you is taken.” Wonwoo huffed.

  
Mingyu heaved a sigh. He didn’t know why but he’s feeling weird whenever Wonwoo is around.

  
Weird, not in a bad way. It just makes him tingly inside.

  
The professor started discussing about communication stuffs. Mingyu listened attentively. He actually loves learning engineering.

  
It’s amazing to him. How two points are connected via microwave signal. How two antennas meet even if they’re kilometers away.

  
How even if there’s some loss along the way, there’s still a signal that’s able to pass along the link. How even if there’s noise and interference, the signal somehow manages to find its way towards the other antenna.

  
It’s just...amazing.

  
He actually hopes it’s the same with people, too. That even if there’s so many interference, attenuation, and noise, he’ll still be able to meet those people he’s hoping to meet.

  
“You have to adjust your antenna height unless you want to make this link an overkill.” Someone beside him said when he’s designing his wireless link.

  
Mingyu looked at the guy beside him. It’s the first time he’s seen him at his class.

  
The other stared at him. “If you want your two antennas to meet, you have to take the risk and lower your antenna heights. You can just use a repeater at the middle.”

  
Mingyu licked his lips. “Oh, yes you’re right. Thank you.” He noticed the satoori in the way te guy talks. He’s certainly not from Seoul.

  
“You’re welcome. Sometimes, using a repeater at the middle makes your link more complicated but it can guarantee a higher success in making your link work.” The guy explained proudly. He let out a smile that made Mingyu curious about him.

  
He looked at the nameplate and he’s right. The guy is not from Seoul.

  
‘Xu Minghao’

🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon is waiting impatiently for his partner for that evaluation night. He’s tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

  
“Fuck, he’s 5 minutes late already.” He muttered to himself.

  
He has so many things to do. He really has no interest in performing for that night. It’s not like he’ll stay at this university forever.

  
It’s not like performing arts is really his course. He’s just pretending.

  
Pretending.

  
Now that he thinks about it, Jihoon has mastered the art of pretending these past two years.

  
Different from the other spies who entered Maxam, Jihoon didn’t apply. He’s recruited. Ever since he stepped his one foot inside Maxam and accepted their invitation to become one of them because he was chosen, Jihoon has put on this mask.

  
This mask called pretending.

  
Pretending to be strong.

Pretending to be alright.

Pretending like everything’s okay.

  
He tried to think of scenarios in which he became true to himself. He couldn’t think of anything.

  
Except those days that he’s with Soonyoung.

  
Jihoon’s spy watch beeped frantically all of a sudden.

  
Just like a joke, another set of codes flashed on the screen. 

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon’s eyes automatically looked at the direction of the voice. By the door, he saw Soonyoung, smiling widely at him like he’s not the same person who sent him that ‘I don’t love you anymore.’ email.

“We meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and comments~ 
> 
> clue: caesar 1


	15. 01111

“Baboo, where are we going? Do you really have to put a blindfold on me?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly, careful so his blindfolded boyfriend won’t trip.

  
When they reached their destination, Jihoon removed the handkerchief he used to cover Soonyoung’s eyes.

  
Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open and saw a door in front of him.

  
“Baboo? What door is this?”

  
Jihoon chuckled at Soonyoung’s question. “Don’t worry, I haven’t bought us a house and lot. For now, let’s settle with this.”

  
Jihoon loves the way Soonyoung quirked an eyebrow at him then slowly turned the knob. He looked at his boyfriend again. “Tell me what’s inside. A clue! A clue, please.”

  
“It’s the door to our future.” Jihoon smiled at him softly.

  
Soonyoung turned the knob and what he found inside made him gasp in surprise.

  
“Jihoon— this...how— when— I...” Soonyoung didn’t finish any sentence he’s been meaning to ask because of too much happiness. Lee Jihoon bought a studio for the both of them. Half of it is for Jihoon in which he can compose songs while the other half is for Soonyoung, complete with mirrors and stuff.

  
He felt Jihoon’s arms snaking it’s way around his waist.

  
“I told you, it’s the door to our future.” Jihoon whispered on Soonyoung’s ears. “Do you like it?”

  
Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon’s arms on his waist. “I love you.”

“This is where we will build our future, where we’ll reach our dreams.” He kissed Soonyoung’s shoulder. “It’s a bit small for now but in the future, let me expand this.”

  
Soonyoung shook his head. “What do you mean, let you? It should be ‘let us’. We’ll be expanding this together.”

  
Jihoon smiled. His mind automatically imagined all the songs and choreography that Soonyoung and him would make together inside this studio.

  
All the melodies he’ll be able to make with Soonyoung by his side.

He has everything planned out inside his head already. The future ahead of them, he can see it in Soonyoung’s eyes.

Not until the muse left.

🔎🔎🔎

“We meet again.”

  
Soonyoung chuckled at what Jihoon said. “Of course, we’ll meet again Jihoon. We’re roommates.”

  
Jihoon lowered his gaze. “Right.” He’s cursing his mind at absentmindedly blurting out the deciphered code in front of Soonyoung.

  
The other just awkwardly stood there, unmoving, chewing his bottom lip that didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon.

  
“Why are you here, by the way?”

  
“My professor told me to wait here for my partner. It’s for Evaluation Night.” Soonyoung said, a glint of excitement can be seen in his eyes.

Jihoon felt that sudden tug in his heart. Seeing Soonyoung being excited about anything about performing never fails to make his heart warm.

  
This is one of the reason why he loves Soonyoung. He’s the exact representation of what Jihoon wants to be.

  
His outgoing personality, his way of expressing himself, his way of showing the people and things he loves how much they mean to him.

  
Everything Jihoon wants to be, he sees it in Soonyoung’s eyes.

  
Basically, he loves everything about Soonyoung because they complete each other perfectly.

  
Lee Jihoon is the vast universe while Kwon Soonyoung is the star that adds light and colors to it.

“How about you?”

  
Jihoon’s eyes widened at the realization. “Same reason.”

  
Soonyoung’s lips curved into a smile. A smile that made Jihoon’s heart race the same way just like two years ago.

  
The other walked towards him, smiling widely, his bunched-up cheeks even more noticeable, as he held up a hand in front of Jihoon.

  
“Hello, partner!”

🔎🔎🔎

“We have to set up a trap.” Mingyu initiated. He’s been noticing the weird atmosphere inside the headquarters.

  
Jihoon rubbed his temples. He’s stressed about the evaluation night. There’s not much time left for this mission. Add the fact that he has to work on a composition again and perform in front of many people.

  
Not only that but he also has to write a song that Soonyoung will use for his performance.

“What kind of trap?” Cheol asked.

  
“Something that’ll make that spy come out.” Mingyu suggested.

  
“We need a bait.” Jihoon finally replied. He decided to push aside the other thoughts inside his brain at that moment. And just focus on the mission. “Something or someone.”

  
Cheol bit his lower lip. “If it’s someone...” He looked at Jihoon whose eyebrows are knitted, his lips pressed into a thin line.

  
Jihoon is calculating the plan inside his head already. They have to set up a trap. A trap has to be someone. A trap has to be what the other spy has been telling them to do. Someone— it’s J.

  
“J.” Jihoon called and the cat appeared in no time.

  
“Yes?” J replied.

  
“Please prepare these materials for our mission.” Jihoon started listing some equipments, cameras, trackers and some other stuffs for their plan.

  
“Okay. I will prepare these. The evaluation night is two weeks away, right?”

  
Jihoon nodded. “And besides that, J...”

  
“What?”

  
“I want you to prepare yourself.”

  
The other two spies looked at him weirdly. “Woozi, what do you mean?”

  
Jihoon did some stretchings and smiled lethally. “J, be prepared to show yourself. You are the bait.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Soonyoung is walking on the long hallway, trying to find an empty booth, with Jihoon trailing behind him. The duo has been working on their performance.

  
Well, technically, they’re performing separately. But, Soonyoung’s performance will be composed by Jihoon. The professor saw the latter’s potentials resulting in him being assigned to Dance Department’s original song to be performed.

  
Jihoon gazed at Soonyoung’s figure in front of him. A few days and he’s still giving the other a cold shoulder.

He’s afraid.

He’s afraid to take one step towards Soonyoung. He’s afraid that one wrong move and his walls will be broken down by him again.

  
Soonyoung suddenly faced him to which Jihoon got startled. The other shyly rubbed his nape. “I think we have to look for another place, Jihoon. The university’s studios are all full.”

  
Jihoon lowered his gaze then sighed. He started walking towards the door. When he felt that Soonyoung isn’t following him, he looked back. “Aren’t you coming?”

  
Soonyoung looked at him, confused.

  
Jihoon shook his head. “I know a place. Let’s just work there.”

  
It’s been a long time since Jihoon went to his basement studio. And by long time, it means since Kwon Soonyoung left.

  
A musician’s music sheet is white and empty without his muse.

  
Soonyoung suddenly stopped walking when they were about to go down the basement. Jihoon noticed how the other is hesitant to enter the building.

  
He saw Soonyoung biting his lower lip, his eyes showing a glint of emotion Jihoon can’t seem to figure out.

  
“Is there any problem? Do you know this place?”

  
Soonyoung was brought back to reality. He quickly shook his head and replied shortly. “No.”

  
Jihoon felt a sudden pang on his chest. Soonyoung not being able to remember everything is just so painful for him. It’s torture. It’s pure agony.

  
Not just because Soonyoung forgot what he did to him but also the fact that his memory also wiped out all their memories together.

  
Including the happy ones.

  
Jihoon and Soonyoung arrived at the studio, instruments filled with dust. He heaved a deep sigh when he found that the walls where he used to hang their polaroids are all empty. Thankfully, he managed to remove all the remnants of Soonyoung in that place.

  
The place where they planned their future. The place where they promised to reach their dreams together.

  
Together as in the two of them.

  
A tear unconsciously fell from Jihoon’s eyes. He quickly wiped it, afraid that the other would notice.

  
“Are you crying?”

  
“No, there’s a dirt that got into my eye.” Jihoon reasoned. He was startled when Soonyoung walked towards him and cupped his cheeks. “W-What are you doing?”

  
“Stay still. Let me remove it.”

  
Jihoon froze with the sudden warmth on his cheeks. His heart started beating rapidly because of their close proximity. He gently pushed the other away from him.

  
“I’m fine. Let’s start working.” Jihoon said as he opened the PC where he used to compose songs before.

  
Jihoon sighed. Who would have thought he would be composing again for a mission?

  
The things he does for Maxam.

Jihoon and Soonyoung spent the rest of the week working together after their classes. The other spy stopped sending them codes for several days now. Jihoon tried to send the other messages to bait him for their plan.

Basically, they’re always together because of this project.

  
Slowly, Jihoon realizes tons of things as more days pass by.

  
Kwon Soonyoung is still that Kwon Soonyoung that he loves the most. He’s still the same. He’s still that persevering guy he fell in love with two years ago.

“Jihoonie~” Jihoon’s eyes opened when he felt someone shaking him by his shoulder. He saw Soonyoung smiling at him, a pillow on his one hand. “Don’t sleep with only your head on the table. You’ll get nasty stiff necks.” He handed the other the pillow he brought with him. “Here, I brought this for you.”

Same old, caring Soonyoung. The little things that Soonyoung does never fails to affect Jihoon’s heart big time.

  
🔎🔎

  
“Jihoon, the weather says it’ll rain. Here’s my extra umbrella.” Soonyoung told him before going to class.

  
Jihoon contemplated if he’ll accept it. In the end, he did.

  
“Thanks.” He quickly stepped out of their room to hide his red ears.

“See you later!” He heard Soonyoung shout.

🔎🔎

  
Little did Jihoon know. He’s starting to feel things again.

He’s starting to trust again.

He’s starting to care.

  
He’s starting to love...again.

  
“The composition is finished. You can start rehearsing.” Jihoon told Soonyoung by the end of the week.

  
Their partnership is over.

  
He expected the other to react enthusiastically again but instead, he saw the other biting his fingernails nervously.

  
“Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

  
“Are you really trusting me with that beautiful conposition? I mean, what if I’m not worthy...”

  
The other felt his heart race again.

‘Technically, you are my muse, idiot.’ He wanted to shout at him but kept his mouth shut.

  
“It’s not like I have a choice.” He shrugged. He was startled when the other pulled him into a hug.

  
“Thank you, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said, tears streaming down his face.

  
Jihoon’s mind is telling him to push the other away but he didn’t. “I-It’s just a song.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

Jihoon creased his forehead. “For what?”

  
“Just...I’m sorry.”

  
Jihoon was about to ask him questions when the doorbell suddenly rang.

  
Soonyoung quickly wiped his tears and chuckled. “It’s probably the delivery guy.” He ran towards the door. He came back with some plastic bags.

  
“What’s that?”

  
“Spaghetti.”

  
Jihoon flinched. He was reminded of their pasta dates.

  
‘Kwon Soonyoung, you have your memory taken away from you. How dare you give me flashbacks?’ He balled his fists.

  
“I don’t eat...pasta.” Jihoon lied.

  
He was taken aback when Soonyoung pulled him and made him sit next to him. “It’d be a waste if I end up not eating this all, Jihoon.”

  
Kwon Soonyoung and his magic to make Lee Jihoon say yes.

  
Jihoon ended up eating the spaghetti in front of him. He’s reminded of the way Soonyoung sloppily eats spaghetti. He’d have sauce all over his lips. He’ll end up wiping it with either a tissue.

  
Or much better, with his lips.

  
Well, some people just...never change. When he returned his gaze at Soonyoung, he saw the other’s lips smudged with spaghetti sauce again.

  
He looked at the the other with arched eyebrows. Soonyoung is asking him something but he’s way too focused on the sauce on the other’s lips that he couldn’t focus at what he’s saying.

  
‘Lee Jihoon, breathe.’ He kept on telling himself.

‘Breathe.’

‘Don’t.’

‘Look away.’

  
In the end, he threw the tissue on Soonyoung. “Wipe your mouth. You’re so dirty.”

Soonyoung wiped the sauce on his mouth.

“I know someone as messy as you.” Jihoon suddenly blurted out. Soonyoung stopped eating then looked at Jihoon who’s playing with the pasta.

  
“Do you hate him that much?”

  
Jihoon bitterly chuckled. He figured it’s time for him to tell the other what he feels since he won’t remember anyway.

  
“I hate him to guts. That person, he’s the one who built me up yet he’s also the one that tore me down. He took me so high up, only to make me fall hard. He gave me the cure yet he inflicted me more pain.” Jihoon felt his tears rolling down his cheeks one by one.

  
“Do you know the worst kind of pain, Soonyoung? It’s not from your enemies or from those people you hate. It’s from those people you once trusted and loved so much.” He harshly wiped his tears. He looked at Soonyoung and saw his eyes full of stars.

  
Before it could drown him again, he looked away. “Loving him drowned me into sweet fantasies, the dreams we built together, all the things I sacrificed for him. Just when I though he’d pull me back to the shore, he turned his back and left me there to slowly drown, left with those last words he sent me.”

  
Jihoon saw the other contemplating if he’ll reach his hand. In the end, Soonyoung withdrew it.

  
“Do you know what those last words are?” Jihoon laughed again, his voice laced with bitterness and pain. “My heart, I heard it loud and clear, Soonyoung. I heard the breaking of my heart in rhythm when I read what he has to say to me. You know what that is?”

  
“I don’t love you anymore.” Jihoon said while staring into the other’s eyes. Soonyoung quickly averted his gaze.

  
“Everything has a reason, Jihoon. I’m sure whoever that is, he has a reason...”

“I don’t know what fucked-up reason he has but I really wish I didn’t see him again.” Soonyoung was about to stand up but Jihoon stopped him. He made the other listen to his painful words.

  
He has to know. He has to hear what Jihoon has to say. “I really wish...but seeing him again makes me realize how my universe will forever be incomplete without the stars in it. The funny thing is...” He looked at Soonyoung’s eyes and saw what he’s looking for. The missing piece.

  
Jihoon’s missing piece.

“The funny thing is...I found it in his eyes.”

  
They stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. Only the deafening silence and their heartbeats hugging them.

Jihoon quickly stood up feeling the heat rushing on his cheeks. “I’m done eating. We should go back...”

  
“It’s past our curfew.” Soonyoung exclaimed that made the other shook his head.

Soonyoung immediately stood up. He was startled when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

  
“Jihoon, I’m going to...”

  
“Stay. You can sleep on the couch.” Jihoon said, averting his gaze.

They ended up sleeping on the couch together. The couch was chosen by Soonyoung when they were still together. He told Jihoon they need it for their studio cuddles.

  
Studio cuddles for inspo, he mischievously said.

  
The two’s backs are facing each other. Jihoon awkwardly lay on his side. He couldn’t sleep.

  
Who would be able to when you have your ex-boyfriend beside you?

  
He quickly sat up and walked towards the keyboard on the corner of the room. He took a glance at Soonyoung who’s not moving an inch. He assumed the other is already sleeping.

  
He started playing the keys randomly when he felt a presence behind him.

  
It’s Soonyoung.

  
“Did I wake you up?”

  
Said guy shook his head. “I can’t sleep.”

Jihoon started playing the keys to the song he always sings to Soonyoung when they were still together.

  
“I’m trying to hold back you oughta know that  
You’re the one that’s on my mind  
Falling too fast, deeply in love  
Boy, all I need to breathe is you~”

  
“Jihoon, can I ask you something again?”

  
“You’re already asking me.” Jihoon replied, his eyes closed while feeling the music.

  
“Do you love him that much?”

  
Jihoon stopped playing the keys. He felt his whole body frozen with what Soonyoung asked. He looked at the other who’s already staring at him.

  
“I love him to the universe and back.” He answered, almost in a whisper.

  
“What do you love about him?”

  
Jihoon’s eyes lowered to Soonyoung’s lips. The lips he missed the most, the lips he’s been dying to devour ever since they met again.

The lips that makes Jihoon’s mind crazy. The lips he wants to kiss badly.

  
“I love everything about him.”

Next thing he knew, his face is slowly leaning closer to Soonyoung’s face. The other looks at him, his eyes unreadable.

  
Of all people, why can’t Jihoon read what on Soonyoung’s mind?

  
“Even if he hurt you?”

  
Soonyoung leaned away, but Jihoon’s quick reflexes made him catch for his back just in time before the other fall, Jihoon’s eyes not leaving Soonyoung’s lips.

  
“I never thought it’s possible but I love him and hate him at the same time.”

  
“Can’t you just...forget about him?” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. He lowered his gaze.

God, it made Jihoon crazier. The look on Soonyoung’s face still gets him frustrated. Is that pity?

  
‘You don’t have to pity me. It’s you, idiot.’

  
Is that pain? A tiny voice inside Jihoon’s head hopes...he remembers.

  
Two inches.

  
“Apparently, I can’t...”

He closed his eyes, ready to connect his lips with the other.

  
Their lips brushed against each other when Jihoon’s phone beeped.

  
The two quickly opened their eyes. They awkwardly turned their faces away from each other.

  
Jihoon breathed heavily. He mentally cursed himself for what he almost did. He quickly grabbed his phone. He looked at the notif and saw Mingyu’s ID asking him for their ramen time.

  
He looked at Soonyoung again and he got startled when the latter pulled him into a hug.

  
A warm, comforting hug.

  
“You deserve all the love in the world, Lee Jihoon. Please, stop hurting.”

  
Right at that moment, Jihoon knew.

  
Jihoon knew he could never run away from Kwon Soonyoung.

🔎🔎🔎🔎

  
“Hyung!” Mingyu called Jihoon who’s spacing out at the cornermost table of the ramen house.

  
But he figured it must be something connected to their mission because what can you expect? It’s Lee Jihoon.

  
He walked towards the older’s table and sat across him. “Why did you call me here? Where’s Cheol hyung? Isn’t this an emergency meeting?”

  
“He’s not here.” Jihoon replied in a quiet voice.

  
This sounds like a deja vu.

  
“Uhh— why did you ask to meet me then?” Mingyu asked, looking at the other who has the same stressed face just like his Cheol hyung. He’s not feeling so good about this. “Sorry, it took so long to...”

  
“Gyu.”

  
“Yes, Jihoon hyung? What is it? Have you figured out who the other spy is?” Mingyu asked. The older just sighed.

  
“Gyu, what’s Espiyas principle #1?”

  
Mingyu looked at him confused. Are they meeting here for the three principles? “Trust no one.”

  
“How about #2?”

  
The younger creased his forehead. “Care for no one.”

  
Jihoon took a deep breath. “Number 3?”

  
“Never fall in love.” He answered, his arms crossed. “Hyung, seriously? Are we really talking about Espiyas principles tonight? You know it by heart. You’re Lee Jihoon, Maxam’s top spy. Seriously, what’s happening?”

  
“Gyu.”

  
Mingyu sighed. This sounds too familiar to him.

  
“I think I’m now qualified to be terminated from this job.” Jihoon smiled bitterly.

  
Mingyu looked at the other incredulously. “What do you mean?”

  
“Maxam’s top spy, Agent Woozi broke not just one rule.” Jihoon looked at the younger whose mouth is agape at what he’s hearing.

  
“I broke not just one rule but three Espiyas principles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ here’s an update bcs im too stressed with my twt acct. :( i just feel sad. idk i just need a channel to let this all out. :( i hope ppl can be kinder with words. one word can literally ruin everything. funny how i was hyped to start a new AU last night but one word... that one word from an anon and it all went down to ruins... hhhh im sorry i ranted in here~ enjoy the update, peeps :) dont mind this~ and figure out who J is :)


	16. 10000

  
“Woozi? Everything alright there?” Jihoon heard Seungcheol’s raspy voice from the other line.

  
The other just shook his head in frustration. It’s past 8 pm in Beijing already and he still see no signs of Soonyoung.

  
“I went to the address the IP of the email showed me. But he’s not there.” He sighed deeply. “Why am I even doing this, Cheol?”

“Jihoon.”

  
Jihoon laughed bitterly. “What if he really don’t love me anymore? What if he really doesn’t want to see me anymore?” He blurted out the thoughts he’s been keeping to himself for several months now.

  
He heard the other guy sigh. “I really can’t answer those questions now, Ji. Soonyoung is the only one who’ll be able to answer that.”

  
After checking if Cheol’s solo mission is accomplished, he disconnected the call and started walking aimlessly again on the streets of Beijing.

  
Alone. With longing in his heart. Before going there, he came up with a resolve. And that is he’ll either stay or move on after hearing Soonyoung’s reason.

  
But now that he couldn’t even see a sign of him, he’s just desperate.

Desperate to see his face.

Desperate to see his smile.

Desperate to see his star.

  
He stopped by a plaza. There’s a few people gathered there, surrounding someone. Jihoon stood on his tippy toes. His heart stopped when he saw a familiar figure at the center of that crowd.

  
Dancing swiftly, owning that small space with his dance moves. Jihoon stood there, frozen.

  
The universe found his star.

  
The star’s eyes is filled with burning passion. He’s right there, dazzling, shining brightly.

  
And what made Jihoon’s heart stop even more is when he saw how happy the other is.

  
The star is happy even without the universe.

Their eyes met but what surprised Jihoon is when the other didn’t even flinch. He just looked away as if he hadn’t seen him.

  
Jihoon refused to believe that. After the street performance, he made his way towards the crowd and approached Soonyoung. It’s the purpose of this trip after all.

  
The other’s back is still facing him. He contemplated if he’ll just confront him or if he’ll approach him in a civil manner. In the end, he just hid there behind a post and watched Soonyoung laugh with the other dancers there that Jihoon didn’t even recognize.

  
He felt a pang in his heart. This ain’t it. This is not what he expected before he came here. He clenched his fists then slowly walked towards Soonyoung to confront him.

  
But he stopped on his tracks when he heard what Soonyoung said.

  
“I won’t be coming back. I’m happy here.”

  
Jihoon’s heart shattered.

The universe relied on the star for the light. He didn’t realize that the star emits his own light. It can shine on his own and he doesn’t even need a universe as its home.

  
He went back home, empty-handed and empty-hearted.

🔎🔎🔎

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Mingyu was brought back to reality when he felt someone sit beside him. He’s been spacing out for a while now thinking about things.

  
He looked at the person who sat beside him and saw Minghao. The latter has been sitting beside him since that day. He can’t help but be thankful. Not just because it prevents him from getting distracted because of Wonwoo.

But also because the guy has been a really good listener whenever he wants to rant about anything.

Just like now. There has been a lot going on lately. They’re preparing for their trap on Performing Arts Department’s Evaluation Night. And his two hyungs are distracted.

  
Way, way too distracted.

  
“Hao, supposed you’re in the middle of a very important work, then your groupmates are distracted about something. What are you going to do?”

  
Minghao smiled at his question, then returned his gaze at the microwave link they’re designing. “What kind of distractions exactly?”

  
Mingyu bit his lower lip, crease formed on his forehead that Minghao didn’t fail to notice. “For example, you got yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend in the middle of our design plan. And you somehow got distracted by it. You start diverting your attention to it than our plan.”

  
Minghao stopped positioning the antenna he’s aligning on the design software. He looked at Mingyu, a smile formed on his lips.

  
“Well, I’d just like to ask you. What’s more important? The group work or the person?”

  
Mingyu blinked at him. He started doing his part on their microwave link again. And that is to calculate the path budget.

  
He faced Minghao again as he asked another question. “What if there’s a written rule that you must obey all throughout the groupwork?”

  
“Okay, I know I’m being too deep with all this antenna shits by relating it to life. But, Mingyu, let me say this. We do path budget calculations to adjust antenna heights, the fade margin and the output power to transmit.”

  
The other nodded.

  
“Suppose this two antennas are those two people.” Minghao pointed at the two antennas he perfectly aligned with each other. “There are obstructions in between them. Not just one, but too many obstructions stopping them to meet. So what do we do?”

  
“We calculate the Fresnel zones, then adjust the antenna heights.” Mingyu answered.

  
Minghao smiled. “Okay, now that we already made the necessary adjustments, we found that our link is prone to heavy rains. What should we do now? Do we transfer the antennas to a different place to start all over again?”

The other shook his head, he bit his lower lip. “No, we adjust the fade margin.”

  
“So, what are we doing all this time?” Minghao asked again. “We’re adjusting. We make necessary adjustments so they can meet.”

  
Mingyu stared at the link they created and sighed deeply. “What if we already made the adjustments and they still won’t meet? What should we do?”

  
Minghao’s lips curved into that eerie smile again. “For me, I just have one solution to that.” He put his index finger on the mouse pad and clicked on the huge tree between the two antennas and deleted it.

  
“Eliminate the obstruction.”

  
Mingyu knitted his eyebrows at what Minghao said. It’s somewhat familiar. He quickly brushed it off when Minghao laughed all of a sudden.

  
“Gyu, why don’t you get rid of that distraction first before you worry about other people’s?” He looked at where Minghao’s eyes is and he saw Wonwoo who’s staring at them, his arms crossed. “He’s been shooting daggers at me ever since I became your seatmate.”

  
Mingyu’s mouth is agape when he saw Wonwoo walking towards their table.

  
“Let’s talk.” Wonwoo said, his voice deep. Mingyu almost swooned.

  
Next thing Mingyu knew, he was being dragged outside of their classroom by this guy with cat-like eyes and black-permed hair. They stopped when they reach the end of the hallway.

  
“Why did you drag me here?” Mingyu asked, eyes not meeting the other’s.

“Stay away from him.” Wonwoo said, coldly.

  
The other looked at him, confused. “Who?”

  
“Xu Minghao.” Mingyu saw the other’s forehead crease.

  
Mingyu laughed. “Look here, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo. We don’t even know each other. We barely talk even if we’re roommates...“

  
“That’s because you’re avoiding me.” Wonwoo crossed his arms.

  
“O-Okay.” The younger stuttered. “I admit, I’m avoiding you. But...”

  
“Why are you avoiding me?” Wonwoo cut him off again.

  
Mingyu automatically remembered that night. That night he gained his first kiss. His cheeks flushed as he tried to reason out to the other again.

  
“Can you at least stop cutting me off? I’m trying to explain here...”

  
Wonwoo crossed his arms. “What exactly did I do? Tell me.”

  
“You stole my first kiss!” Mingyu blurted out. He suddenly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

  
Wonwoo’s eyes widened but after a few seconds, his lips formed a smirk that irked Mingyu more.

  
The latter averted his gaze to hide his burning cheeks. “I remember that.”

  
Mingyu looked at the other incredulously. He tried diverting the topic. “W-Why are you telling me to stay away from Minghao? You’re not even my friend or boyfriend.” He awkwardly cleared his throat.

  
Wonwoo chuckled. “But I’m your first kiss.”

  
Mingyu shut his eyes. “J-Just answer me.”

  
He was startled when he suddenly felt Wonwoo’s face near his. He opened his eyes and saw the older’s face too close to him. “W-What are you...”

  
“Kim Mingyu, I actually know a lot of things. Should I tell you one?”

  
Mingyu gulped when Wonwoo decreased their distance to whisper something on his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

  
“How’s Maxam?”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon slumped his back on his swivel chair. He’s working on the plan that they’ll do on the evaluation night. He stared at the clues on the screen, trying to keep his mind away from all the distractions.

  
And by distraction, he meant Kwon Soonyoung.

  
“Aren’t you going back to your dorm, Woozi?”

  
The mysterious cat appeared on the huge screen in front of him.

  
“I already told you, this is my home.” Jihoon said, not even looking up from what he’s doing.

  
“This is not your home, Ji.” J said as he heaved a sigh.

  
That’s when Jihoon looked up and stared at the cat. “So, is this ‘friend mode’ activated, J? You’re calling me Ji.”

  
“You know very well we’re not friends, Woozi. You don’t like being friends with just anyone. Let alone someone whom you haven’t even seen. Someone who hides behind this cute cat picture.” J told the spy.

  
“You know me too well, J. This is scary.” Jihoon said. He returned his gaze at the materials that’ll be used for their mission.

  
“Lee Jihoon? Scared? That’s definitely new. I’ve been monitoring you ever since you entered the company. I can say that you are someone with no fear.”

  
Jihoon opened the boxes that’ll be used for their mission. There’s that special spy lapel that he’ll be using for his performance.

  
The spy just chuckled at what J said. “J, do you view me as someone who’s used to being alone? Someone strong? Someone who can handle himself really well?”

  
J hummed in response.

  
Jihoon snickered. “Let me tell you a secret. I’m none of the above.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I’m afraid of being alone actually. I found the perfect person, depended on him a lot but then he left.” Jihoon brought the boxes to the table and started assembling the spy equipments.

  
“I got addicted with loneliness, I started hating other’s company. But do you know what I’m most afraid of? It’s getting comfortable with loneliness after losing that perfect company.” Jihoon said, his lips pressed into a thin line.

  
He’s reminded of Soonyoung again.

  
“J, have you ever been in love?” He unconsciously asked the other.

  
There’s a long pause from the line.

  
“You know the rules, Jihoon.”

  
The other rolled his eyes. “I know the rules and I’m not talking about them. I’m asking you, man to man. J, have you ever been in love?”

  
J took longer to answer than the first time Jihoon asked the same question.

  
“I did.” He finally admitted.

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “Did? Past tense?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Jihoon creased his forehead. It’s the first time that he heard J answer more like a human than just someone who answers like it’s the way he’s supposed to answer.

  
Like it’s what is written on the rules.

  
“Are you ready to face the other spy, J?” Jihoon asked.

  
“I’m about to ask you the same question, Woozi. I know there are a lot of things going on lately in your life...”

  
J was cut off when the lights suddenly went off. A loud shrill sound can be heard all over Maxam.

  
The screens started flashing distorted images. Jihoon tried calling the other two spies but to no avail.

  
“J?” Jihoon called out. “J?”

  
Jihoon positioned his body on alert mode in case the company is being penetrated again.

  
A few seconds after, the lights went on again. All the screens flashed a similar message.

An audio resonated the whole company, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be waiting for your decoded answers~ :) 
> 
> any clue who’s J? or what wonwoo’s role in all of this?


	17. 10001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re now on our 17th chapter AAAAAAA thank you so much for all the comments and kudos~ 💛

Maxam spies are not chosen. They willingly fill up the form, wait for their application to be processed, then once confirmed, they’ll immediately receive a notice telling them to prepare for intensive trainings.

  
After the trainings, they’ll sign a contract including all the benefits and the rules and protocols they have to strictly follow.

  
Inside the contract is the three Espiyas principle they have to strictly abide.

  
“Trust no one, care for no one.” Mingyu read the terms carefully. He knitted his eyebrows at the last sentence at the very bottom of the contract.

  
“I completely understand the first two. This job requires us not to trust and care for anyone but the last one.” He bit his lip, contemplating if he’d really sign the document.

  
He looked up at the cat on the monitor in front of him then back to the paper he’s supposed to sign.

  
“Break the rules, lose something.” He read it again.

  
“You’re not confident you won’t break the rules?” J asked.

  
In the end, Mingyu signed the contract. He’s really desperate at that moment. “I got nothing when I stepped in this company. It’s not like I have something to lose.”

  
Different from Kim Mingyu who’s hesitant at first, Choi Seungcheol signed the document with no hesitation.

  
“You’re confident you won’t break any rule?”

  
Cheol slumped his back on the chair, then put both of his feet on the table. “Trust, care, love? I don’t do those shits.” He smirked. “Just get it on. I need to get rid of this boredom already.”

Lee Jihoon didn’t apply. He was chosen.

  
_Qui eligit vos._

  
Maxam, on very rare cases, chooses someone whom they have seen great potentials.

  
Lee Jihoon with an IQ of 200 is too good for them to pass.

  
So, when said guy went to their headquarters, they handed him a contract immediately.

  
Jihoon read the terms carefully. He doesn’t really care about the benefits and rules. He just wants something to distract him before he loses his mind.

  
He laughed bitterly when he saw what’s written at the bottom part of the contract. “Lose something?” He affixed his signature on the document. “I already lost my everything.”

  
He looked at the cat on the monitor.

  
“I came here because I once believed this ‘trust-care-love’ bullshits and look where it got me. I’m glad this company is void of that.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Cheol sent a message to Jihoon who’s currently on their company to check the equipments they’ll use for their mission.

  
He won’t be able to come because his family suddenly asked him to go home to have dinner with them.

He arrived at the restaurant his brother texted him. He was surprised to see not only his family sitting on the table.

  
Jeonghan’s family is there, too.

  
Not only Jeonghan’s family. Hong Jisoo is there too.

Cheol balled his fists as he walked towards the table. He tried to fake a smile.

  
“You’ve waited long enough for the main course.” He exclaimed. He side-eyed Jeonghan and Jisoo who stopped talking when he came.

  
“How are you, Auntie? Uncle?” Cheol greeted Jeonghan’s parents.

  
“You look handsome as ever, Cheol.”

  
Cheol kissed Mrs.Yoon’s hand who smiled at him fondly. “My pleasure, Ma’am.”

  
He went to greet his grandmother next. His parents works overseas so they’re not there. Only his grandmother and his brother, Hansol, lives with him.

  
“Granny~“ He winced in pain when the old lady slapped his back. “Granny! That hurts!”

  
“Choi Seungcheol, why do you came home just now? You, bad child! You don’t even know how much I miss you.”

  
Cheol held his grandmother’s hand and pulled her into a tight hug. He may be an asshole but he loves his grandmother so much. “I love you too, Granny.”

  
With those words, his grandmother stopped harassing his poor back and immediately soften. He bumped his fist with his brother, Hansol, who’s grinning at him widely.

  
He rolled his eyes at him as he whispered. “I thought it’s a family-only dinner. Why is someone not part of our family sitting here with us?” He looked at Jisoo who smiled at him sweetly.

  
“I don’t know too, hyung. Jeonghan hyung told us he has something to tell later.”

Cheol looked at Jeonghan who didn’t even spare him a glance. He’s sitting across him, busy giggling with something Jisoo said.

  
He felt his heart broke at the sight.

  
“Cheol, we heard you transferred to Hani’s school? How’s Pledis University so far?” Mr.Yoon asked when the food arrived.

  
Cheol laughed at the question. “Well, the son of the owner is here. Of course, I’d say Pledis University is a great school.”

  
Jisoo laughed at what he said, too. “Cheol is really good at his words, Sir. No wonder everyone likes him.”

  
“Their great grandparents would be so happy in heaven if ever their promise to bethroth their grandchildren will come true.” Cheol’s grandmother said.

  
Jeonghan shook his head. He sipped his drink before answering the old lady. “Granny, I’m very sure Cheol won’t like that.”

  
The elders on the table all turned their heads on Jeonghan’s direction.

  
“What do you mean, sweetie?”

  
“He doesn’t like commitments.” Jeonghan looked at Cheol who stopped eating. They stared at each other’s eyes before Jeonghan looked down at his food again. “Right, Cheol?”

  
Cheol tried saying something but felt a huge lump inside his throat that he can’t seem to swallow.

  
“Choi Seungcheol? What are you up to these days?” His grandmother asked him.

  
He forced a laugh and smiled at her. “I’m up to nothing, Granny.”

  
Jeonghan laughed at what he said. “He’s always up to something, Granny.”

  
An awkward silence followed after when Cheol didn’t reply to what the other giy said.

  
“May I ask what do you mean by Cheol and Hani being bethrothed?” Jisoo suddenly asked, that familiar innocent yet dangerous smile playing on his lips. “I’m curious.”

Hansol is the one who answered. “It’s what our great, great grandparents decided, hyung. Apparently, their bond is really strong that they want our families to be bonded forever by marrying off their great grandchildren.”

  
Jisoo shook his head and looked at Jeonghan. “Oh no, what should we do, Hani? I don’t want you marrying the wrong person? Are we turning into those KDrama cliches in which the main lead’s family tries to break a couple because the other is meant to marry another guy?”

  
Cheol’s eyes widened. He looked at the two guys in front of him. “W-What do you mean by that, Hong Jisoo?”

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan’s parents. “I’m really sorry I have to come in between this arranged marriage thingy but...” He held Jeonghan’s hand and kissed the back of it while looking at Cheol straight in the eye. “Hani and I are actually together.”

  
Everyone on that table gasped. Hansol looked at his brother whose hands were curled into fists.

  
Cheol just looked at them incredulously. He suddenly laughed as he wiped his mouth with the table napkin. “Yoon Jeonghan, what kind of joke is this?”

  
“Mom, Dad, Granny, Jisoo’s right. We’re actually together.” He looked at Seungcheol straight in the eye. “I don’t think I can fulfill what our great grandparents promised with each other.”

  
Cheol heard something crack. Unlike before, he’s certain about it.

  
He’s more than sure it’s his heart. He watched Jisoo took Jeonghan’s hand and kissed it. He watched Jeonghan stare at the other lovingly.

  
Choi Seungcheol who’s used to getting everything that he wants isn’t winning today.

  
He is definitely losing.

  
He gritted his teeth while looking at the two guys in front of him. Everyone looked at him when he suddenly laughed.

  
“This is a big fucking joke.”

  
“Choi Seungcheol, language...”

  
He cut off his grandma as he looked at the two guys in front of him, his arms crossed. “Hong Jisoo, you just met. You clearly don’t know Yoon Jeonghan that well.”

  
Jisoo just smiled at him. “What do you mean?” He let go of Jeonghan’s hand and stared at the other intently.

  
Cheol faked a laugh. “Yoon Jeonghan is the most peculiar person I’ve met. He has this bad temper, he can’t cook, he can’t do anything by himself.”

  
Jeonghan and his parents’ faces turned grim that didn’t go unnoticed to Cheol’s grandmother. The old lady slapped Cheol’s back. “What nonsense are you saying?”

  
His grandson ignored him. A playful smirk played on his lips as he continued shooting daggers at Jisoo.

  
Cheol noticed Jeonghan’s face getting red so he continued. “He’s a picky eater. He also sleeps with the lights on. I mean, who even does that? He likes to watch cartoons when he’s already a grown-up. He likes to dip his fries on sundae. You won’t be able to stand a day with him. He’ll never be a good husband.”

  
Jisoo laughed at what Cheol is blabbering. “Are you finished now?” He diverted his gaze at the elders on the table. “Actually, I have a proposal to make. Hearing Seungcheol’s sentiment about Jeonghan, can I just be the one to marry your son?”

  
Cheol pound his fist on the table. “Are you nuts? You’re not even part of the family.”

  
The gentleman shrugged. “I don’t really care about Jeonghan being peculiar. I actually find all of those that you said about him special.”

  
Seungcheol froze. This is what he wants to say to Jeonghan ever since. Those useless blabbers he said a while ago are actually the traits he finds really cute about Jeonghan.

  
But, Choi Seungcheol is Choi Seungcheol. He’s the heartbreaker and his job is to break hearts and inflict pain. What do you expect?

  
“He’s not special. He’s...” Cheol trailed off. He glanced at Jeonghan and asked, “Do you even know if he likes you, Hong Jisoo?”

  
He saw Jeonghan flinch, his eyes glassy. Cheol felt something piercing his heart when the other looked away from him.

  
“I agree with Jisoo. Can I just marry him? He can take care of me really well, Mom, Dad.” He lowered his head and bit his lip. “Unlike someone I know.” He smiled and tried to lighten the atmosphere at their table. “If I were to get married, I’d rather choose Jisoo over a jerk.”

Choi Seungcheol has had enough. He immediately stood up, walked towards Jeonghan and grabbed the other by the wrist.

  
He tugged the other outside of the restaurant. Cheol heard his grandma’s voice calling him but he ignored it.

  
Jeonghan removed his hand from Cheol’s grip. “What do you think you’re doing?”

  
Cheol faced him, his eyes void of that playful guy Jeonghan knew ever since they were little. “You knew him for a few months, told me you were just best friends a few days ago then now what? You’re marrying him?” He laughed sarcastically.

  
“What is it to you? It’s not like we’re together or something.”

  
Cheol felt a sudden pang in his chest. Truth hurts. He never wants to be committed to someone so why is he hurting now? Why does it hurt so fucking much?

  
“You don’t know him. He’s dangerous.” Cheol frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

  
Jeonghan snickered. “Dangerous? I think you’re the most dangerous person here, Choi Seungcheol.” He was about to walk away when Cheol pushed him against the wall.

He stared at each other’s eyes, only the unsteady beating of their hearts can be heard.

Just like always, Jeonghan is the first one to look away. He can’t do it. He can’t keep drowning on Seungcheol’s eyes.

  
“What the hell do you want? Just continue breaking hearts. That’s what you’re good at.” The other guy hollered. “You don’t care about my feelings all these years. You never care about me. So why do you even care now?”

  
Cheol balled his fists. This ain’t it. He shouldn’t be feeling this. His heart is supposed to be numb.

  
Is this what they call karma?

No wonder she’s being called a bitch.

  
“Hong Jisoo is a whole gentleman, he makes me smile, he can take care of me. He’s always there for me. He understands me too well...”

  
“Stop saying his name in front of me!” Cheol exclaimed that made Jeonghan froze. “Stop...just stop.”

“For the nth time, why the hell do you care?” Jeonghan shouted back.

  
Cheol couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. He cupped Jeonghan’s face and leaned closer to him.

  
He connected his lips with Jeonghan’s.

  
Choi Seungcheol has to admit, it’s the softest and sweetest lips he has ever tasted out of all the lips he kissed.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at Jeonghan whose face is red. He’s frozen at what Seungcheol did. “Is that enough reason, Yoon Jeonghan?”

  
Cheol was startled when something hard landed on his face.

  
It’s Jeonghan’s fist.

  
“Quit playing games with my heart, asshole.” Cheol watched Jeonghan walk away from him.

  
As always, Choi Seungcheol is an asshole.

  
He crouched down, his fingers frustratedly brushed his hair upwards. He was startled when someone suddenly spoke.

  
“I warned you, didn’t I?”

  
Cheol flinched when he saw Jisoo walking towards him. He immediately grabbed the other by his collar. “What do you want? Why the hell are you doing this?”

  
Jisoo smirked, not really minding Cheol’s grip on him.

  
“This is what I want, Choi Seungcheol. For you to lose everything including the ones you’re protecting so bad.”

  
Cheol slowly let go of Jisoo. The other straightened his shirt.

“I want Choi Seungcheol to break down and feel pain, too and I succeeded.”

  
Seungcheol watched Jisoo walk away. He was about to follow Jeonghan when his spy watch suddenly beeped. The lights of the screen glowing bright red.

  
It’s code red.

🔎🔎🔎

“J, are you there?” Jihoon said as he tried to decode the codes sent to them.

No answer.

  
“J?”

  
Still no answer.

  
“Fuck.” Jihoon cursed. The other spy messed with Maxam’s communication. He immediately sent signals to Cheol and Mingyu. One that’s not dependent on Maxam. They’re keeping that gadget fir emergency.

  
“Acushla, see you.” Jihoon chewed on his bottom lip. He knew it. He knew that someone from Maxam’s past is trying to mess up with the company.

Considering that J is being quiet about this and is telling Tres-E to not tell this about the other spies inside the company, he figured it’s connected to him.

  
The other spy wants J.

  
His suspicion is almost confirmed when he asked J if he ever loved someone. He answered yes. That means there’s 50% possibility that it’s his lover.

  
This is also the reason why he insisted that J would be the bait. He has to be the bait since the one messing up with them leaves clues that seem to tell something about them.

  
\- The constant sweet messages, from _‘I love you._’ to ‘_I miss you_.’ and ‘_How are you_.’

  
\- _Godabang Cat cafe_.

He knew about J and his connection to cats.

\- The ‘_Acushla_’ code that seem to be an endearment.

  
\- ‘_Mirae’ ‘Maxam’ ‘Ruins’_

He wants Maxam to be in ruins in the future.

  
\- _‘I will get you out of there._’

It seems like he wants to save someone.

  
\- _‘I was your yesterday.’_

He is someone from the past.

\- The crossword puzzle

It’s telling them to eliminate the espiyas principle number 3 which is to never fall in love.

There’s a possibility that he’s a victim of that rule too and he wants to take revenge.

\- ‘_We meet again_.’

The other spy might have seen his target again after a long time.

  
And now this, “Acushla, see you.”

  
Jihoon actually sent a message to the other spy telling him to come to the evaluation night. He told the other that they must talk this out. He tried attaching the acushla endearment.

And what he got as a response confirmed his thoughts and suspicions a little. He just have to wait for evaluation night to confirm all of this.

The only thing that’s not clear to Jihoon is the reason why he often got messages that are different to what Cheol and Mingyu received.

  
It’s a bit personal and seems not to line up with this whole thing.

  
He tried countering the virus sent to Maxam’s system. He somehow succeeded and managed to bring back the communication inside Maxam.

  
But the virus is still there. The Morse Code is still playing all over the company like a broken tape.

  
A few seconds later, the cat reappeared on the monitor.

  
“J, thank God you’re safe.”

  
“What happened?” J asked.

  
“The penetrator attacked our communication servers. All the other spies that are dispatched tonight will most probably fail on their mission.” Jihoon shook his head. “J, we really have to finish this on evaluation night.”

  
“Yes, we should. Before the culprit destroys Maxam.”

  
“Do you really have no clue as to who it is, J? It seems like he’s pretty close to you.” Jihoon tried baiting again.

  
There’s a long pause before J managed to answer. “No, I don’t have a clue. Whoever it is, I’ll make sure to take him down myself on that night, Woozi.”

  
Jihoon sighed. What’s the point of denying, J? “If you say so. And J, I have to tell you something.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Maxam has become my home when I was so lost that time. I’m sure you know about that fact. You know I’ll do anything for the company since it helped me keep my sanity intact.” Jihoon said, staring intently at the cat on the monitor.

  
“Yes, I know that.”

  
“I know this is not the right time to say this but...” The spy took a deep breath. “But I have to do this.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“This is going to be my last mission as Agent Woozi, J. I will resign.”

🔎🔎🔎

“Will you just relax?”

  
Wonwoo told Mingyu who’s pacing back and forth inside their room.

  
“Shut up. I’m trying to think.” Mingyu said that made the other chuckle. Wonwoo lay down on his bed, his both arms on the back of his head.

  
“You’re too tensed, Agent Mini.”

  
Mingyu gulped nervously. Jeon Wonwoo really did know a lot. Parts of those informations are because of his clumsiness.

He already sent some emergency messages to Jihoon and Cheol but they aren’t here yet.

  
He walked towards Wonwoo’s bed. He went on top of him and put pressure on the other guy’s arms.

  
“Tell me, you’re the other spy, right? You’re messing with Maxam. Why are you doing this?”

  
Wonwoo snickered. “So, someone has been messing with Maxam, I see. I’ve been waiting for its downfall. Glad someone is out there doing it for me.” He saw Mingyu’s forehead crease. He tightened his grip on Wonwoo’s arms.

  
“Agent Mini, our position is kinda awkward if you’d ask me. Is this how you’re trained?” Wonwoo quickly removed Mingyu’s grip on him. Next thing that Mingyu knew, he’s the one at the bottom.

  
He hissed at Wonwoo. “I knew it! You know something!”

  
Wonwoo laughed. “You’re basically my replacement on Tres-E. I wonder what Woozi saw in you that made him accept someone as clumsy as you.”

  
“Clumsy— what.” He was about to get up but Wonwoo applied more pressure on his lower body.

  
“I know something but I’m certainly not the one you’re looking for.” The ex-spy told Mingyu whose forehead is full of sweat as he tried to get Wonwoo off. “Not my fault you left your gadget here in our room and I happened to recognize it. God, I even managed to hack it easily.”

  
Mingyu froze at what he said. His Jihoon hyung will most probably be angry at him for being so clumsy.

  
“At first, I thought J sent you here to watch over me. Turns out you’re actually trying to find someone.” Wonwoo sighed. “Tell him, it’s not me. I’m keeping my promise to him all these years.”

  
“You know J? And you have secrets with each other?”

  
Wonwoo lowered his gaze. He adjusted his glasses. “Well, it’s the reason why I was kicked out of Maxam. I accidentally knew something that I shouldn’t.”

  
Mingyu’s ears perked up. He leaned his head up so he can look at Wonwoo. “What? You were kicked out bacause of what? We thought you fell in love...”

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo’s door suddenly opened and revealed Jihoon and Seungcheol panting heavily. They received Mingyu’s message late because of what happened at Maxam.

  
They both gasped on what they saw.

  
And that is Wonwoo on top of Mingyu on his bed.

Yes, on the bed.

Mingyu immediately pushed the other guy off of him. “Hyungs!”

  
“Jeon Wonwoo.”

  
Wonwoo, who fell on the floor rubbing his butt, looked at the direction of the voice. “Long time no see, Lee Jihoon.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

“I told you, I’m not the spy!” Wonwoo told the three guys. Mingyu handcuffed him to the bed while the two older spies were scrutinizing him. “If I’m the spy, you won’t be able to get a hold of me. I won’t even tell Mingyu I know that he’s a spy.”

  
“Nice try, Agent Nonu. You know every corner of Maxam like the back of your hand. You are basically the prime suspect.” Cheol said, arms crossed.

  
Wonwoo just laughed. He still looks calm for someone who’s being handcuffed at his bed at 10 in the evening.

  
“Look, Jihoon. You know me. I’m too lazy to do all those shits.” He told Jihoon who’s still trying to figure out the guy in front of him. “If I really want to bring down Maxam, I would have used another method. But certainly not this confession code shits.”

  
Jihoon sighed. “He’s not the spy.” He whispered at Cheol who looked at him incredulously.

“Jihoon, we can’t trust anyone right now.”

  
“Let’s try setting up the equipments tonight.” Jihoon commanded. “Mini, you’ll be guarding him until tomorrow.”

  
“Wait, hyung! If I’ll be the one guarding him, who will be guarding my post tomorrow?”

  
Jihoon shook his head. “I am. I will be the field spy. Let’s switch positions for this one.”

  
After setting up the necessary setup to lure and catch the culprit tomorrow at the Evaluation Night, Jihoon and Cheol went back to Mingyu’s room.

  
Wonwoo is busy munching on his cereal while watching something funny on his phone, his one hand stil handcuffed to his bed.

  
He saw the two other spies come back. He nodded at them and looked back at the show he’s watching.

  
“Won, you already moved on?” Cheol blurted out all of a sudden. “Can you give me some tips?” He earned a slap on the back from Jihoon.

  
Wonwoo looked at them, confused. “I moved on? From what?”

  
Mingyu saw that Jihoon tensed. The elder diverted his gaze from Wonwoo to the ground. “Wait, don’t tell me, he fell in love with Jihoon hyung? That’s why he was kicked out?”

  
Wonwoo just blinked at what Mingyu said. When it finally dawned to him, he suddenly burst out laughing. The three spies looked at him like he’s gone crazy.

  
“I’m sorry? But what the fuck? What did I just heard?”

  
“You broke Espiyas Principle #3. You fell in love with Jihoon. That’s why you were kicked out.” Cheol replied. He earned another burst of laughter from Wonwoo.

  
“J, that bastard really. So, that’s the rumor that spread around when I left?”

  
The three guys nodded. He wiped a tear from too much laughing and tried to explain. “Okay, first of all, I’m not in love with you, Jihoon. I know you’re still in love with your ex which is Kwon Something and I comforted you but you’re not my type.”

  
Jihoon shrugged. “Well, good to know that because same.”

  
“Second, I was kicked out because I accidentally knew something I shouldn’t.”

  
Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed. He took a step near Wonwoo and asked. “What do you mean?”

  
Wonwoo stared at him, his eyes saying something that Jihoon can’t decipher. In the end, he diverted his gaze. “Do you all trust J?”

  
The three other guys in the room tensed. Jihoon is the one who answered. “We don’t fully trust him.”

  
“Well that’s good.” Wonwoo said. “I assume they didn’t tell you what the consequence is if ever you broke Espiyas Principle #3?”

  
Tres-E shook their heads.

  
“The contract said we’re about to lose something.”

  
Wonwoo smirked to which Jihoon considered unnerving. The ex-spy looked at Jihoon straight in the eye.

  
“That is actually ‘lose someone’. Maxam will make you lose the one you love.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
After an exhausting day, Jihoon decided to go back to his dorms. It’s been days since he last stepped inside their room.

Everything that happened today kept playing inside his head like old tapes. What Wonwoo said about the third rule is bothering him.

  
It’s been days since he last saw Soonyoung. He already prepared what he would perform the next day. It’s definitely what he wants to say ever since Soonyoung left.

  
He opened the door and saw that Soonyoung is already sleeping on the other bed. He walked towards him and stared at the other.

  
J is right. Maxam isn’t his home.

  
His home is wherever Soonyoung is.

  
“Just wait a little more, Soonyoung.”

  
He was about to go to his own bed when he felt someone tug his shirt. He looked behind him and saw Soonyoung holding the hem of his shirt.

  
His eyes were still closed, beads of sweat formed on his creased forehead.

  
He must be dreaming.

  
Jihoon was about to put his index finger in between Soonyoung’s eyebrows to straighten the furrows when the latter said something that made his eyes go wide.

  
**_“B-Baboo_**...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, who do you think is J? :)


	18. 10010

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open, fear evident in his eyes as he immediately sat up and hugged Jihoon so tight.

  
The latter froze. He felt Soonyoung’s grip on him tightened as his shoulders move up and down sobbing on Jihoon’s neck.

  
“S-Soonyoung.”

  
Soonyoung stopped crying when he realized what he just did. He immediately pulled away from hugging Jihoon.

“I...” He lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry, Jihoon. I...”

  
“What did you just call me?” Jihoon asked, his voice laced with confusion as he looked at the other whose head is hanging low.

  
Soonyoung met his gaze, the look of horror now gone. He smiled at Jihoon while wiping his tears. “What did you heard? I’m sorry. I think I just had a nightmare.”

  
Jihoon isn’t dumb. He knows there’s something else.

The fear he saw on Soonyoung makes him anxious. The way he gripped on Jihoon earlier like his life depended on it, there’s definitely something.

  
Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s stares on him. “D-Did I say something wrong?”

  
“How did you lose your memory?” Jihoon felt the need to ask.

He saw the other bit his lip, eyes not meeting with him. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead again.

  
“I got into an accident.” Soonyoung finally answered. “I fell asleep while driving.”

  
‘That is actually ‘lose someone’. Maxam will make you lose the one you love.’

All of a sudden, Wonwoo’s words ran inside his head like old tapes.

‘That is actually ‘lose someone’. Maxam will make you lose the one you love.’

  
Jihoon froze. What if...

  
He quickly shook his head. It’s not possible, right? He entered Maxam after Soonyoung left.

  
It’s not possible, right...

  
The rule applies only for those who joined Maxam already. He clenched his fists.

Jihoon gazed at Soonyoung for what feels like forever. The look of horror on Soonyoung’s face terrifies him too. Next thing he knew, he’s engulfing Soonyoung into a tight hug.

  
“Jihoon.”

  
The other tightened his hold on Soonyoung.

  
“What on Earth happened to you that made you like this?” Jihoon whispered on Soonyoung’s ears. He felt the other guy tense again.

  
“I— Jihoon...” Soonyoung opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it again.

  
“Who made you like this?” Jihoon asked again, his eyes closed while hugging Soonyoung tightly.

  
He doesn’t want to let go.

He just wants time to stop.

  
Soonyoung tried to break the hug but Jihoon nuzzled closer on Soonyoung’s neck.

  
“Let’s stay like this for a minute.” Soonyoung froze. “Please.”

When Jihoon pulled away, he held Soonyoung’s hand and put it on his chest. “After evaluation night, I have something to tell you.”

  
Soonyoung looked at him, expression unreadable.

  
After evaluation night, if they’ll ever catch the person/s messing up with them, Jihoon will go back to Soonyoung.

  
The universe will go back to his star.

  
🔎🔎🔎

“J, are you there?” Jihoon asked through his in-ear.

  
He was startled when he heard a familiar voice. A voice so familiar to him he can’t remember where he heard it.

  
J uses a voice changer whenever he’s communicating with them. But for this mission, it’s a surprise he didn’t use one.

  
“I’m always here.” J replied.

  
“Okay, I know it’s Maxam’s protocol to not show its owner’s face for protection. But, we both know the other spy already know you. So, deceiving him won’t do us any good.” Jihoon instructed.

  
He firmly believes that by showing J to the other spy, it would make the latter come out and reveal himself. While they’re “talking”, Cheol will try to hack the system the other spy is using and recover the files stolen.

  
Mingyu would be at the command post, manipulating all the CCTV cameras and to serve as lookout.

They have to take this chance. The whole student body would be at the Performing Arts Bldg. for the evaluation night. They have to carry out their plan tonight.

  
It’s now or never.

  
“After recovering the files stolen, what should we do to the other spy?” Jihoon asked.

  
It took a long time before J answered.  
“Leave it to me.”

  
Jihoon didn’t know why but he felt this sudden uneasiness in his heart. J’s words sent shivers through his spine.

“J.”

The other hummed in response.

  
“You’re not— You’re not that bad of a person, right?”

  
Silence.

  
“I’m the worst person, Jihoon.”

  
J called him Jihoon again. It’s making him anxious. Whenever the other calls him Jihoon, it was like...he’s being more honest with him.

  
It’s ironic, really. At times like this, Jihoon also wants to doubt everything.

  
“Ready to meet Acushla, J?”

  
J answered simply. “I got no choice but to be ready.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Mini, everything alright there?” Mingyu heard Jihoon ask through his in-ear.

  
He looked at Wonwoo who’s now handcuffed to him while he’s checking all the cameras and door access of the university. They’re inside Tres-E’s command center vehicle.

  
The other smirked at him. Mingyu badly wants to wipe off that smirk on Wonwoo’s face.

  
“Yes, hyung. I’ll make sure to make a complete lockdown once you give me your signal.”

  
“Good. And Wonwoo, watch over him.” Jihoon said before disconnecting the line.

  
Wonwoo still has that playful smirk on his face while Mingyu is looking at him with his face, unamused.

  
“Should I help you with that, Mini?” Wonwoo teased. “My hacking skills waited long enough.” He said, while stretching his fingers.

  
Mingyu rolled his eyes at him. “Just shut up. It’ll help me a lot.”

  
Wonwoo leaned closer to Mingyu. He smiled when he saw the other tense. He’s certainly enjoying the other agent’s reactions whenever he’s teasing him.

“Why? Are you distracted?”

  
Mingyu felt his heart ramming crazily again. He immediately leaned away from Wonwoo. “What are you doing?”

  
Wonwoo shrugged. “If you don’t want me to distract you, at least let me help you.”

  
The younger contemplated if he’ll trust the other. Once a spy, always a spy. There’s a high possibility that the other is just pretending to know J. It’s possible that he’s just tricking them.

  
“How can I trust you?”

  
Wonwoo chuckled at what Mingyu said. “Wow, Agent Mini living by the rules. I suggest you don’t do that, Mingyu.”

  
Mingyu’s eyes furrowed. He looked at Wonwoo who’s expression shifted mysteriously. “What do you mean?”

  
“I know someone who’s always living by the rules. It ruined his heart and his life.”

  
Wonwoo patted Mingyu’s head with his free hand. “Forget what I said.”

  
Mingyu started accessing the cameras in the university one-by-one. Cheol sent him the data.

  
The team’s hacker must have found it funny how the university used CCTVs that can easily be tampered. It’s making his job easier.

  
“What secret did you accidentally know that kicked you out of Maxam?”

  
Wonwoo was playing with his phone. He’s playing a rhythm game with one hand. Just wow.

  
When he heard Mingyu’s question, he suddenly got distracted and lost the game.

  
Wonwoo sighed. “It’s something that could ruin the whole Maxam.”

  
Mingyu froze. He suddenly got curious as to how big this guy’s knowledge is about their company.

  
“I’m wondering why J spared you. I mean, if it’s to that extent, you’d most probably be killed by now.” Mingyu said, matter-of-factly.

  
That’s the natural response right? When someone knew a big secret of yours, it’s either you bribe them or you kill them. You don’t let him roam around freely knowing that he can destroy you in one snap.

  
Wonwoo stopped playing. Game Over was seen on his phone’s screen. He stared at space while recalling something.

  
“I don’t know, too. Maybe, he wants to look for the perfect timing to dispose me or he’s looking for the perfect timing for me to reveal everything.” Wonwoo said mysteriously. The other spy tried to read him but to no avail.

  
He suddenly realized that Wonwoo could have been one of the top spies if ever he wasn’t kicked out.

  
“By the way, why are you telling me that Minghao is a dangerous person? You barely even attend classes.” Mingyu asked.

  
“I just know. You don’t have that?”

  
Mingyu raised a brow. “Have what?”

  
“Spy instincts.” Mingyu was startled when Wonwoo suddenly leaned closer to his face again.

“Ya! What are you...”

  
“When you look into someone’s eyes, and you felt something weird. You never felt that?”

  
They stared at each other’s eyes.

  
“Something weird?” Mingyu’s heart is beating erratically inside his chest. Wonwoo’s eyes is just...beautiful.

  
He gulped nervously.

  
Mingyu tried to look away but Wonwoo stopped him. “Want me to tell you another secret?” The ex-spy asked, their distance a bit dangerous for Mingyu’s liking.

  
“W-What is it?”

“Your lips is the sweetest I’ve ever tasted.”

  
Mingyu’s eyes went wide when Wonwoo suddenly leaned in and linked their lips together.

  
Wonwoo kissed Mingyu’s lips, like he’s been wanting to do it since forever. Mingyu tried his best to move away but he can’t find the will to.

When Wonwoo pulled away, he smiled at Mingyu. Different from his usual smirk, it’s a little less playful. He laughed at how Mingyu was frozen on his seat, his ears bright red after what he’s done.

“Let’s have a deal.”

  
“W-What deal?”

  
“I heard you have missing files. If I managed to recover those...” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu who’s still shaken with what happened.

  
“W-What?”

“Date me.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Everything okay, Coups?” Coups heard Jihoon ask from the other line.

  
He sighed upon hearing the question.

“That’s the 10th sigh already. Seriously, what happened?” Jihoon asked.

  
“Woozi, why are we living like this? Why are we doing this?” Cheol said, wearily.

“What do you mean?” Cheol heard some piano keys playing on the background. He figured Jihoon might have been preparing for his performance that night.

  
“Have you ever tried protecting someone so bad that you got no choice and you can’t find another way but to push him away? Like...you’re not also protecting him but you’re also protecting yourself?” Cheol sighed for the eleventh time. What happened to Jeonghan and him is a mess.

  
It’s a total mess.

  
He’s an asshole. He is very much aware of that.

  
“Coups, it’s hypocrite of me to give an advice to you. But there are two ways of protecting someone. It’s either you stay away from them or you stay with them. Between the two, what do you want?”

  
Cheol’s heart wants to do the second option but he knows. He knows himself too well that he’s aware that he’s just gonna end up hurting Jeonghan. He didn’t answer Jihoon’s question.

  
“I suggest you go and stay with them. That’s what I decided to do. I’ll shield them from all the pain. I don’t care if I’m the one who’s gonna be hurt. My main purpose is to protect him anyways.”

  
Choi Seungcheol is an asshole and a coward. At that moment, he wondered if he’ll ever be as brave as Jihoon.

  
He heard Jihoon sigh too. “Cheol, I just told this to J. I’m waiting for the right time to tell you and Mingyu about this. I...” He trailed off. “I’m gonna stop being a Maxam spy after this mission.”

  
Cheol’s eyes widened. “Jihoon...”

  
“I realized no company, no job, literally no one could ever save me except myself. I have to admit to myself that I still care about Soonyoung. That I never really stopped loving him.” Jihoon said, his tone laced with 100% sureness that Cheol kinda envy.

  
He can’t even admit to himself that he loves Jeonghan. That one time he tried to admit it to him, and he messed up pretty bad.

  
“I hope we could find whoever this asshole is so you can go back to where your heart’s home is, Jihoon.” Seungcheol told the other.

  
“I really hope so.” Jihoon replied. “J told me he gave you a special weapon later. Use that for emergency purposes, Cheol. We don’t know how powerful the enemy is. If ever the spy crosses your post, do everything to stop him.”

  
“Copy that, Woozi.” Cheol looked at the weapon J sent him. It’s a special type of gun manufactured by Maxam to use for crucial missions like this.

It’s a lethal gun, loaded with frozen toxin dart. When fired, it would melt inside one’s body. It slows down someone’s heartbeat.

  
When fired at a very high speed, it can trigger a heart attack.

  
J must’ve known how dangerous the other person is. He couldn’t understand why he kept on insisting that he has no clue who the other spy was when it’s so obvious.

  
He wondered what J or Maxam did to him that made him like that.

  
He put the gun inside his bag hoping he won’t be able to use it later.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Performer #17, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Jihoon raised his hand when called by the performing arts department volunteer. They’re doing a roll call for the performers. His heart felt so uneasy. He’s unsure if it’s because of the mission or if it’s because he’s going to perform again in front of many people.

  
He’s wearing a white outfit for his performance later.

  
He raised a brow when he realized he hasn’t seen that annoying classmate of his. The one who always sits beside him.

  
His name is Jun, right? If he’s not mistaken.

  
He roamed his eyes around the vicinity but instead of Jun, he saw someone.

Someone who’s shining so brightly even from afar.

  
Red hair, black outfit, smoky eyes.

  
Kwon Soonyoung.

  
He’s talking with another member of the dance troupe, Chan. He wanted to approach him but he stopped midway. He was about to walk away when someone called him.

  
“Jihoonie.”

  
Jihoon’s heart immediately went wild just by hearing the other call him like that. It brings back old memories.

  
He looked back and he was startled when Soonyoung engulfed him into a hug.

“S-Soonyoung...”

  
“Don’t be nervous. You can do it. You’ll do great as always, I’m more than sure.” Soonyoung said in te most reassuring way that made Jihoon’s heart at peace.

  
Kwon Soonyoung and his effects on Lee Jihoon. The universe is supposed to be the one holding the stars but for the two of them, it’s the other way around.

  
“Y-You too.” He returned the hug. “Shine brightly.”

  
“Hyung! You’re next.” Chan called the older.

  
Soonyoung was about to pull away when Jihoon pulled him again to whisper something against his ear.

  
“Listen to my song. Please.”

  
Soonyoung nodded. “I will, Jihoon. I will.”

  
Jihoon watched Soonyoung walk further away from him. He’s so excited to end his mission tonight. He wants to run towards Soonyoung.

  
He wants to run towards his star, his home.

  
Lee Jihoon didn’t even realize when he started letting go of the hurt. Slowly, looking through those stars inside Soonyoung’s eyes, he found himself falling over and over again.

  
With thousands of thoughts running inside his head, he went up the stage for his performance.

  
He took a deep breath and motivated himself to finish his performance without mistake.

After all, there’s only one person whom he wants to hear this song.

  
He sat in front of the piano and started playing the intro.

  
“_You can listen to sad songs_  
_ And shed tears_  
_ Music is like that_  
_ You must listen to this song_  
_ Don’t listen and pretend you haven’t_  
_ If you hear my heart, can’t you come back to me_?”

  
‘Kwon Soonyoung, can you come back to me?’ Jihoon’s heart has been screaming since the first time he met the other again.

  
Jihoon has been saying that love only causes pain and destruction. One thing he has to admit is that love is the cure to everything, too.

  
_In his case, Kwon Soonyoung is his cure._

  
“_I’m still, I’m still_  
_ Waiting for you, I’m not evern tired_  
_ Although I’m getting scared_...”

  
They always say that the opposite of love is hate. But Jihoon refused to believe that. The opposite of love is apathy. It’s when you can’t feel anything at all towards the other person.

  
The amount of hate Jihoon felt when Soonyoung left him equates to squared the amount of his love towards the other.

  
The formula of love equates to twice the pain you felt minus the person. Pain and love is always directly proportional with each other.

  
The more you love, the higher risk of getting hurt. Jihoon realized it’s worth all the pain when after all those obstacles, he’ll finally go back home, looking into Soonyoung’s eyes seeing how the universe isn’t really a dark place.

  
The universe is a place full of stars.

“_Still, I’m believing in time_  
_ Everyone says it’s medicine_  
_ Even if I’m a fool, when I close my eyes_  
_ Nothing changes...”_

  
Everyone told him that it’s easy to move on. That it’s easier if he’ll just forget Soonyoung.

He’s done everything to do that but to no avail. Jihoon realized it’d be easier to just run towards him and hold him in his arms again.

  
“_Don’t listen secretly_  
_ Even if this song becomes inaudible_  
_ This song that I made for you_  
_ Don’t listen secretly..._”

After the song, Jihoon quickly went down the stage. He saw his phone filled with notifications from Cheol and Mingyu.

  
Before heading to the place of their trap, he approached the coordinator. There’s something really bugging him.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“What number is Student Jun performing?” He rubbed his nape. “I mean, he’s not here yet...”

  
“Jun?” The guy checked his clipboard. “There’s no Jun in the list. Are you sure he’s from our department?”

  
Jihoon furrowed his eyesbrows. “But I have a classmate named Jun...”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon quickly changed into his spy clothes. He put his in-ear and started walking briskly towards his post.

“Mini, initiate lockdown.” He commanded.

“Copy that.”

  
The doors of the dorms as well as the one on the Performing Arts Auditorium were locked. The CCTV cameras were also tampered.

  
“Give us 10 minutes before opening those again, okay?”

  
“J? J? Are you there?” Jihoon called.

  
No answer.

  
“J?”

  
Still no answer.

  
“Fuck, Coups? Any suspicious person on your post? Do you think J arrived?” Jihoon asked the other spy. They can’t fail this mission.

  
“No one came. Is he really coming, Woozi?”

  
“I can’t contact him!” Jihoon exclaimed. He felt his phone beep. He immediately fished it from his pocket to know who messaged him.

  
It’s a message from Soonyoung.

  
‘I have something to tell you. Let’s meet.’

  
Jihoon bit his lip. The timing is really awful. He was about to reply when he heard Cheol shout from the other line.

  
“Wait! Wait! There’s someone coming.” Cheol said in hushed tone.

  
“Standby. It might be him.”

  
Jihoon freaked out when his tracker suddenly beeped. He quickly looked at it and saw Soonyoung’s coordinates.

  
His eyes widened in realization when he saw that it’s near to where they are.

  
It’s near the trap.

  
Jihoon quickly ran from where he is to stop Soonyoung from going there.

  
“Cheol! Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” Jihoon shouted from his line. He ran as fast as he could.

  
“Woozi, what’s happeni— I can’t understand...“ Their lines started getting choppy until it’s completely cut off.

  
“Fuck.” Jihoon threw the in-ear harshly.

  
A few meters away from him, he saw Soonyoung who’s looking at his direction. Jihoon tried so hard to decipher what’s that look on Soonyoung’s face is but his mind can’t think straight.

  
“Soonyoung...”

  
A few meters away and Jihoon heard something. It’s faint but they’re trained for months on how to handle those so it’s impossible for him not to recognize it.

  
Next thing he knew, he saw Soonyoung’s body falling down right in front of his eyes.

  
Jihoon’s universe shattered. He quickly ran towards Soonyoung. He didn’t even notice the message flashed on his spy watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took this long huhuhu~ maybe you all have your answers now. keyword: maybe :) 
> 
> soonyoung :((
> 
> ps. let me give you a little hint. this whole espiyas was written waaaay before "happy ending" MV is released. i lost my shit when i watched the MV bcs it's too AAAAAAA


	19. 10011

Jihoon, from the very moment he admitted to himself that he still loves Soonyoung, has already imagined himself running towards Soonyoung in the most magical way.

  
Both of them smiling at each other, while he sees Soonyoung looking at him with that fond smile of his from a distance. His arms are spread wide while saying “Baboo~” in the most endearing way that Jihoon missed hearing from those beautiful lips.

  
Jihoon will run towards him, and engulf him in the tightest hug possible, then he’ll kiss those lips he missed the most.

  
He imagined it already inside his head several times. So why?

  
Why is this scenario in front of him different from what it should have been?

  
Jihoon breathed heavily, his heart pounding inside his chest as he stared in horror at Soonyoung’s body lying on cold, cement floor, showing no movementss.

  
“No, no, no. This isn’t happening.” He ran towards the other’s body.

  
“Soonyoung.” He weakly called out, his eyes unsettled. Thousands of thoughts and a hundredfold emotions are flooding his system but at that moment, his body only did one thing.

  
One thing that he’s been wanting to do for the past two years but he can’t.

  
Jihoon’s knees went wobbly as he knelt down to cradle Soonyoung in his arms. His fingers are shaking when he leaned down and placed his ears against Soonyoung’s chest to check for his heartbeat. “Fuck.”

  
His heart is beating crazily inside his chest. They’re close with each other yet, why can’t he hear Soonyoung’s heartbeat?

  
It’s faint. Very faint.

  
Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Soonyoung, can you hear me? Soonyoung. Fuck.” He harshly ran his free hand through his hair.

  
“Fuck, no. No, please. This can’t be happening.” He pressed his ears against Soonyoung’s chest again. “Soonyoung, please.”

  
No, Jihoon can’t lose him again.

  
Seeing Soonyoung falling right in front of him is enough reason for Jihoon to go mad. That’s crazy. This whole thing is crazy.

  
The universe crumbled seeing the star falling down right in front of his own eyes.

  
“Jihoon.” He heard Seungcheol call his name but that’s the least of his concern at that moment. Seungcheol saw Jihoon’s distressed state. The latter’s hair is disheveled as beads of sweat continued trickling down from his creased forehead.

  
What’s surprising is there are no tears. Lee Jihoon isn’t crying but one look and you’ll know how fuck up he is inside.

  
“Choi Seungcheol! What the fuck? I told you not to shoot!” Jihoon growled angrily at the other guy.

  
“I didn’t! Believe me, I didn’t.”

  
Jihoon badly wants to break someone’s bones right at that moment but seeing Soonyoung with his eyes closed, he just can’t.

He has to be strong for him.

  
He figured he has to save all this fury inside of him for later. For now, Soonyoung is his priority.

He threw his in-ear before getting to the scene so he quickly fished his phone from his pocket. Maxam’s communication line is messed up anyways.

  
“Gyu! Quick! Bring the van here!”

  
“Jihoon, I really didn’t...”

  
“What the hell is that gun? There’s no blood. His pulse is getting slower. Do something!” Jihoon commanded then looked at the guy in his arms again. “Open your eyes, please. I’m begging you.” His voice cracked.

  
This is the first time Cheol saw Jihoon like this. He saw him almost breaking down two years ago because of the same guy but at that very moment, it’s different.

  
Lee Jihoon is breaking down but he’s not showing it outside. There might be no tears. But Seungcheol knew better than anyone else there’s a storm inside Jihoon already.

  
He knelt down beside him and checked Soonyoung’s pulse too. He even checked the other’s heartbeat to be sure. Cheol flinched when his face hit something.

  
It’s a small dart stuck to his heart.

  
“Fuck!”

A few minutes later, their getaway vehicle they use for missions arrived, revealing Mingyu and Wonwoo whose eyes widened when they saw an almost lifeless Soonyoung on Jihoon’s arms.

  
They helped Jihoon carry the unconscious guy inside their van.

  
Mingyu watched Jihoon on the backseat while holding Soonyoung in his arms. The older is holding Soonyoung’s hand tightly.

  
He kept on saying, “Stay with me, Soonyoung. Stay with me. I just got you back. Please, I’m begging you.”

  
“W-Where should we treat him?” Mingyu asked. “We can’t bring him to the hospital.”

  
Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hands tighter. It’s as if he can’t see or hear anything at that moment. He kept on saying “Stay with me.” to Soonyoung like a mantra.

  
Like a prayer.

  
He can’t lose his everything again.

  
“Let’s go to my hideout.” Cheol offered. “I have medical supplies and equipments there.”

  
Mingyu immediately drove towards the place Cheol is referring to. It’s that place where Cheol practices medicine so his parents won’t suspect him and his true job.

  
Amidst the tense atmosphere inside the van, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo beside him who’s looking at Jihoon and Soonyoung anxiously at the mirror in front of them.

  
“Is there something wrong?”

  
Wonwoo was snapped back to reality. He quickly shook his head. “None. What happened to him?”

Mingyu looked at the rearview mirror again and saw his Jihoon hyung hugging the unconscious guy’s body like his life depended on it.

  
It must be Kwon Soonyoung, he thought.

  
That Kwon Soonyoung who can make and break Lee Jihoon’s world, or rather his whole universe.

  
“Kim Mingyu! Faster! We’re running out of time!” Jihoon shouted that made everyone tense. The maknae sped up the car.

  
He knows it’s not the right time but Mingyu admired how Jihoon kept his strong facade amidst the situation.

  
Jihoon didn’t break down in tears. But deep inside of him, thousands of thoughts are running endlessly inside his mind.

Seeing Soonyoung falling earlier right in front of his eyes made him crazy. There’s so much fear, so much tears that wants to come out.

  
Lee Jihoon was trained to never show any weakness to anyone. But at that moment, he’s doing it not for a mission. He’s doing it for Soonyoung.

His everything.

  
His star.

  
There’s a time to be weak later but only when he assured that Soonyoung is okay.

  
He kissed Soonyoung’s hand. He shut his eyes as he put his ears against Soonyoung’s chest. “Kwon Soonyoung. Please, stay with me. I will kill whoever did this to you.” He gritted his teeth as fury boiled inside him.

When they finally arrived in front of a building, they helped Jihoon put the other on his back so he can carry him inside the basement room that Cheol owned. They quickly lay him down on the bed.

  
Cheol connected some medical apparatuses and dextrose on him. He also attached Soonyoung’s index finger on the heart monitor.

  
Jihoon sat beside the bed, still holding onto Soonyoung’s hand. He’s afraid to let the other go.

He let him go once and he disappeared from his life. He won’t ever do that again.

  
By all means, Lee Jihoon won’t let go of Kwon Soonyoung again.

  
“Jihoon, please.” Cheol looked at him as he tried to tell him to break away first from holding Soonyoung’s hand.

  
Jihoon just looked at him, his eyes glassy from unshed tears.

  
“I’ll do everything to save him, Jihoon. Please.”

  
Jihoon decided to put his trust in Cheol. He let go of Soonyoung’s hand as he stepped away from the bed and watched how Cheol ripped Soonyoung’s shirt to carefully remove the dart pierced right through Soonyoung’s heart.

  
He noticed some scars on the other’s body. He worried thinking where and how Soonyoung got all of those.

  
A deafening silence embraced everyone in the room.

“You know something about this?” Jihoon asked as he held Wonwoo by the collar and pushed him against the wall. The latter flinched in pain.

  
Wonwoo sighed. “You know very well I don’t have anything to do with this, Jihoon.”

  
Mingyu held Jihoon’s arms and tried to get him off of Wonwoo. “Hyung, calm down please.”

  
Jihoon let go of Wonwoo’s shirt. He sat down the couch and held his head with his both hands. “How do you expect me to calm down? I’m just a few meters away from him, Mingyu. I’m just a few meters away and I can’t even protect him.”

  
“Hyung.” Mingyu sat beside Jihoon and patted his back.

  
“I’m fucking useless.”

  
“Hyung.” Wonwoo watched Mingyu comfort the older. He was about to say something but he decided to shut his lips again.

  
Jihoon squeezed his eyes shut and he can’t see anything but Soonyoung’s body falling down in front of him. He could still feel how his whole body got numb, how his breath hitch.

  
But his feet moved even with his brain not functioning well. It must’ve known how much Jihoon wants to run towards Soonyoung.

  
“Done.”

Jihoon heard Seungcheol say after almost an hour. He immediately shot up and walked towards the bed.

  
“I already removed the toxin dart in his body. I already injected him anti-toxins. His heartbeat should be okay for the next hours.” Cheol said. Fortunately, he hoard some medical and anti-toxin meds in the headquarters for times like this.

Jihoon’s brows furrowed. “How can you be so sure he’s alright now? As far as we know, that gun is lethal. We only use that for dangerous missions.”

  
“Luckily, the firing angle and speed isn’t high. I believe it won’t cause any more harm. He should be okay now.” Cheol assured the other.

  
He saw Jihoon sigh in relief. “We just have to wait for him to wake up now.”

  
Jihoon sat beside Soonyoung, held his hands, shut his eyes and kissed the back of it. “You’ll be fine, Baboo. You’ll be fine.”

Jihoon’s eyes wandered to the tray Seungcheol left on the bedside table. He examined the dart on the metal tray. It’s small, almost not noticeable.

  
But what caught his attention is the small symbol carved on its surface. A symbol he knew like the back of his hand.

  
A symbol that he trusted for the past two years.

  
“Jihoon, do you think it’s the other spy who shot Soonyoung?” He heard Cheol ask.

  
He balled his fists as he gritted his teeth.

  
“J.”

🔎🔎🔎

  
Mingyu saw Wonwoo sitting in front of his laptop. It’s been an hour since the latter asked him if he could start recovering the files.

  
He noticed the anxiety on Wonwoo’s eyes ever since earlier. He might have masked it with his poker face but Mingyu knew and trained for months not to let go even a split second reaction in someone’s eyes.

  
“You know something about this, right?” Mingyu asked as he sat down beside Wonwoo.

The latter shook his head. “Believe me I didn’t. Is he really Jihoon’s...“ He bit his lip. “Jihoon’s lover?”

  
Mingyu tried to study the other’s eyes but all he could see is a glint of panic. “Yes. Do you know him?”

Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “No wonder that bastard immediately asked me to tell Jihoon I resigned and I’d pursue my dream.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Wonwoo went back to recovering the files. “Fuck. Screw Maxam. This is so absurd.”

  
“Jeon Wonwoo.”

  
“Kim Mingyu, I know I’m not the most trustworthy person out there but can you trust me on this one?” Wonwoo said as he looked into Mingyu’s eyes. The latter couldn’t see anything but sincerity.

  
In the end, he nodded.

  
🔎🔎🔎

Jihoon loaded his bag with the necessary equipments. He saw the lethal heartbeat gun that J gave Cheol before their mission. He contemplated if he’ll bring it with him.

  
In the end, he did strap it on his back.

He went to Soonyoung and caressed his hair. “I’ll be back.” Jihoon leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s temples. “I’ll be back.” He repeated.

  
He looked at his spy watch on his wrist to check the time. Jihoon noticed the message flashed on the screen. The message he ignored earlier.

  
“I’m here?”

  
🔎🔎🔎

“Jihoon! I can’t let you go in there alone.” Cheol grabbed Jihoon by his arms. “We don’t know if the other spy is still out there...”

  
“Cheol, at this point in time, I really don’t know who the enemy is. So please, let me go. Let me just confirm something from J.” Jihoon stubbornly said as he harshly removed Cheol’s grip on his arm.

  
“Can’t you just contact him?” Cheol suggested.

  
He saw Jihoon’s forehead crease. “The Maxam lines were cut off. And as I’ve told you, I don’t know who the enemy is at this point. No one but us must know about this place.” Jihoon told the other three guys.

  
“Hyung! We’ll go with you.” Mingyu said.

  
Jihoon’s eyes flew to Wonwoo who quickly averted his gaze from him. He breathed heavily. “Let’s go. Coups, I need you to stay here and call me if Soonyoung wakes up.” He walked towards Seungcheol and put a hand on the latter’s shoulder.

  
“Cheol, Mingyu, you’re the only ones I trust right now.”

  
The two other spies saw the sincerity inside their leader’s eyes. It’s not everyday you get to hear him say that phrase.

  
Agent Woozi, who’s always known to doubt everyone. Agent Woozi who’s known to have severe trust issues and Lee Jihoon who’s in front of them telling them that they’re the only one he trusts at that very moment, they’re clearly different.

  
They figured they like the second version of him more.

  
🔎🔎🔎

Jihoon, Mingyu and Wonwoo drove towards the headquarters.

  
“Wait for me here.” He instructed the other two. “While I’m out there, Mingyu help me trace the location from where this message is sent.” Jihoon handed the younger his spy watch containing the suspicious binary code he didn’t even notice he received because of the chaos earlier.

  
Jihoon stepped inside Maxam. Maxam whom he thought will save him from his misery. Maxam whom he thought will keep his sanity intact.

  
Maxam whom he thought is his home.

  
He went straight towards the special room provided for the top spy unit only. The room J specially designed for Maxam’s most treasured asset: Tres Espiyas.

  
Jihoon opened the door and saw the screens still flashing the Morse Code the other spy sent them before the mission. The virus is still there.

  
“J? Are you there?”

  
No one answered.

  
“J?”

  
Still no answer.

  
“Fuck J! You told me you’ll always be here. Show yourself!”

  
Jihoon tried accessing the Maxam files. He’s looking for something about that gun when he stumbled upon the folder they accumulated investigating the other spy who went inside the headquarters.

The CCTV footage, the clues. Jihoon didn’t know why but he found himself browsing through it again. He must’ve overlooked something.

  
He must’ve been so pissed off by the way the other spy annoyed him through the camera that he overlooked something.

  
Something...

  
Something like the way the clues were put up.

  
_‘i <3 u’_

  
_ ‘Missing U’_

  
_ ‘How are you?’_

  
_ ‘I was your yesterday.’_

  
_ ‘I will get you out of there.’_

  
_ ‘We meet again.’_

  
_ ‘See you.’_

  
_ ‘I’m here.’_

  
These are clues that only him and J were able to receive. His heart is ramming inside his chest.

He stood there, frozen when sudden memory strings started flooding his mind.

  
_‘But Seoul is approximately 900 kilometers away from Beijing. And that’s freaking two weeks, Soonyoung. That’s 1,209,600 seconds without you beside me.’_

  
_ ‘My mind? It’s full of one letter only.’_  
_ ‘What letter?’_  
_ ‘U.’_

  
‘_You’re a genius so I know you’re gonna get it.’_

  
_ ‘I have something to tell you.’_

  
_ ‘Everything has a reason.’_

Jihoon squeezed his eyes tight. “Soonyoung, you...”

_‘I knew it, you’re not gonna get it.’_

_‘T-That’s not the proper way to confess to your crush, Lee Jihoon! I know you’re a genius but how can you even think of doing that?’_

  
He felt his head throbbing as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

  
Jihoon stared at the first clue they received. The poem entitled ‘White’ with the clue hidden at the bottom right.

  
Wonwoo’s words rang inside his head. He felt his insides churn when he finally realized something.

Something that could fit and complete the puzzle pieces together.

  
Jihoon’s fingers started trembling as soon as he started opening his old email account in which Soonyoung sent his last email to him two years ago.

“Lose something means lose someone. Maxam will make you lose the one you fell in love with...” The words bitterly left Jihoon’s lips like poison, slowly killing him inside. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the word at the bottom. 

He felt his head throbbing so hard from everything that he realized. Jihoon balled his fists and screamed on the top of his lungs as he punched the monitor in front of him.

  
“Tell me you didn’t do it.”

  
No one answered.

  
“For fuck’s sake, tell me you didn’t do it!” Maxam’s alarm system started resonating the whole building.

“Tell me you didn’t take him away from me!”

It’s stupid for Jihoon to give even a pinch of his trust to Maxam. He knew that Maxam is a company for the dirtiest jobs but it’s really stupid of him to put even 3% of his trust on Maxam.

  
He didn’t put much thought on that ‘Never fall in love. Lose something.’ rule. He thought it would be just them losing their condo, their black card, and their salaries. But he didn’t actually thought that they’d actually stoop that low.

  
He didn’t know Maxam would actually be that heartless to make them lose the one they love by the most horrible way possible that Jihoon couldn’t even imagine.

All this time, Jihoon didn’t realize that the real enemy is so close to him.

So close, it’s right in front of his eyes.

He didn’t realize that every ‘I’m always here.’ is a lethal and dangerous words that came from someone he didn’t even get to see face to face.

  
Jihoon didn’t lose everything. They made him lose his everything and that’s different in so many levels.

  
“Why me? Why did you even choose me?” He shouted at no one as he continued kicking and punching the walls inside that room.

But what really shattered Jihoon into million pieces is the fact that he’s the one that caused danger to the one he loves the most.

  
That he’s the reason why Soonyoung was hurt.

  
That all this time, Soonyoung isn’t really the one hurting him.

  
It’s the other way around.

  
Just like a joke, it started raining when Jihoon went out of the headquarters, the alarms still blaring from the background. He felt the heavy rain pouring on him but that’s the least of his concern at that moment.

He needs to go home.

Jihoon needs to go to his real home.

The universe needs to go home to his star.

  
Jihoon’s mind is a mess when he returned to the van. Mingyu and Wonwoo just looked at him, confused on what happened inside Maxam. The younger looked at him worriedly.

  
“Hyung.”

  
Jihoon ignored them and started the engine of the van. He harshly wiped the tears formed in his eyes from too much fury.

  
“Fuck, it won’t start.” Jihoon frustratedly punched the steering wheel. He was about to go down when Mingyu stopped him.

  
“Hyung, I managed to track the location of that message you received.” Mingyu told the other.

“Let go of me, I need to go home.” Jihoon said, in an urgent tone. He shove the other’s grip on him.

  
“Jihoon, you have to know something.” Wonwoo exclaimed. “Please hear me out first.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon ran as fast as he could, his whole body drenched as the rain poured heavily above his head.

  
His tears, mixed with rain, streaming down his face.

  
He was panting heavily when he reached the familiar building. The tracker stopped and was beeping frantically when he slowly approached the door.

  
He slowly turned the knob and saw the person, now sitting on his bed, lips quirked upwards with that familiar fond smile.

  
Jihoon, with tears in his eyes, his hair and clothes dripping wet with rain as he slowly approached the bed.

“Jihoonie.”

  
Jihoon pulled the other into the warmest and tightest hug possible. A two years worth of warm embrace he should’ve done a long time ago. He was sobbing so hard as he spoke the other’s name.

The name he missed calling the most.

“Soonyoung.”

  
He felt the other tightened the hug. Jihoon cupped the other’s cheeks, both of their tears streaming down their faces as they look into each other’s eyes. Their gaze full of longing.

Full of love.

  
Jihoon saw the whole universe inside Soonyoung’s eyes.

No black holes, no darkness, just stars.

  
He touched the other’s face as they leaned in to capture each other’s lips.

  
They parted when their lungs both demanded for oxygen. Their foreheads touched, Jihoon wiped Soonyoung’s tears as the latter whispered,

  
_**“Baboo, I’m here.”**_


	20. 10100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚫TRIGGER WARNING🚫  
—Mentions of psychological torture and blood. Please refrain from reading if you’re not comfortable with this topics. Thank you.

“Agent Nonu, you’re up for a mission.” 

Wonwoo’s ears perked up upon hearing what his senior spy told him. 

He yawned then lazily stretched his fingers. “Finally, some action.” 

He’s been a Maxam trainee for a month now. He’s been undergoing several intensive trainings. He got bored and wanted to do the “real” thing already. He didn’t know that day would come this soon. 

“Lucky bastard. The higher-up might’ve seen potentials in you. Trainees aren’t usually asked to join special missions unless they are already promoted to regular spy positions.” 

Wonwoo just shrugged. He joined Maxam out of curiosity. He found the company when he hacked into someone’s PC. He got curious then next thing he knew, he’s already applying for a position. 

He’s working as an amateur hacker people hire for personal reasons. Why not use his skills to earn bigger. 

“Where am I off to? And what’s our agenda?” Wonwoo asked when he went up to the high office. This is his first time to be there and there’s no one and nothing in there but a big screen in front of him. 

A few seconds later, a logo of a cat appeared. 

“It’s in Beijing. You’ll be part of a special mission for Maxam’s future.” J said, emphasizing the last three words. 

Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow but didn’t press any longer. What’s important is it would be his first mission as a spy and he’s really excited to execute it. 

“What are we going to do here, Sunbaenim?” He asked a senior he hasn’t even seen before. The guy is a bit taller than him, his hair a shade of gray. He looks like he’s from the same age line as Wonwoo’s. 

The other just smiled at him. “We’re going to eliminate something.” 

Wonwoo froze. He felt a sudden pang inside his chest. What he felt inside is making him anxious. 

Whatever this mission is, he’s got a bad feeling about this. 

The next few hours were spent with Wonwoo trying to track someone. He saw the target’s picture and he’s dead curious as to what this guy did to the company that he’s so important to be eliminated ‘for Maxam’s future’. 

“He’s at a cemetery.” 

Wonwoo kept on glancing sideways at the mysterious senior spy that he’s with. He has this mysterious aura in him that makes him really curious about him. 

“It’s rude staring at people, Agent Nonu.” The other spy told him that made him return his eyes on the road. 

“I'm sorry. It’s just that...it’s the first time I saw you. I’m just wondering what unit you are from.” 

The agent’s lips curved into a smile again. “It’s your first time seeing me? But I’m always here tho.” 

🔎🔎🔎

“Where are we going? What are we going to do with him?” Wonwoo asked, his forehead creased as he looked at the unconscious guy at the backseat of their car. 

The other’s face is stern, his lips pressed into a thin line. “We’re just going to scare him.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “W-What do you mean?”

“Espiyas principle #3.” 

“Never fall in love.” Wonwoo answered. “I-Is he a Maxam spy’s lover?” 

“You can say that.” The other averted his gaze and cleared his throat. “Break the rules. Lose something. What do you think that ‘something’ means?” 

“Our salary? Our free condo?” Wonwoo looked at the guy on the backseat again. His eyes widened at the sudden realization. “Don’t tell me...”

“It’s lose someone. Maxam will make you lose someone you fell in love with.” the senior spy answered. 

Wonwoo’s jaw dropped. He suddenly feared the possibility of falling in love while on a mission. 

The spy smiled bitterly at him. “Cruel, right? But rules are rules.” He firmly added. 

Wonwoo is about to protest but he shut his mouth. There’s no point in arguing. What can he expect from an undercover company. It’s dirty. Everything about it is dirty. 

They arrived at an abandoned building. They carried the guy inside the room. The walls are painted white. The bed, the floor, basically everything is white. 

“White room.” Wonwoo suddenly blurted out. He saw the other putting the unconscious guy on the bed. 

Wonwoo chose to just close his eyes and look the other way. Everything is just absurd to him but he also feared for his own life so he didn’t say anything. 

When the latter woke up, the senior spy talked to him. He just stood there outside the white room. 

The white room in which everything is white, with deafening silence is a type of psychological torture. After a few days of staying in there, you’ll eventually lost yourself. You’ll basically forget everything, including yourself. 

It’s the best type of torture to use by a company like Maxam. There would be no evidence to hide nor blood to cover up because everything’s inside the target’s mind. 

“Starve him.” The senior spy instructed. 

“Where are you going?” Wonwoo asked. 

“I have other business to attend to.”

🔎🔎🔎

It’s been three days. Three days and the other still won’t give up. Wonwoo’s senior spy still hasn’t come back. He took a bag of chips, opened the door to the white room and gave it to the guy with slanted eyes. 

He saw the other’s chapped lips, his skin pale, eyes drooping from weakness. 

“Why don’t you just give up?” Wonwoo doesn’t know what the deal is. The instructions to him is that the other should send a certain email and transfer him to the other side of the globe. 

He was taken aback when the other just laughed at him. “Have you ever loved someone that bad?” The other’s voice is already hoarse, probably because of the limited water they’re giving him for the past few days. 

Wonwoo bit his lip. “I have yet to fall in love.” 

“Y-You will never understand me. I can’t give him up. I don’t know what kind of bullshit this is but you won’t be able to get him.” The guy said with a weak voice, yet his determination is that strong. “I won’t let him join you. Not today, not ever.” 

That time, Wonwoo didn’t know what those words meant. 

🔎🔎🔎

“I thought you won’t give up.” Wonwoo asked the other who’s now composing an email with his frail hand. After a week, he finally gave up. 

The other’s eyes is full of tears. He’s sobbing so hard as he typed the words: 

‘I don’t love you anymore.’ 

“That room is making me forget something. I’m starting to lose myself. I can’t forget him. Forgetting that person is the last thing I want to happen.” The other said, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

At that moment, Wonwoo realized how powerful and dangerous love is. It makes a person the strongest yet it can also make a person the weakest. 

He stepped for a moment away from the guy when he received a call from the other spy who went with him. 

“Yes, Sunbae. He’s already sending it.” He went back beside the guy and saw the other already sending the document. “Okay, okay, I’ll transfer him after this.” 

🔎🔎🔎

“Where are you taking me?” The other asked the spy. 

“Somewhere far away.” Wonwoo answered simply. 

It’s really a matter of choice on who to love. The one you love can either make or break you. One wrong move and he or she will be the reason for your life to be ruined. 

It’s raining hard that night. The road was slippery so he slowed down the car for a bit. 

He was startled when the other suddenly opened the door and jumped off the moving car. It was too late when he stepped on the brakes. 

Wonwoo held his temples as he looked at the unconscious man lying on the wet asphalt with blood flowing from his head nonstop. 

🔎🔎🔎

“It’s been a month. All the doctors here are saying that he has no hope.” Wonwoo heard the guy say through the phone as they both looked at the guy with slanted eyes, with several apparatuses and tubes attached to his body. 

Both of them were tasked to watch over that guy. To see if he’ll be able to wake up. To see if he’ll be able to survive. 

“The doctor also said that there’s a high chance of amnesia if ever he wakes up. I’m more than sure he won’t be able to remember anything.” The senior spy added. 

With those words, Maxam agreed for them to go back. Wonwoo will have to complete his remaining trainings to become a full-pledge Maxam spy. But he’s curious as to what will happen to the other spy who watched over the guy with him. 

“Are you gonna be promoted?” He felt the need to ask. 

The other just smiled at him mysteriously. “Yes, I will be promoted.” 

The senior spy looked at him directly in the eyes. He noticed a cat tattoo on the other’s wrist. The guy turned his back on him and started walking away. He stopped midway to say something to Wonwoo. 

“Before going back, do him a favor and let him rest in peace.” 

Wonwoo froze upon hearing those orders. When it’s already nighttime and everyone inside the hospital is sleeping already, he sneaked inside the guy’s room. 

He tried removing the breathing apparatuses attached to the guy’s body with his shaking hands. 

He stopped midway when he saw a tear fell from the guy’s eye. 

He can’t...

He just can’t.

Agent Nonu glanced one last time at the guy who’s been asleep for several weeks already.

He turned his back and slowly walked out of there, praying that the guy if he’ll ever live will never cross paths with him nor Maxam again. 

🔎🔎🔎

“The day after we had our man-to-man talk and you told me about your lover who left you, J asked me to go to his office.” Wonwoo told Jihoon who’s fists are curled, ears red from fury. “He might’ve figured that it’s game over for him and Maxam if ever he’ll let me beside you so he kinda eliminated me too.” 

Wonwoo lowered his head. “Jihoon, I’m really sorry...”

“You don’t even have the right to say sorry to me, Jeon Wonwoo.” Jihoon hissed. He harshly wiped his tears. “How can you...” 

“Hyung.” Mingyu weakly called out as he shifted his eyes from Jihoon to Wonwoo. 

“The fact that you just let him...” Jihoon couldn’t even say the words. He couldn’t even imagine the pain Soonyoung had gone through two years ago. He held his temples in between his hands. 

His heart hurts thinking how alone Soonyoung might’ve felt. How much pain he has gone through. How scared he might’ve been. How hurt he might’ve felt. 

Yet, he’s still thinking about Jihoon. 

He’s still thinking about Jihoon and how to protect him. 

He’s too mad, too angry, he can’t even figure out what to say. In the end, he hit the steering wheel with his bleeding hand that made the bleeding even worse. 

Wonwoo lowered his head. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Jihoon.”

“Sorry was meant for apologizing but for people like you...why are you trying to use that as if it’s made for gluing things back?” Jihoon breathed heavily. Rage boiling inside his system. “He could have died!” He shouted. “He could’ve died.” His voice cracked as he continued punching the steering wheel. 

Everything that he knew in just one night is too much for his heart and mind to handle. It’s too much to take in. It’s too suffocating. He needs to breathe. 

He needs to breathe. 

Just in time, Mingyu’s phone rang. It’s a call from Seungcheol. 

“Hyung! Soonyoung is awake!” Mingyu exclaimed. 

Jihoon was about to go when Mingyu stopped him again. “You need this too, hyung.” 

Jihoon looked at the tracker, confused. “Why are you giving me this? I need to go to Soonyoung. I don’t have fucking time to find the other spy...” Mingyu smiled weakly at him as his eyes widened in realization. 

He immediately got off the van and started running towards his home, towards his star. 

🔎🔎🔎

“Baboo, I’m here.” 

Jihoon wiped Soonyoung’s tears. “I know.” He kissed the other again. 

“Baboo, I’m never gone.” Soonyoung said, his tears rolling down his cheeks nonstop. 

“I know, I know.” Jihoon reached for his face again and kissed Soonyoung again. When they parted, he kissed the other on his forehead. “I know, Baboo. I’m sorry. You’ve been through a lot.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jihoon, I have to do that.”

“It’s me who should be sorry. I can’t even...” Jihoon trailed off. He still can’t accept the fact that the reason why Soonyoung almost lost his life is because of him. “I can’t even protect you. All this time, it’s you who’s protecting me, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a hug again. “You are my everything, Jihoon. I have to protect you no matter what.” 

Jihoon nuzzled closer into the other’s neck as he cried harder. If there’s someone whom he won’t be afraid to show his weakness, it would be Soonyoung. 

Lee Jihoon’s kryptonite is Kwon Soonyoung.

The universe would forever be filled with darkness without the stars. 

“I’m sorry. I love you.” That’s the only words that managed to come out of Jihoon. 

Soonyoung embraced him tighter. “I-I love you, too. I would do anything for you, Jihoon. Even if I’m weak...” 

Jihoon pulled away from the hug and cupped Soonyoung’s face. “You are the strongest to me, Baboo. You are.” He leaned in again to connect their lips. 

Their lips who missed each other so much. 

There are many ways to show strength. The strongest person physically might not be the strongest emotionally. The strongest minds doesn’t always equates to a strong heart. 

It takes one, brave heart to be able to protect the ones that you love dearly no matter what circumstances you are in. 

Soonyoung ruffled Jihoon’s hair whose head is on his lap while curled on the bed. The latter is holding onto his hand tightly, clearly afraid to let go. 

Afraid that if ever he’ll let go, Soonyoung would be gone from him again. 

Jihoon rubbed soothing circles on the other’s hand and kissed it from time to time. 

“What happened, Baboo?” Jihoon shifted his body a little so he could look up at Soonyoung. “If I knew this would happen, I would have stopped you from going.” 

Soonyoung breathed heavily. He shut his eyes as he tried to remember everything that happened for the past two years. 

Jihoon didn’t fail to notice it. “You don’t have to if you can’t. I won’t force you to tell me something, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung opened his eyes and smiled at him. “It’s okay. You should know everything, Baboo.” 

“Two guys I don’t even know approached me. Everything happened so fast. All that I could remember is that I fainted then when I woke up, I was inside a room.” Jihoon saw Soonyoung’s forehead crease deeper lines. “Everything is white, there’s deafening silence and there’s someone in front of me.” 

Jihoon gritted his teeth. “What did he do to you?” 

🔎🔎🔎

“I’m sorry you got caught up in this but let’s get this done fast, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” The guy with hair dyed in gray told him. 

“Who are you? Why do you know me?” Soonyoung asked the other, confused. A sharp pain from his head shot up. 

The other just shrugged. “Don’t be scared. We just want to ask you a little favor.” 

“This is not something a decent person would do to ask for favor.” Soonyoung hissed. 

The guy rolled up his sleeves and sat comfortably on the chair painted in white. “This is just very easy.” 

“What do you want from me? I’m just an orphan who visited my family’s grave. You won’t get anything from me.”

“Break up with Lee Jihoon.” The guy cut him off that made his jaw drop. 

Soonyoung laughed. “Are you kidding me? Why do you even know us? Who are you really?” 

The other patted his shoulder. Soonyoung quickly swatted it away. “Your boyfriend will contribute greatly to our company. It would be a waste to just let him enter the Performing Arts Dept. We will secure his future. We will secure yours too. Just promise me you won’t ever meet with him.” 

Soonyoung felt a sudden pang inside his chest. These people wants to take advantage of Jihoon and his mind again and he won’t let that happen. 

He will never let that happen. 

“No. This is absurd! Let me go. Jihoon won’t join you. Never!” Soonyoung snapped at the other guy. 

“We can. We just have to take something out if the equation.” The other answered. “Do you know what that is?” 

The other leaned closer to his ears to whisper something that sent shivers on Soonyoung’s spine. 

“You.” 

🔎🔎🔎

“When I started forgetting some minor things in my life the sixth day I was inside that white room, I was so afraid Jihoon.” 

Jihoon tensed. No wonder Soonyoung’s nightmares are always like that. 

Full of fears, full of scars. 

He’s been through a lot of pain without him by his side. 

🔎🔎🔎

Soonyoung woke up from a bad dream. He flinched when he found himself in that white room again. 

Those two guys aren’t even touching him but this room is making him lose his mind. It’s messing him up. 

He felt a sudden pain inside his head. “W-What am I doing here?” A familiar face and voice suddenly entered his mind but strangely, he can’t remember his name. 

His head hurt trying to remember who’s that beautiful person inside his mind. 

“J-Jihoon.” He repeatedly said. “Jihoon. Jihoon.” He said, tears streaming down his face. “You can’t forget him. You can’t forget him.” 

After a whole day of trying to remember things, Soonyoung ran towards the door and banged hard. The guy who kept on giving him some chips everytime the other one goes out opened the door. 

With tears in his eyes, he told the guy, “I’ll do what you want. Just get me out of here.” 

The guy immediately made him sit in front of a laptop. He ordered Soonyoung to send the letter that’ll make Jihoon believe that he won’t be coming back to him. 

Soonyoung stared at the monitor with tear-filled eyes. He knew Jihoon won’t be able to handle this. He knew how much this one sentence would shatter Jihoon into million pieces. 

When he found a chance, he clicked several more letters and used a trick to hide it from the bad guys. 

Soonyoung was praying hard Jihoon would found it. 

He trusts Jihoon the most. He figured Jihoon would get his message. 

🔎🔎🔎

“I’m not scared I’d forget my name. I’m actually afraid I’d forget you. That white room of torture is messing with my mind. It’s making me forget everything.” Soonyoung took a sharp breath and tears started streaming down again. “Everything and that includes you.” 

Jihoon sat up to wipe the tears from Soonyoung’s eyes. He would never get tired doing it. It’s not enough to make up for those times that the latter suffered and he’s not with him but he vowed to himself he won’t let anyone make Soonyoung cry again. 

“That email you sent me. I’m sorry— I didn’t figure it out. This mind is cursed. It knows a lot yet it wasn’t even able to decode your message to me.” Jihoon cried against his palms. “I’m useless. I don’t deserve you. I promised to be the best for you but I’m fucking useless and dumb, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung shook his head and wiped the tears off of Jihoon’s face. He won’t let anyone make Jihoon cry, too. 

“You don’t have to say that. I survived everything because I kept thinking about you. I kept thinking that after all of this, we’ll finally be together. That’s my drive to keep going through every day that passes by.” Soonyoung reassured. 

Soonyoung loves Jihoon so much he could do anything for him. He would do anything and everything to protect him. 

The star would be homeless without the universe just like Soonyoung’s heart would be homeless without Jihoon in it. 

🔎🔎🔎 

“Where are you taking me?” Soonyoung asked, his voice weak. 

“Somewhere far away.” The other guy said. 

He figured he has to do something. He won’t let them get Jihoon. He has to warn him. He has to tell him everything. 

Soonyoung isn’t thinking straight at that time given the torture he experienced in that white room. All he could think of is jumping off of the car. 

He looked outside and saw the rain pouring heavily. When he felt the car slow down, he immediately unlocked the door and jumped off. 

His frail body hit the wet asphalt. He mumbled one last word before losing consciousness. 

“B-Baboo...” 

🔎🔎🔎

Jihoon leaned his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. He noticed the scars on the other’s shoulder. His heart shattered into tiny million pieces realizing that his misery was nothing compared to what Soonyoung has gone through. 

“I did lost my memories but it’s temporary. I immediately recovered it again after a month. You don’t know how much I want to hug you that time I saw you on the streets of Beijing.” Soonyoung confessed. 

“That fact that I have to say that I’m never going back because my happiness is there, it hurts to know I’m hurting you.” 

His sadness, his despair, those times when he almost went crazy thinking what happened to them, how they got lost, it’s nothing compared to the pain he inflicted on Soonyoung. 

“When I saw you again for the first time, you don’t know how much I want to hug you, to kiss those lips again.” Soonyoung said as he felt Jihoon kiss his neck. 

“But when I saw how your eyes look at me with so much pain, with so much hurt, how I heard you cry every night, how you told me that you’re hurting so much and I have to pretend that I didn’t know you, it’s tearing me down inside. It’s killing me, Jihoon. It’s killing me slowly I just want to forget this whole damn mission and just run to you.” 

Jihoon felt his tears streaming down his face again. All those times he pushed the other away. All those times he said those painful words towards him. All those times he tried to run away from him.

“All those nights I spent waiting for you to come home to our room, that rainy night I saw you crying your heart out, I can’t stop myself anymore. Next thing I knew, I’m already walking towards you. I was startled when you pulled me into a hug.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s eyes. “But my heart was actually happy you did.” 

“All these years, there’s nothing that I want to do but to be beside you. To be always by your side, to be able to wipe your tears, to be able to kiss your tears away. My heart is full you let me in again. You let me do those things again even if for just one night only.” 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s eyes. There are seven billion pairs of eyes in the world but there’s only one pair he won’t ever be tired of looking at forever. 

It’s Kwon Soonyoung’s eyes. 

He’s glad that he chose to let his heart pave the way in the end. 

“Baboo, that song you sang earlier, I almost lost my shit and run to you. My heart broke into million pieces. I suddenly realized I’ve been inflicting so much pain in you...”

“But it’s me who put you in that situation, Soonyoung. It’s me and this cursed mind. I’m always asking the heavens why he gave me this mind. This cursed mind who can’t even save you.” Jihoon lowered his head but Soonyoung immediately lifted his chin and kissed the other again. 

“I will fucking kill them.” Jihoon balled his fists. “I will fucking kill everyone who did this to you.” He was about to stand up when he felt Soonyoung hug him from behind. 

“Stay with me. Don’t ever go back to Maxam, Jihoon.” 

Jihoon’s jaw clenched. “But Soonyoung...”

“That one night we went to our studio, I almost gave in. I almost confess everything to you. But that’s not the right time. I figured I will just ruin everything that we planned.” Soonyoung said. 

The other’s brows furrowed. “We?” He turned to face Soonyoung’s face again. 

Now that he think about it, Soonyoung has no means to do all of this alone. His boyfriend won’t be able to do all of this without someone helping him. 

“What do you mean? Is that where you got all those scars? What the hell happened after you got out of the hospital? Who helped you?” 

Soonyoung looked up at him. “We’re not the only ones that Maxam did dirty.” 

Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “What are you saying? Baboo, please enlighten me.” 

The door suddenly opened revealing Wonwoo, Mingyu and Cheol. The maknae was holding his laptop. “Hyung!” 

“What?” 

“We managed to recover the deleted files.” Wonwoo said. His eyes roamed around the room. He immediately lowered his head when he met eyes with Soonyoung’s. 

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly. “What does it contain?” 

Another figure emerged from behind the three guys and stepped inside the room. 

Jihoon’s forehead creased. 

“Who are you?” 

The tall guy with black mullet hair bit his lower lip. He looked at Jihoon then to Soonyoung. 

“I’m Xu Minghao.” 

“What are you doing here? How did you find us here...” Jihoon interrogated but he froze when he felt Soonyoung’s grip on his hand loosen. He looked at the ither and saw him curling in pain while clutching his chest. “B-Baboo? What’s happening?” 

Everyone in the room panicked. “I thought he’s already okay!” Jihoon shouted at Cheol who’s already checking the other’s body. 

“His heartbeat is getting slower again!” Cheol shouted. 

While everyone is freaking out seeing Soonyoung’s state at that moment, a series of code flashed on Tres-E’s spy watches. 

[JAJA: Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EqgLh26kU8) for a surprise~]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hint for this update: KEYBOARD  
pls comment down your answers. and your theories :)  

> 
> since it's minghao and i's birthday, here's an update for yall~ some of your questions will be answered now. happy jajahao day 💛 (wow it sounded like da jia hao 🤣)  
thank you sooooo much, mina (@kaminari1007) for the birthday gift. wuvv you soooo much, besh~ 💛💛💛


	21. 10101

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He felt something attached to his mouth and nose. Something stinging is on his right arm, too.

  
His senses are still weak but he can hear someone calling a name he still can’t decipher. 

  
A few minutes later, a guy in white examined him together with the old woman he first saw earlier. He assumed they’re a doctor and nurse. 

  
They detached the apparatuses from his body and did several tests to determine if he’s fully okay now. He looked at the mirror at the right side of his bed and he could see his long hair. Black roots can be seen connected to his pastel pink-bleached hair. 

  
“You’re going to take the therapies and rehabilitation to bring back your strength. Coma patients have a lot of sore muscles but overall, your vital signs are all okay. It’s indeed a miracle, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” The guy in white told him. 

  
He just looked at the other, puzzled. His eyebrows furrowed as he chewed on his bottom lip. 

“M-My name is Kwon Soonyoung?” 

🔎🔎🔎

  
Soonyoung woke up with a throbbing head and a sound of classical music playing outside his room. The past few days has been hell for him. He didn’t know anything about himself. He basically couldn’t remember anything. The doctor says it’s temporary. 

  
When he asked what happened to him, they said that he got into a car accident. And that he’s been unconscious for a month and a half now. 

  
He tried so hard to remember. He tried to squeeze his brain for memories but to no avail. 

  
Hearing his name doesn’t sound right. It was like there’s something more important that he forgot. 

  
Something...or rather someone. 

  
His body is still weak yet it’s telling him to stand up. It’s as if there’s something beyond those windows that he has to do. 

  
Something he has to stop. 

  
Soonyoung slowly let his feet down his bed. He flinched for a bit when his feet touched the cold floor. Slowly, he tried to reach for the wall as support. He weakly tried to step out of his room. 

  
There, he found the source of the music he heard. 

  
Someone, whose back is still on him, is painting something while a calming melody plays on the background. 

  
He walked closer and a canvas of what seems like the universe is painted on it. At the middle, there’s a moon and two stars near it. 

  
“You’re awake?” Soonyoung froze when he heard the guy talk. 

  
“W-Who are you? Do I know you?” He asked. 

  
The guy faced him and smiled at him. “You don’t know me but I know you, Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, I know. The doctor told me I have amnesia...”

  
The other shook his head. “Whatever your mind forgets, try to look for it inside your heart, Kwon Soonyoung.” 

🔎🔎🔎

  
After a month of therapy, Soonyoung finally gained his muscle strength again. He didn’t know why but there’s a burning fire inside of him telling him to gain his strength fast. 

  
He felt like he has something to accomplish.

  
Minghao is a good friend. He’s very helpful to Soonyoung. He told Soonyoung that he’ll eventually know who he is when the time comes but the latter is already so curious as to who really is this guy. 

  
Soonyoung found him sitting in front of a piano one day. He silently approached the other. 

  
“Do you like playing?” 

  
Minghao gently shook his head. This guy beside him is so mysterious. He’s so curious about him. 

  
“I don’t play.” He stared outside the window. “My boyfriend does.” 

  
Soonyoung saw Minghao’s eyes lit up. “Where is he? I haven’t seen someone visiting you here.” 

  
Minghao looked at Soonyoung. The mysterious glint of sadness passed by the other’s eyes again. “He’s gone.” 

  
Soonyoung froze. “W-What do you mean? Is he...“ He bit his lower lip. “Is he dead?” 

  
The other shook his head. “Not really dead. But lost.” 

  
“Then what are you doing? Why aren’t you helping him find his way?” 

  
Minghao chuckled. “We’ll get there. For now...” He turned his head at Soonyoung again. “Still can’t remember anything?” 

  
Soonyoung sighed. He tried. He really tried. But all he got are dreams with a faceless man in it. It has been happening for a few days already. 

  
He thought it’s Minghao but he knew for sure it’s not. The faceless man is a bit shorter than him. 

  
“I dreamt of someone...actually.” The dreams are too detailed. It’s as if it happened already. 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes lowered. Without knowing why, he reached for that one key. 

That one key as he pressed it twice. 

  
“Mi-Mi.” 

  
He froze when he suddenly heard a voice inside his head. 

  
_‘Meet my first love, Kwon Soonyoung.’_

  
_‘MiMi~ this is Soonyoung.’_

  
_‘I can’t believe tsun tsun Lee Jihoon names a piano with MiMi.’ _

  
“Are you okay?” Minghao asked worriedly when he saw Soonyoung holding his head with his both hands. 

  
‘_Have I ever told you I love you?’ _

_‘Always.’_

_‘Let me say it to you ‘till you get tired of hearing it, Baboo~’_

_‘I will never get tired of it.’_

Soonyoung nodded. “I-I’m okay...” He tried to stand up but a few more steps and everything went pitch black. 

He woke up with tears in his eyes. All of his memories went back. Everything...

  
Soonyoung remembered everything. 

  
Minghao pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

  
“Hao, I have to go back to Jihoon. I have to tell him everything.” Soonyoung sobbed harder as he clutched Minghao’s shirt tighter. “There are bad guys after him.” 

The other broke the hug. He bit on his lower lip. “I know.” 

  
Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “W-What? You know them? How? Are you one of them? Who are you really?” He pushed the other away. He felt a sudden pang in his chest. 

  
What if this person in front of him isn’t really trustworthy? What if he was lured inside a lion’s den? 

  
There are so many thoughts running inside his head. 

  
He sighed internally when he heard Minghao speak. 

  
“I’m their victim too.” 

  
“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked. He saw Minghao’s eyes turn glassy. He stared at a distance as he took sharp breaths. “Who are they?” 

  
“Maxam. They tried killing me too.” Minghao shook his head. “Actually, I don’t know if I just got lucky or what but..I really wished he just shoot me right in the heart. It hurts to see him pointing his gun at me with those eyes.” 

Minghao remembered how the guy he loves so much pointed the gun at him telling him that he’s just following the rules. That he can’t be distracted. 

  
That he can’t fall in love. 

Soonyoung froze. “You mean your boyfriend is a spy, too?” 

  
Minghao lowered his head. “I used to be one, too. But when the system became toxic and suffocating, I resigned. I thought we’re on the same page. That we’ll both run away and have our happy ending. Next thing I knew, he’s trying to eliminate me just like what he tried to do with you.” 

  
This information is too much for Soonyoung to handle. 

  
“I really can’t understand. He? As in...” His jaw dropped when he realized who Minghao is referring to. “Is your boyfriend the one who...”

  
Soonyoung’s tears continued to flow as he gritted his teeth. “No, this is absurd. He— why do you even think of saving that guy? He almost killed you? You...” He bit his lower lip. “He’s a monster.” 

  
Minghao’s head hung low. “You don’t know anything, Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung harshly wiped his tears. Everything is just so absurd to him. But one thing’s for sure. He has to get Jihoon out of that crazy company. 

  
“I have to go to Jihoon. You can’t stop me.” 

  
“You can’t, Soonyoung.” 

  
Soonyoung looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

  
Minghao took a deep breath. “Lee Jihoon joined them already.” 

  
Soonyoung’s felt his knees go wobbly. “No, no, this isn’t happening. Jihoon would never...”

  
“Soonyoung.” 

  
The guy stood up and was ready to go. “No, I don’t care. I’ll go to the police. I’ll tell them what happened to me. I’ll make them arrest those two agents that detained me. I won’t let them ruin Jihoon’s life.” 

  
“The police can’t do anything. They have ties with the higher-ups.” Minghao told him. 

  
“Then I’ll just go tell him directly. Jihoon will believe me.” Soonyoung said, with determination in his voice.

  
“Can’t you understand?!” He was startled when Minghao suddenly snapped. “If Maxam ever finds out that you’re alive and that you remember everything, they won’t hesitate to kill not only you but also Jihoon.” 

  
“Then, what do you expect me to do? Let Jihoon in there? I can’t.” Soonyoung shouted. “Those people are merciless. The fact that they were able to do these things to be able to get what they want. This is absurd.” 

  
“Do you really want to save Jihoon from Maxam?” Minghao asked that made Soonyoung calm down a bit. 

  
The latter looked at Minghao with fire in his eyes. Whatever it is, he knows it ain’t going to be easy. He shut his eyes tightly and all he could see is Jihoon. 

  
“I’ll do anything.” 

  
Kwon Soonyoung will do anything for Lee Jihoon.

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Giving up already?” Minghao asked as he added another bag of rice on Soonyoung’s back. 

  
Soonyoung gritted his teeth. His whole body hurts but it’s nothing when he thought of what Maxam could do to Jihoon. 

  
“Never.” 

  
When Soonyoung finally recovered, Minghao started training him as a spy. He taught him how to program, how to code, how to hack. Basically everything that a spy should know. 

“Maxam’s security is really tight. I’ve been into several trainings and what I’ve been giving you is not even half of that. Go past those lasers.” Minghao commanded. 

  
Soonyoung stretched his arms and legs. “Piece of cake.” 

  
He bent down and moved his body so the lasers won’t catch him. 

  
Minghao shook his head. He took his drone, programmed it to go a certain distance, then released it. 

  
Soonyoung’s mouth went agape when he saw what Minghao did. “Okay? That was fast.” 

  
“As a spy, we have to maximize our time. Time isn’t just gold. It’s gold and diamond, Agent Hoshi.” 

  
Soonyoung’s brows furrowed. “What did you just call me?” 

“Agent Hoshi.” Minghao shrugged. “Tiger’s gaze.” 

  
Soonyoung smiled. “I like it.” 

  
“If you like it that much, live up to that name and save your universe.” Minghao said. 

  
Hoshi not only stands for tiger’s gaze. It also stands for ‘star’. 

  
🔎🔎🔎 

“Are you confident you won’t be able to show any emotions to Jihoon? Remember, Maxam can’t know about you remembering him.” Minghao asked him from the other line. 

  
After many months of careful planning, they’ll finally execute their mission. He flew back to Korea alone. He enrolled at Pledis a few months away from his mission to avoid suspicion. Maxam probably knows he’s alive. 

  
All he has to do is to lie low and not cross paths with Jihoon until their mission. 

  
Mission: Save Soonyoung’s Universe. 

  
Minghao will take care of the codes and stuff while Soonyoung will be the one to carry out the mission in action on a targeted date. 

  
He took a deep breath. He’s actually excited to see Jihoon again. After a long time of being apart from him, he just wants to run to him and hug him tight. 

  
But...he has to do it. 

  
“I’m confident. I trained under Agent The8, remember?” 

  
He heard Minghao sigh. “I know you miss him so much. But, you have to endure this, Soonyoung. It’s for Jihoon. It’s for the both of you.” 

  
Soonyoung bit his lip. “I know. Don’t worry.” 

  
“By the way, what’s ‘Acushla’?” 

  
“It’s...our term of endearment. It means ‘heartbeat’. We need each other to breathe.” Minghao replied.

  
The other snorted. “Romantic Xu.” 

  
Minghao just rolled his eyes. “Says someone who calls his boyfriend ‘baboo’.” 

  
Soonyoung blushed. “Shut up! That’s because Jihoon is both my ‘babo’ and ‘boo’~” 

  
The other shook his head. “I think it’s the other way around. Just do well on your mission, Agent Hoshi.” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

“It’s as expected. They really did sent him to be your roommate.” 

  
Soonyoung’s breath hitched. His heart beating crazily inside his chest as he slowly opened his room’s door. 

  
There, he saw that familiar figure, who faced him with a shocked face, a towel hanging dangerously around his waist. 

They stared at each other for what feels like forever. It hurts Soonyoung to see that Jihoon’s eyes look at him with so much pain. 

It hurts him to know that it’s him inflicting that pain. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung, you can’t show any emotion. You can’t... You just can’t.

  
“You must be my new roommate?” He walked near him, with a smile on his face. 

  
‘I miss you so much, Baboo.’ 

  
“I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Nice meeting you.” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Do you know the worst kind of pain, Soonyoung? It’s not from your enemies or from those people you hate. It’s from those people you once trusted and loved so much.” 

  
Having Jihoon by his side, yet he couldn’t do anything but helplessly watch him suffer makes Soonyoung’s heart shatter into pieces. 

  
He badly wants to erase the pain. He wants to tell him everything. He wants to tell Jihoon that he never stopped loving him. 

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon’s eyes, the eyes holding his universe. He just wants the time to stop. He wants to look at the other’s eyes forever. 

  
Soonyoung felt his heart breaking when Jihoon looked away. 

“Loving him drowned me into sweet fantasies, the dreams we built together, all the things I sacrificed for him. Just when I thought he’d pull me back to the shore, he turned his back and left me there to slowly drown, left with those last words he sent me.” 

  
Soonyoung badly wants to reach for Jihoon’s hand. To hold it and tell him that everything’s gonna be fine. 

  
In the end, he helplessly withdrew it. 

  
“Do you know what those last words are?” Jihoon laughed again, his voice laced with bitterness and pain. “My heart, I heard it loud and clear, Soonyoung. I heard the breaking of my heart in rhythm when I read what he has to say to me. You know what that is?” 

  
“I don’t love you anymore.” Jihoon said while staring into the other’s eyes. Soonyoung quickly averted his gaze. 

He doesn’t deserve to even look Jihoon in the eyes. He hates lying to Jihoon but what can he do? 

  
It’s the only way to save him.

  
“Everything has a reason, Jihoon. I’m sure whoever that is, he has a reason...”

“I don’t know what fucked-up reason he has but I really wish I didn’t see him again.” Soonyoung was about to stand up but Jihoon stopped him. He can’t take this anymore. 

It’s too painful. Too painful for him to handle. One more word and he’ll break down. 

  
Soonyoung’s broken heart broke even more with every Jihoon’s word that pierced through his heart like a thousand knives. 

  
“I really wish...but seeing him again makes me realize how my universe will forever be incomplete without the stars in it. The funny thing is...” Soonyoung saw Jihoon look at him, his eyes searching. 

  
He bit his lower lip. This whole thing is making him crazy. 

  
“The funny thing is...I found it in his eyes.” 

  
They stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. Only the deafening silence and their heartbeats hugging them. 

  
‘I’m sorry, Baboo.’ Soonyoung repeatedly said inside his head. 

  
“Do you love him that much?” 

  
Jihoon stopped playing the keys. Soonyoung felt the need to ask. It’s not like he didn’t know how much Jihoon loves him. 

  
But what worries him is that Jihoon’s love for him is too much. The latter might not be able to handle it if ever he’ll be gone again. 

  
What if...what if one day, he’ll be gone again? 

  
He doesn’t even worry about himself. He’s damn worried about Jihoon. 

  
“I love him to the universe and back.” Jihoon answered, almost in a whisper. 

  
‘Me too.’ Soonyoung can only answer with his mind. 

  
“What do you love about him?” 

  
His cheeks flushed when he saw the other looking at his lips. 

“I love everything about him.” 

Next thing Soonyoung knew, Jihoon’s face is slowly leaning closer to his. 

  
‘No, Kwon Soonyoung. Don’t give in. It’s not the right time yet.’ A lot of battling thoughts entered his mind. 

  
A kiss...a kiss can ruin everything. It can ruin his whole damn mission. 

“Even if he hurt you?” 

  
Soonyoung tried to lean away. This can’t happen. He shouldn’t ruin the plan. 

  
“I never thought it’s possible but I love him and hate him at the same time.” 

  
Fuck. Soonyoung thought. Lee Jihoon still has that in him. 

Putting and piecing words together beautifully to make beautiful sentences that’ll make him enchanted...mesmerized. 

  
“Can’t you just...forget about him?” Soonyoung bit his lower lip. He lowered his gaze. 

  
‘Jihoon, don’t do this, please. I’m weak for you.’ 

  
Two inches. 

  
“Apparently, I can’t...” 

That’s it. Soonyoung closed his eyes and let the universe decide on what’s bound to happen. 

  
Que sera sera. 

  
Their lips brushed against each other when Jihoon’s phone beeped. 

  
The two quickly opened their eyes. They awkwardly turned their faces away from each other. 

Soonyoung sighed in relief but is kinda disappointed... He looked at Jihoon and without thinking of the possible consequences, pulled the other into a hug.

  
A warm, comforting hug. 

  
“You deserve all the love in the world, Lee Jihoon. Please, stop hurting.” 

  
‘Please stop hurting because of me.’ 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Soonyoung’s eyes started tearing up nonstop after hearing Jihoon’s song. 

  
The fact that it’s a song about still waiting. A song about longing. A song about pain...

  
Jihoon’s pain. 

  
He sobbed harder as he clutched his chest. His phone rang and it revealed Minghao’s caller ID. 

  
“Soonyoung, stay where you are, okay? I’ll meet with him so I can convince him to abolish Maxam. I know I can do this...” 

  
He cut off what Minghao is saying. They have been planning this for days ever since Jihoon sent them a location. 

  
“I can’t do this anymore, Hao.” 

  
“What do you mean? Where are you, Kwon Soonyoung? Wait for me. Don’t move an inch...” 

  
“Thank you for everything, Minghao but I really have to run towards him.” 

  
The star has to go back to his universe. 

  
He immediately ended the call and sent a message to Jihoon. He ran towards the location the latter sent them. 

  
When he finally arrived, he breathed heavily. He didn’t know what’s in there but he knows Jihoon is there. That’s enough to calm his heart. 

  
A moment later, he saw the other running towards him. He smiled at him. That usual fond smile he missed flashing ever since they’ve been apart. 

  
Soonyoung was about to approach him so they can meet in the middle faster when he felt something pierced through his chest. 

He felt his whole body falling down. He can’t feel anything but his heart and its heartbeat slowing down. 

  
Soonyoung looked at the direction of Jihoon. He saw the other running towards him. He smiled again before closing his eyes. 

  
If ever he’ll be gone, it would be so nice to see the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his entire life last. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Cheol heard the sobs inside the room. He’s happy for Soonyoung and Jihoon. They finally found each other. 

  
Maxam really did them dirty. 

  
He suddenly thought about Jeonghan. It’s really for the better that he didn’t pursue him. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if ever someone hurt Jeonghan physically. 

  
It’s been days since they last talked. Cheol promised himself he would sort out everything with Jeonghan after all of this chaos. 

  
He was brought back to reality when the door opened and it revealed Mingyu and Wonwoo who silently sat down beside him. 

  
The ex-spy continued working on his laptop. 

  
“Where’s hyung?” Mingyu asked. 

  
Cheol pointed his lips towards the room. 

  
Mingyu sighed in relief. “He’s been through a lot.” 

  
The older spy just hummed in agreement. He continued searching for the heartbeat gun. There’s something about that gun that makes him anxious. It doesn’t define logic that J (90% chance that he’s the one who shot that) would miss that shot. 

  
J’s spy skills is a whole lot higher than any of them. This is why he’s chosen to be the CEO, right? 

  
To be on that level, you have to be someone whose skills are extraordinary, whose skills are above average. 

  
Someone who abides the rules above anything else. 

  
At that moment, Seungcheol wondered what type of sacrifice J made just to be in that position. 

  
“Were you able to hack the access code to this? I can’t find the right key to decipher this.” Wonwoo asked Cheol. 

  
It’s about the deleted files they’ve been trying to access until now. 

  
“Don’t do that if you’re just doing it to save your guilty ass.” Mingyu snapped at Wonwoo. 

  
The latter just lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the screen in front of him. 

  
“What do you mean?” Cheol knitted his eyebrows. 

  
“Just ask him, hyung.” 

  
“Look, I didn’t know it’s Jihoon’s boyfriend okay? And I was a trainee back then. I’m sure you have those special missions, too. Maxam uses it to test your loyalty to them and to their established principles.” Wonwoo tried to explain. 

  
“But still...“ Mingyu bit his lower lip. He knew and understand where Wonwoo is coming from but it just hurts him to see Jihoon like that. “You could’ve done better.” 

  
“What do you expect me to do? I feared for my life too.” Wonwoo answered back. “I even have to live as someone who’s always hiding. That night that we met, I hate all the attention those girls were giving me because I know. I know that J is still watching.” 

  
Mingyu blushed when he remembered that night he first met the other. “Who knows if you’re lying? You said that yourself, right? Spy instincts. What if you’re one of them? What if you’re working for J and you’re here to kill us all?” 

  
Wonwoo shut his eyes tightly. “I told you to trust me on this right? Why can’t you just listen to me?” 

  
“Espiyas principle #1, trust no one.” 

  
“For Pete’s sake, Kim Mingyu, we’re certainly not talking about this bullshit principles.” Wonwoo snapped back. 

  
“But it applies!” 

  
Wonwoo sighed. He crossed his arms. “If that’s so, kill me now, I’ll be breaking Espiyas principle #3.” 

“What’s that supposed to do with this...”

  
“This is certainly not a lie.” Wonwoo looked back at the laptop as he cleared his throat. “I mean it when I say that I like you, Kim Mingyu.” 

Mingyu was taken aback with the sudden confession. His mouth is agape as he felt his ears heating up. 

  
Cheol just looked at them, confused. He shook his head and facepalmed. 

“That’s smooth but the worst timing, Jeon Wonwoo.” He muttered to himself as he watched Mingyu sat on the corner of the room. 

  
It’s been half an hour and nobody’s talking. They’re all serious on what they’re doing. The sobbing on the room next door can’t be heard anymore. Mingyu already explained everything that happened to Cheol.

  
They figured the two might have been patching up the things between them throughout those lost years. 

  
Those years Maxam robbed of them. 

  
“Fucking finally!” They were startled when Wonwoo suddenly shouted. 

  
“What? What happened?” 

  
“I already recovered the deleted files. Fuck you, J. The key is ‘acushla’. I knew it would be that.” Wonwoo said. 

  
“You know acushla?” Cheol asked the ex-spy. 

  
“It’s what he used to address his lover when I accidentally heard them talking. This is one of the reasons why I was kicked out of Maxam.” Wonwoo finally admitted. 

The two other spies’ jaws dropped open. “You mean to say...”

  
Wonwoo nodded. “Funny how J is implementing yet had broken the rules too. Yes, he used to have a lover, too. J broke Espiyas Principle #3 too.”

  
They all stared at the folder they’ve been trying hard to recover for the past weeks. Inside it are spy IDs of spies who resigned. 

  
“Oh?” Wonwoo clicked on one ID that looked familiar to him. “I knew it, there’s something suspicious about him.” 

  
The door access suddenly alarmed. Cheol looked at the front door camera. “There’s someone outside. He looks familiar.” 

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at the CCTV footage. 

  
“Of course, he’s familiar. He’s the one on the ID.” Wonwoo said. 

  
“Minghao.” 

🔎🔎🔎 

  
Jihoon looked at Soonyoung who’s lying on his bed unconscious again. His heartbeat rate is critical. It’s weakening his whole body. 

  
It’s been an hour and he still hasn’t move an inch. He’s afraid if he leaves Soonyoung, something bad would happen again. 

  
Or worst, he’d be gone again. 

  
Soonyoung is that innocent guy that Jihoon fell in love with. He’s that someone who can’t even hurt a fly. 

  
Jihoon couldn’t even imagine how his Soonyoung, the Soonyoung he loves so much, the Soonyoung he tried so hard to protect endured everything that happened to him. 

  
How his Soonyoung endured everything that happened just so they can be together again. 

  
It hurts so much considering that Jihoon promised not only to Soonyoung but to the heavens that he’ll take care of him. That he’ll be the one to protect him from everything that hurts yet he couldn’t fulfill it. 

  
He felt his heart shattering to pieces, his mind couldn’t even decipher how much Soonyoung has to suffer. 

  
Jihoon wants to give Soonyoung the whole world. He failed then the latter actually gave him the entire universe. 

  
Seeing Soonyoung hurt is enough to break his heart into pieces. Why is the world so cruel to them? 

  
He immediately looked behind when he felt someone’s presence. 

  
It’s the guy from earlier. Minghao, if he remembered clearly. 

  
“Can we talk?” 

Jihoon clenched his fists as he brushed his hair harshly. He remembered the codes J sent them earlier. 

  
‘Rules are rules, Acushla.’ 

This guy is J’s acushla. Why the fuck is Maxam playing with them when its CEO itself is hiding someone. 

  
“Why did you have to involve him with this?” He put his head in between his palms. 

  
There’s too much anger inside his heart at that moment. He felt like any moment, he’ll explode. 

  
He’s still blaming himself for everything that happened to Soonyoung. 

  
All this time, how can he not know? How can he be so useless? He’s damn mad at Maxam, at this guy, at J. 

  
But he’s the most angry at himself. 

“I couldn’t say anything that’d make you calm down but I asked him many times. I asked him if he’s really sure about this.” Minghao said as he shook his head. “Do you know what he always tell me? He always tells me that he could do anything for you. That he needs to save you.” 

  
Jihoon felt his tears streaming down again. “I...” He trailed off. “I should be the one saving him. He’s done so much in my life. Between the two of us, I should the one saving him, not the other way around.” He buried his head against his palms. 

  
“But you should’ve at least stop him!” Jihoon shouted as he punched the wall beside him. Blood started oozing from his bandaged hand again but that’s the least of his concern right now. 

  
“You can be angry at me all you want, Jihoon. If you want someone to lash out your anger, pour it all on me. Punch me or whatever but I want you to know we both have no choice, Woozi.” Minghao said. 

“This is the only thing I could think of to both get you out of Maxam. It’s either we ruin Maxam or we all got ruined by Maxam. There’s nothing in between.” 

  
Jihoon shut his eyes tightly. How can he walk by himself towards the lion’s den? One decision and it ruined not only his but also Soonyoung’s life. 

  
One, wrong move...and it ruined his whole universe. 

  
“Soonyoung and I have no choice but to save the both of you from Maxam. We have to save the persons that we love from Maxam.” Minghao added that made Jihoon flinch. 

  
His ears perked up when he heard the words, ‘both of you’. 

  
“What do you mean ‘both of us’? Who’s ‘us’?” 

“I know this isn’t the right time for this but I came here to give you the stolen files.” He went beside Jihoon and handed him an envelope. 

  
Jihoon just looked at the envelope. “I won’t ever go back to Maxam. I won’t ever go back to that hellhole that made me lose Soonyoung.”

  
Minghao took a deep breath. “I’m afraid you won’t be able to do that.” 

  
The other looked at him, his eyes glassy with tears. “What do you mean?” 

  
“Maxam has been eyeing and grooming you to be their next head spy. Don’t you realize the reason why they put you as Soonyoung’s roommate? Why they didn’t try to kill Soonyoung again even if they knew he’s alive?” The other spy asked. 

  
Jihoon gritted his teeth. His eyes flew to Soonyoung who’s still unconscious in front of him. “Is this a fucking test?” 

  
Minghao nodded. “It is.” 

  
“And if I fail?” 

  
“If Maxam can’t have someone, what do you think they’ll do?” 

  
Jihoon gritted his teeth from his sudden realization. 

  
“They’ll eliminate that someone, too.” 

  
Minghao smiled weakly at Jihoon. “I don’t want Soonyoung to experience what I’ve been through, Jihoon. We have to get you and J out of Maxam.”

  
Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “What do you mean save J? Why do you even want to save that asshole? J is Maxam. Maxam is J. He’s the one behind all of this. How can you save him...”

  
** _“J is just the tip of the iceberg, Woozi.” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are your theories correct? 
> 
> there are only 5 chapters left. 😔


	22. 10110

A guy with gray hair, dressed in black and white, sat in front of a huge monitor, watching the CCTV footages of what he had done earlier. 

  
He looked at the cat tattoo on his wrist then on the huge empty dark room full of monitors with codes flashing on it. 

  
He looked around and found no one. 

  
He’s alone. 

  
Alone. 

  
This is the price he pays for everything he has done.

He turned off the monitor in front of him then looked at his trembling hands. 

  
He felt a presence from behind him. Now, he’s with a company but his heart became more unsettled. 

  
He tried to compose himself just like what he’s been doing all this time. 

  
This is where he’s good at. Pretending. 

  
“J.” the voice from behind him called. 

  
He flinched hearing that codename he established ever since he assumed his position. 

  
“Happy now?” He answered. 

  
The guy behind him laughed. “How about you? Are you happy now?” The monitor flashed a video of a guy with mullet hair running towards the direction of Tres-E’s bait. “You might’ve missed him so bad.” 

  
J clenched his fists. He swiveled his chair so he can face the person behind him. “We’re done years ago.” 

  
“Good, because we’re eliminating them all.”

  
“All?” J faltered for a second. 

  
“If we can’t have Lee Jihoon in our side, might as well, dispose him too.” The other replied. “He’s like a ticking time bomb ready to ruin the whole Maxam if we let him live.” 

  
Another video of the other agents running towards Jihoon who’s cradling Soonyoung flashed on the screen. 

  
He looked at the other, waiting for a reaction especially when that particular agent came into view but it didn’t even flinch. 

  
“Are you sure you want them all gone?” 

  
The guy just smiled at him innocently. A lethal, innocent smile contrary to what he really is inside. 

  
“Moon Junhui, I’m not like you. There’s nothing and no one holding me back.”

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Agent Jerry.” 

  
Junhui tensed upon hearing the voice he fears the most as he grow up. 

  
It’s his dad, current CEO of Maxam Undercovers, Inc. 

  
The old man patted his shoulder. “I’m proud of you my son. I know you have it in you.” 

  
Junhui’s heart can’t help but swell upon hearing those words from his dad. All his life, he’s been seeking recognition from his father. 

  
He always follows his orders. He always makes sure to follow the rules. 

  
By the rules, he meant the Maxam Espiyas Principles his father established to ensure that every spy inside the company will be working without weakness, without any distractions. 

  
When he first knew about the principles, he felt a sudden pang in his guts when he read the last one. 

  
Moon Junhui is someone who lives by the rules so even if it irks him, he didn’t say anything. 

Instead, just vowed to himself that he’ll never do anything that will make him break the rules. 

Not until he met that guy with mullet hair and beautiful eyes. 

“Agent Jerry.” The senior spy called Junhui. He was sent by his father to be trained. No one knew he’d be the next owner of the company. It’s to avoid special treatments and stuff. 

  
Being the heir also means that he should know everything about Maxam. 

  
By everything, it means even the smallest detail of being a spy to be able to run the company effectively. 

  
“Agent Jerry, this is Agent The8.” The senior spy introduced the guy who just smiled at him. “You’ll be partners for training.” 

  
Minghao held his hand out to shake Junhui’s hand. The latter reached it and he swore he felt shots of electricity run through him upon the touch. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Show me what you’ve got, Agent Jerry.” Minghao smirked at Junhui. The latter just let out a weak smile. They were in the middle of a midnight sparring. 

  
Jun’s attacks are always hesitant. Hao figured there’s something holding him back. 

  
“Stop holding back, Jerry.” Minghao said, beads of sweat started forming on both of their foreheads. It’s been an hour since they started sparring. 

He was taken aback when Jun suddenly stopped. “Let’s stop. Xu Minghao, you win. I can’t do this.” 

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Minghao asked when he walked towards the other who’s already stepping out of the ring. 

“I just...” Jun shook his head. He can’t. He can’t do this. He can’t go against the rules. “Let’s rest for now, Hao.”

  
He was about to go when he felt a hand on his wrist. 

  
“No, you’re not going anywhere. You have to tell me what’s going on. We’re partners, remember?” Minghao asked. He noticed the other ignoring him for the past days and he’s really curious why the other has been giving him the cold shoulder. “Did I say something wrong? Did I do something...”

  
“No, Hao, you don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong and that’s the fucking problem. You didn’t do anything wrong that my heart just have to fall for you. I...” he trailed off. “I like you, Hao. And you know that we shouldn’t, right? You know that we should always...”

  
Jun was startled when Minghao pulled him into a hug. “I like you too.” 

  
“I-I can’t...Minghao, I can’t.” Jun tried to pull away from him but he can’t. He let himself be engulfed into Minghao’s strong arms as tears stream down his face. 

  
“Is it about Maxam? We’ll just resign. We’ll not sign the contract.” Minghao pulled apart and wiped Junhui’s tears. 

  
“I wish it’s just that easy.” Junhui answered painfully. 

  
“Why— What’s holding you back?” 

  
Junhui looked at Minghao’s eyes and saw the same eyes he fell in love with a few months ago. He breathed heavily then finally spoke. 

  
“I’m Maxam’s heir.” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“Acushla~” 

  
Junhui’s eyes slowly opened when he heard that sweet voice. The first thing that he saw when he woke up is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. 

  
“Hao.” He groggily called the other. 

  
The other poked his cheek. “Don’t call me Minghao. Call me acushla. That’s what I want us to call each other, right?” 

  
Junhui smiled. He pulled the other in between his arms and they cuddled on his bed. 

He never felt this happy his entire life. It felt like his heart is gonna explode any moment. 

  
For the first time in his life, Junhui felt loved. He felt loved without having to prove anything. 

With Minghao, he just has to be himself, without any facade, without any mask. 

  
“We have a mission tonight, right?” Minghao kissed Junhui’s forehead. 

  
The latter just hummed in response. 

  
“Agent The8, we’re doomed. We’re so doomed.” Junhui told his boyfriend. 

  
“Can’t we just run away?”

  
Minghao felt Junhui tense. “You know I can’t do that.” 

  
Minghao shut him up with a kiss. 

  
“We’ll try to do something to abolish the rules once you get promoted, remember?” He smiled at his boyfriend. 

  
“Yeah, we’ll work things out.” 

  
Minghao saw the sincerity inside Junhui’s eyes. Just like that, he believed everything that he said. 

  
🔎🔎🔎 

  
Minghao’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately wished he didn’t. What he saw broke his heart into million pieces. 

  
The love of his life is aiming a gun at his heart, with tears in his eyes. 

  
He slowly sat up. He knew this day would come. He knew for sure this would come so why is his heart still breaking. 

  
“Just shoot me.” He told the other. 

Junhui’s hands were trembling while holding the gun. The gun that would end his distraction. 

  
The gun that would end whatever is holding him back from being that someone with no weakness. 

  
The gun that would end the life of the owner of his heart. 

He harshly wiped the tears in his eyes and laughed. “You don’t think I could do this?” 

  
Minghao sighed. “It’s not. I just don’t want to see you like this. I don’t want to see you torn in between. It breaks my heart, too.” 

  
Junhui’s heart broke into million pieces. This is not what he’s expecting to hear from him. It would be easier if Minghao will just hate him. If Minghao will just fight him. 

  
It’s a whole lot harder when the other is sitting there calmly in front of him, worry etched on his face, while waiting for him to pull the trigger. 

  
“Do what you have to do, Moon Junhui. Follow the orders. That’s what you’ve been doing until you met me, right? I just want you to know that I’ll love you no matter what.” Minghao breathed heavily. 

  
What he said last made Junhui broke down into tears. 

  
“Acushla.” 

  
Junhui’s tears continued streaming down his face. No, this is not what he planned. 

  
He saw Minghao close his eyes, anticipating what the other will do next. 

  
In the end, he didn’t pull the trigger. 

🔎🔎🔎

  
“J is just the tip of the iceberg.” Minghao said that sent shivers through Jihoon’s spine. He looked at the taller spy in disbelief. 

  
“W-What?” 

  
“Junhui is just torn. He’s just...” Minghao bit his lower lip. “Look, Woozi, I know I can’t justify what Junhui did to the both of you but I just want you to know that he’s not...“ He sighed and continued with a weak voice. “He’s just someone forced to abide by the rules.” 

  
Jihoon froze upon hearing the name. “W-Who? I mean, what did you call him?” 

  
Minghao pursed his lips and let out the name he’s been longing to call ever since they separated ways. 

“Moon Junhui.” 

  
Minghao shook his head. “You know him, right? I saw him once again before everything that happened tonight.” He remembered how he tried to hide just so their plan won’t be ruined. 

  
Just like how Soonyoung wants to run towards Jihoon, it’s the same for Minghao. He badly wants to just pull the other into his warmth. But of all people, he knew that he can’t do that. 

  
He has to stick to the plan he started. 

  
For the better. For the good of everyone. 

  
Jihoon, on the other hand, knew the moment the coordinator told him that classmate of his isn’t enrolled, there’s something suspicious about him. 

But he’s too focused on their mission that he decided to brush it off his mind. 

  
He bit his lip real hard, enough to draw blood. All this time, J is at arm’s length. J is just a few centimeters away from him yet he didn’t know anything. 

  
How can he be this dumb? How can he be this stupid? He remembered what that guy told him that one time. 

  
‘Stop pushing people away, Jihoon. You might regret it later on.’

  
Jihoon grimaced. He laughed sarcastically at what Minghao told him. “How do you even expect me to save that guy? Do you really want me to believe he’s not that bad of a person? When he’s the reason why Soonyoung is here, almost lifeless in front of me? When he’s the damn reason all of this happened in the first place?” 

  
“He’s just...torn. He got lost trying to follow his family’s orders. He’s a victim of Maxam, too.” Minghao shouted back. 

  
“You said it yourself! He almost killed you too. Why are you even thinking of saving that bastard who almost killed you?” Jihoon retorted that made Minghao shut his eyes tightly, his head hung low. “Are you that foolish?”

  
After a few seconds, he looked at Jihoon in the eye again. “Maybe I’m foolish. I’m foolish for believing that the Junhui I love is still existing inside that J you are all loathing right now. I’m foolish for believing that tiny voice inside my heart that’s telling me to save him from Maxam...to save him from himself.” 

  
Jihoon saw Minghao’s tears roll down his cheeks. “But can you blame me? I love him. I love him too much that even if the world tells me that he’s the worst person, I still try to find that one thing. That one thing that made me fall in love with him.” 

  
The other just sighed deeply. He couldn’t say anything to what the other said because there are different types of love. 

  
One way or another, it all makes someone foolish at some point in time. 

  
Minghao handed him the envelope again. “You have to see this.” 

With trembling hands, Jihoon opened the envelope of the stolen files Minghao gave him. What he saw inside made him let out a shaky breath. 

  
“You are not the first person that Maxam did dirty.” Minghao said. Jihoon looked at the photos and documentations inside the envelope. 

  
“Agent DK.” Jihoon read the name on the spy ID. “He’s a leader, too.” 

  
“Seokmin is just like you. He’s someone who has great potentials. Someone who can bring hundreds of victory to Maxam. There’s only one problem.” Minghao bit his lower lip and looked at Soonyoung. 

  
It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. “He has someone, too.” 

  
Minghao sighed. “You’re right.” 

  
“What happened to them?” The other asked. 

  
“His boyfriend, Boo Seungkwan, mysteriously disappeared with a letter. I’m sure it’s documented in there.” Minghao pointed on the envelope. 

  
Jihoon browsed the files and saw a copy of a handwritten letter, some other files on how they eliminated Seungkwan out of the equation and the picture of the target. 

  
“Agent DK found out about it just like you. He confronted the management about this.” The other spy narrated. 

  
“And when he did?” 

  
Minghao took a deep breath and looked at Jihoon. “Agent DK was never seen again.” 

  
Jihoon clenched his fists. “Why are they doing this? How do they even find people like us? I remembered seeing their mail and ignoring it a few weeks before Soonyoung went to China.” 

  
He’s still regretting the fact that he just let him go that day. If he just went with him, if he just insisted to go with him, everything wouldn’t even happen in the first place.

  
Everything is his fault. 

  
“They find people like you through the iceberg I’ve been telling you.” Minghao suddenly said. 

  
Jihoon creased his forehead. “If J is just the tip of the iceberg, who’s behind all of this?” 

  
“Pledis.” 

  
Jihoon was trying to process the newly-found information when someone knocked on the door. 

  
“Jihoon.” Seungcheol called out. He looked at Soonyoung then shifted his gaze at Jihoon. “Apparently, the anti-toxins aren’t working.” 

  
Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand tightly. The others went inside the room watching him look at the other with pain in his eyes. 

  
Jihoon kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand, eyes never leaving the latter. He listened attentively to what Seungcheol is explaining while rubbing soothing circles on Soonyoung’s hand. 

“Baboo, please. Hold on to me. Don’t leave me again. I will never let you go again.” Jihoon repeatedly said, like a mantra. 

“I’m really sorry but his life is really in danger right now, Jihoon. If his heart fails to pump enough oxygen to his heart...”

  
Minghao examined the dart that were shot to Soonyoung’s heart. The dart contains the symbol that he’s too familiar to forget. 

  
It’s J’s symbol. 

  
“This type of gun works at high and low speed.” Minghao finally spoke. He couldn’t believe Junhui will do this again. 

  
He continued when he saw Jihoon tense. “When fired at high speed, it could cause a sudden heart attack. When fired at a slow speed, it could cause the heart to pump oxygen slower than the normal rate as time passes.” 

  
Jihoon gritted his teeth. He swept the stray hairs away from Soonyoung’s face. “So you’re saying it’s killing the victim slowly?” He tightened the grip on Soonyoung’s hand. He shut his eyes tightly and a stray tear fell from his eyes again. 

  
Minghao nodded. 

  
Cheol bit his lower lip. He looked at Jihoon and Soonyoung and it broke his heart. They didn’t deserve this. Mingyu and Wonwoo stood there quietly. Their heads hung low. Watching the couple in front of them makes them hurt too. 

  
The fact that they can’t do anything about it makes them even more pained. 

  
“Do something!” Jihoon exclaimed. “You can’t tell me I’ll just have to watch him suffer in front of me like this.” 

  
Everything is just painful to Jihoon. 

Everything. 

  
When they were apart, it broke Jihoon’s heart to know that they’re near each other yet they’re so far. 

  
Now that they’re finally together, he’s watching Soonyoung suffer right in fromt of his eyes. 

  
The star is falling and the universe is crashing down. 

  
Life has been nothing but cruel to them. Happiness is still nowhere in sight. But no, Jihoon will never give Soonyoung up. The star saved him the first time. This time, he has to make sure he’ll be the one protecting him. 

  
“There’s an antidote to this.” Minghao said that made the little ray of hope inside Jihoon’s heart shine a little. 

  
“We have to go back to Maxam.” Minghao said then returned his gaze at Jihoon. “I can’t force you to help me convince Junhui to let go of Maxam. But please, Jihoon. Let me help you get the antidote for Soonyoung.” He let out a weak smile. 

  
“Do you really expect him to give the antidote when he’s the one who shot that dart in the first place?” Jihoon painfully replied. “No sane person would do that. Giving someone pain then giving that person the cure.” 

  
Minghao let out a laugh. “No sane person. Yes. But that’s what you’ve been doing to Soonyoung too, right? You’re technically the one who caused him pain, Jihoon. And saving him means giving him the cure.” 

  
Minghao looked at Jihoon again. “Love is a double-edged sword, Jihoon. It’s not always _hurt_ and _pain_. It’s a four-letter word and so does _save_ and _life_.” 

  
Jihoon froze at what he said. He tried answering back but he knew in his heart that what Minghao told him is right. 

  
It’s painfully true...

🔎🔎🔎

Jeonghan walked towards the dark alleyway near their university. He didn’t know why that person suddenly called him there. They could have just met at the dormitory so he really couldn’t understand why he agreed to meet the other there. 

  
He looked at his phone and saw another message. 

  
He was about to read it when he felt someone’s presence behind him. 

  
_ **“Jeonghan.” ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise~ for everyone who suspected junhui, yall are the real mvp. and omg, who do you think called jeonghan? what's jeonghan's role in all of this?
> 
> i got mistaken. this only has 4 chapters left including this. so i hope yall stay until the ending. :) thank you soooo much~


	23. 10111

“Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol called his childhood friend he hasn’t seen for days after that big asshole move he did days ago.

He expected the other to not show up but here he is, in front of him, looking at him with a glint of sadness in his that disappeared a few seconds later when they both looked away.

“Why did you ask me to meet?”

He told Jeonghan to meet him at an alleyway away from the university. They didn’t know yet who and where the enemy is. He told Jihoon he would be very careful so others won’t be able to track them.

The reason why he went there is an urgent matter. Soonyoung needs help from someone. Someone who’s more knowledgeable than him, medically speaking.

Jeonghan saw the sweat on Seungcheol’s face. The latter is also panting heavily. He must’ve rushed his way towards there. They awkwardly stood there, not even looking at each other. Cheol then remembered Soonyoung’s critical condition.

“Cheol.”

“Han.”

They said at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Hani. I know I’ve been an asshole to you but can you please come with me first? There’s someone who needs your help.” Cheol said, his voice urgent.

Jeonghan just knitted his eyebrows. “W-What do you mean?”

“C-Can you just come with me, Han? Please, someone’s in danger and I really couldn’t think of anyone but you right now.” Cheol saw Jeonghan tense and he figured he worded his sentence wrong. “I mean, I couldn’t think of anyone to turn to for help except you.”

“What do you mean in danger?” Jeonghan crossed his arms. “Did you— I swear to God, Choi Seungcheol, if you get yourself in trouble...” Jeonghan said, worry written all over his face.

If it’s on another occasion, Cheol’s heart might have fluttered knowing Jeonghan is concerned about him.

Except the fact that it isn’t.

Cheol contemplated if he’ll take Jeonghan’s hand. In the end, he didn’t. He didn’t want the other to feel like he’s playing with his feelings again. He just grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to his car.

“Where are we going? Tell me at least, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan asked when Cheol started the engine of his car.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this, Hani. But I really don’t know who else to trust right now.” Cheol bit his lower lip. He never wants to get Jeonghan involved in any of his shits but this one’s really urgent.

Jeonghan just laughed. “Choi Seungcheol? Trusting Yoon Jeonghan? That’s kinda...new.” He said, bitterly.

Cheol couldn’t even say anything to that. Everything is his fault.

If he just took a step towards Jeonghan, if he just reached for his hand when he told him he likes him, his life wouldn’t be so fucked up right now.

Choi Seungcheol is someone who breaks hearts. Yoon Jeonghan’s heart is not an exception to that. He thought staying away from him won’t do the latter any damage.

Being away from a trouble like Choi Seungcheol is the best thing, right? Yoon Jeonghan deserves everything in this world. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be loved by someone who’s not afraid to take risk for them to be together.

Someone who’ll be able to take care of him wholeheartedly. Someone who won’t cause him pain.

Someone who’s not a coward. Someone who’s not an asshole.

In short, someone not Choi Seungcheol.

Cheol has been so scared to hurt Jeonghan. Because he knows himself too much. He knows how fucked up he is that he is so incapable of giving love.

Little did he know, it would only cause both of them greater pain.

What Cheol failed to realize is that Yoon Jeonghan loves him with all his heart that even if he causes him pain many times, the latter doesn’t really have the heart to walk away.

Yoon Jeonghan tries to take one step backwards but always finds himself taking ten steps towards Seungcheol instead.

When he received Cheol’s message of someone being in danger, he worried a lot. He thought it’s Cheol in danger. He immediately went to that alleyway.

Jeonghan tried to distract himself by looking at his phone. He clicked the message notifications and saw Jisoo’s name in it.

“Why is he asking to meet me after not talking to me for days?” Jeonghan mumbled.

Cheol knitted his eyebrows. “Who?” He caught himself asking so he cleared his throat. “I mean, is it something urgent?”

Jeonghan looked at Cheol and he didn’t know why he contemplated if he’ll say the name or not. “It’s Jisoo, asking if he could meet me, too.”

Cheol got distracted because of what he said and almost bumped into the car in front of them.

“What the hell, Choi Seungcheol?”

Cheol immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and reached Jeonghan to pull him into a hug. A hug of relief.

“Oh my god. Thank god.”

Cheol sighed in relief.

Seeing Soonyoung’s condition makes him so scared to death. That if ever that happened to Jeonghan too, he wouldn’t even know what he’ll do.

Hell will break loose.

He hugged Jeonghan tighter. After all of this, Cheol promised to get rid of this cowardice and stop running away.

He’ll stop running away from this bullshit called love and let himself be victimized by it if it only means he’ll be able to protect Jeonghan all his life.

“Y-Ya...”

“Yoon Jeonghan, I will protect you no matter what.” Cheol suddenly blurted out.

Jeonghan tried to broke the hug. “W-What are you even saying? Protect me from what?”

“Han, you have to know something.”

For the first time in his life, Cheol felt like he did something right to Jeonghan.

🔎🔎🔎

“Shit.” Jeonghan blurted out when he examined Soonyoung’s body. “It looks a lot like bradycardia except the fact that it isn’t.”

Jihoon looked at the guy Cheol let inside their hideout. He already checked his profile and his records are clean.

So, he’s the childhood friend Seungcheol always talks about.

“Bradycardia?”

“It’s a heart condition in which the heart beats slower than normal rate. Usually, an adult’s heart at rest beats at about 60 to 100 times a minute. Someone with Bradycardia beats fewer than 60. But in his case, it’s getting slower every two hours at a constant rate.” Jeonghan explained as he looked at the heart monitor.

“It’s the effect of the dart.” Minghao said. “Soonyoung’s body will be weaker in the next few hours.”

Jeonghan knitted his eyebrows then looked at Cheol. He couldn’t believe everything that the latter told him.

Cheol told him that he’s a spy and that he entered a spy company. And that spy company were trying to get rid of their distractions (e.g. their lovers) and the guy lying in front of him is one of their victims.

“Hyung, we have to infiltrate Maxam and find J as soon as possible.” Mingyu said in an urgent tone.

Jeonghan looked at the guy, slightly smaller than him, who despite of his height, exudes leader energy among the people inside that room. He also assumed that he’s the boyfriend of the guy he just examined looking at the way he’s so distressed at the sick guy’s condition.

Now that he thinks about it, they look familiar to him. Jeonghan tried to remember where and when he saw this two but he couldn’t figure it out.

“He’ll wake up, right?” Jeonghan was brought back to reality when Jihoon talked to him.

Jeonghan bit his lower lip. “I’m not really sure. Side effect of bradycardia is fainting. But you told me, he’s already unconscious for two hours so...let’s hope for the best.”

The other guys inside the room looked at Jihoon who just shut his eyes with what he heard.

After what feels like forever, he took a deep breath and told the others,

“Espiyas, let’s start planning.”

🔎🔎🔎

“Here’s Maxam headquarter’s floor plan.” Minghao flashed a blueprint of a building on the screen. Minghao, Wonwoo and Tres-E were inside Cheol’s gaming room.

“It’s not like we didn’t know about this already.” Mingyu said.

Minghao just shook his head at that comment. “I know you knew about this already but there’s still one thing you didn’t know.”

Cheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo raised their brows. It’s Jihoon who answered.

“J’s room.”

Minghao nodded. “Yes, I bet you all don’t know J’s room is inside the headquarters too.”

The other spies’ mouths are agape.

“Wait, did he really...” Cheol asked. “Wow, all this time he’s really near.”

“This is why he always tells us that he’s always there.” Mingyu realized.

“As expected, J really told his boyfriend about this.” Wonwoo commented that made Minghao’s ears turn red.

Jihoon sighed and pursed his lips. “Where can we find him?”

Minghao pointed on the middle part of the plan. It’s a room in the middle of the company. “Ironically, it’s on the heart of the building. At the 2nd floor basement, just below Tres-E’s room.”

They were all shocked to know about that information. They know that Maxam should protect their owner no matter what. That’s why J hides behind that cat figure but they didn’t know they were just a few meters away from him.

Worst of all, he was just below them.

Maxam spies don’t really care about others. They’re all too busy carrying out their missions that they didn’t get to care about other’s business.

“I bet the security there was tight.” Cheol said. “They wouldn’t let just anyone enter that zone.”

Minghao nodded. “Yes. Soonyoung and I came prepared for this.”

Jihoon’s ears perked up when he heard Soonyoung’s name. “What do you mean?”

“When he infiltrated Maxam, the stolen files aren’t really the main purpose why we did that.” Minghao looked at the other spies who are all staring at him intently. “We actually planted a bug on Maxam’s database.”

“Bug?” Cheol asked. “How come J didn’t detect it? When he briefed us about the mission, he only told us that there were some stolen files.”

“It’s because it’s waiting to be activated.” Minghao replied as he looked at Jihoon who’s silently assessing the situation.

“What kind of bug exactly?”

Minghao stared at the screen in front of him. His eyes wandered to the symbol of the company who took away his happiness, who took away his heart.

“It’s a bug to completely wipe out Maxam. A bug that’d completely shut them down.”

The other spies’ breath hitched.

Wonwoo smirked at what he heard. “You really planned this well.”

The other just smiled back at him. “I don’t want my two years of constant researching and making that bug fall into ruins. It’s either we’re the one to be wiped out or we’re the one to eliminate Maxam. There’s nothing in between.”

Jihoon took a deep breath. “How are we going to activate that?”

Minghao returned his eyes at Jihoon, Tres-E’s leader, top spy, Maxam’s bread-and-butter, Maxam’s precious gem. “We need you, Agent Woozi.”

Cheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at the shorter spy. “Ya! What do you mean?”

“Maxam spy leaders aren’t just leaders. They give them power too. Even if they’re not aware of that yet. Maxam’s database can only be accessed by J and the unit’s leaders. It’s to continue their business even if something bad happens to J or whoever the current owner is.” Minghao explained.

They all looked at Jihoon who stood there, frozen, trying to digest everything that he’s hearing.

Cheol felt goosebumps when he heard that. “Wow, Maxam really... I’m just curious about one thing. What’s Pledis’s role in this?”

Minghao sighed. He bit his lower lip. “Pledis and Maxam are partners. Pledis does the legal jobs while Maxam does the dirty jobs. Why do you think Pledis stays as someone on the top without having bad records or anything?”

“It’s because of Maxam.” Mingyu answered.

“Why do you think Maxam stays on business throughout this years?” Minghao asked again.

This time, it’s Wonwoo who answered. “It’s because someone big like Pledis backs them up.”

Cheol gritted his teeth. “So that’s why we easily got enrolled at that school, this is also the reason why we easily hacked the cameras and database there.”

Minghao hummed in response. “Someone from Pledis coordinates with J from time to time.”

Jihoon shook his head. This too much information is killing him. He didn’t want to hear any of it. He just wants to get this over with and get the antidote for Soonyoung. It’s killing him inside knowing that Soonyoung’s life is in critical condition and that he has to stay away from him to get the cure.

He tried to analyze the data given and came up with possible plans to tear down Maxam.

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon cleared his throat. “We’re going to go inside Maxam by two’s.” He said then looked at Wonwoo. “We need someone to stay here. Can we trust you?”

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu whose eyes are already on him. “I know I don’t look like I’m trustworthy but let me prove it to you.”

Mingyu’s ears turned red. He quickly averted his gaze when he felt his heart beating so fast inside his chest.

“Minghao and I will go to J while you two will go and find the bug Soonyoung planted. When we already have the antidote, we’ll go to your location so I can input my fingerprint, or blood or whatever is fucking needed to activate that.” Jihoon laid out the plan and the others could feel the frustration and desperation in his voice.

“But shouldn’t you go with us, hyung? I mean, if we’re going to destroy Maxam, we have to do it faster...” Mingyu suggested.

Jihoon clenched his fists. “I have to face J. I have to be the one to get that antidote from him.”

“Woozi, I told you already I’ll try to...”

“I don’t fucking care what you do after you see him again but I will use whatever method too to get Soonyoung’s antidote from him.” Jihoon said, his voice stern. “My priority would be Soonyoung. Soonyoung and Soonyoung only. If you get to convince him, good. If not, let me do it my way.”

Jihoon has had enough. He didn’t want anything or anyone come in between him and Soonyoung again. Now that they’re finally together, he’ll do anything to save him.

He’ll do anything so the universe could hold the star in his arms again.

Cheol, Gyu and Wonwoo felt shivers ran down through their spines by the coldness of Jihoon’s tone while staring directly at Minghao’s eyes. They could feel the tension between them.

In the end, Minghao conceded. He heaved a deep sigh. “Fine.”

🔎🔎🔎

Mingyu went to the kitchen of Cheol’s unit only to find Wonwoo sitting on the stool, drinking coffee. He might’ve been preparing since he’ll be staying up all night to guard Soonyoung and Jeonghan.

The meeting ended and they all agreed to what Jihoon has planned. They’ll leave a few hours after. They chose the hour in which there’s the fewest number of spies inside of Maxam.

Mingyu chewed on his lower lip, contemplating if he’ll talk to Wonwoo. He was about to go when the latter spoke.

“Why did you become a spy?”

Mingyu blinked at him. That was really random. He didn’t know why but he found himself sitting on the stool next to Wonwoo.

“I’m trying to find my mom. How about you?”

Wonwoo snorted but nevertheless, answered Mingyu’s question. “I need extra cash that time. I’m an amateur hacker and I thought I’d use my skills to something more professional. I didn’t know it would include actually eliminating someone.”

The younger flinched at his last sentence. He hummed in agreement. His Jihoon hyung’s face flashed back to his memory. It’s his first time seeing him that broken. Tres-E’s leader climbed up the top spot because he’s known to be someone with no weakness.

He even thought that he’s someone inhuman before he saw those eyes that holds a thousand pain inside it. Seeing him this fragile, he almost couldn’t recognize Agent Woozi anymore. At this moment, he’s only seeing Lee Jihoon.

Lee Jihoon who loves Kwon Soonyoung so much.

“Worried about Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Mingyu nodded. “I could never imagine the pain he’s feeling right now.”

The older bit his lip, guilt building inside his heart again. “I’m really sorry...”

Mingyu quickly shook his head. He knows too well that it’s really not Wonwoo’s fault. He knows that this guy in front of him was just pressured that time, too. He knows and he can see very well that Jeon Wonwoo isn’t a bad guy.

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I know I shouldn’t say those words to you earlier. I mean, you do have a heart.” He glanced at the guy beside him and saw him tense. He quickly added, “I mean, you actually spared Soonyoung hyung’s life back then...”

He was startled when Wonwoo gave him a quick peck on his lips. “Y-Ya! What do you think you’re doing again?”

Wonwoo smiled at what he heard. He didn’t know why but hearing those words from Mingyu, hearing that he has a heart from this guy beside him, removes some of that guilty feeling inside his chest.

“Do well on your mission, Mini.” He told Mingyu who’s still blushing.

“I-I know, yes. But is the kiss really necessary? I mean...”

He was cut off again when Wonwoo suddenly stood up and walked towards the cupboard.

“Where are you going? I’m still talking!”

Wonwoo ruffled his hair, scrunched his nose then laughed. “I’m going to get you some milk.”

Mingyu’s mouth is agape. “M-Milk? What am I? A kid?”

Wonwoo came back with a glass of milk in his one hand. “Here, drink. You need some calcium for your mission later.”

Mingyu crossed his arms and pouted but after a few staring contest with the milk on Wonwoo’s hand, took the glass from the other. “I can’t believe you’re really giving me this.”

Wonwoo laughed again. “Stay safe, Mini. Remember you still have a date when you come back.”

Mingyu almost spit the milk he’s drinking. He looked at Wonwoo and he’s smirking at him.

Agent Mini needs to accomplish this mission. Maxam and Espiyas principles be damned.

🔎🔎🔎

“They really do love each other, don’t they?”

Cheol was snapped back to reality when he heard Jeonghan’s voice from behind him. He was standing there in front of the door, watching Jihoon staring at Soonyoung’s still unconscious body. He looks at the other like he’s the most precious gift the universe has given him.

“Yeah, they love each other so much.” Cheol glanced at Jeonghan who’s still staring at the couple before he shifted to Soonyoung and Jihoon. He wondered if he’ll be able to do that too.

If he’ll be able to love fully, without being afraid of getting hurt. Because apparently, love is always associated with the word pain. It’s just a matter of choice how you’ll be able to handle it.

If you’ll hold on to that person or if you’ll let go.

Cheol badly wants to do the first choice.

“Hani...about that night...” He finally gained the courage to open up.

Jeonghan pursed his lips. Flashback of what happened that night repeated inside his head.

“Cheol, I would be lying if I’ll tell you that my heart didn’t want that kiss to happen. This...” He clutched his chest. “This badly wants to do that since long time ago.”

“I’m sorry, Han. Believe me when I say that playing with your feelings is the last thing I want to happen. I tried...” Cheol bit his lower lip. He breathed heavily. “I tried staying away from you. I even rejected your confession because I don’t want you to be hurt. I know myself too well, Hani.”

Cheol kept his head hung low. He can’t even look at Jeonghan in the eyes. “I know myself too well that I know I will only cause you pain. That I’ll just break your heart. That’s why...”

Jeonghan snickered. “You’re an idiot, Choi Seungcheol. I know myself too well too. I know that I’ll be able to mend your heart. That I’ll be able to teach you how to love fully...” He put his hands on Cheol’s shoulder. “If you just let me in your heart.”

Cheol’s heart broke. He stared at Jeonghan’s eyes for what feels like forever. He looked at his red, plump lips. Lips he badly wants to kiss again. He quickly averted his gaze. He wants to do that when everything’s fine already.

“Hani.”

The other hummed in response.

“Can you hug me? I badly want to do at least that right now.”

Jeonghan sighed then pulled the other into a hug. Cheol loves to ask for warm hugs whenever he’s nervous (which is very rare because that boy really has overflowing confidence) about something ever since they were young.

“The last time you asked me to do this was when you’re nervous to ask your parents to let you on another university different from mine.” Jeonghan chuckled. He felt Cheol’s grip on him tighten.

Cheol did that to stay away from Jeonghan. To protect him. He didn’t know that was the most fucked up decision he ever made in his life.

“Come back safely.” Jeonghan said when they pulled apart. Cheol cupped his face and looked into his eyes.

“Wait for me, I’ll be back with a braver heart, Hani.”

🔎🔎🔎

Seungcheol and Mingyu stepped inside the room where Soonyoung and Jihoon is. There, he found their leader patiently waiting for the other to wake up.

They know how badly Jihoon wants to talk to Soonyoung before they carry out their mission.

“Hyung.” Mingyu patted Jihoon’s shoulder.

The older looked at them and smiled. The two other spies sat beside him.

There’s silence that embraced the persons inside that room, only the beeping of the heart monitor can be heard. Every beep painful for Jihoon to hear because he knew how critical Soonyoung’s condition gets every minute, every second that passes by.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.” Cheol said as he harshly ran his fingers through his hair. “I should’ve known the effects earlier...”

Jihoon shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Cheol. Everything that’s happening, it’s all my fault.”

The other two looked at him sadly. It hurts to see him like this. He’s the strongest person they know. And now, he just looks so fragile like he’ll broke down into pieces any moment.

But he’s still trying to be strong for the guy he loves the most.

Jihoon was startled when Mingyu suddenly pulled him into a hug. “Gyu...”

“Hyung, I’m sorry.”

“I told you, it’s not your fault.” Jihoon reassured.

“But still, I’m sorry.” Mingyu tightened his hug on Jihoon.

The older just smiled. The youngest spy is really the softest among them.

“Remember our first mission together as Tres Espiyas?” He reminisced. “We failed because of you, Mingyu.”

“Hyung! Do you really have to make me remember that?” Mingyu whined.

“I didn’t get to tell you but I was actually relieved you went back to save the baby. I saw how her mother looks so happy when you saved her.” Jihoon ruffled Mingyu’s hair. “I’m actually proud of you that time but because I’m a smores, I didn’t say it out loud.”

Cheol and Gyu chuckled when Jihoon admitted he’s a smores.

Jihoon then looked at Cheol. “Cheol, I’m actually very thankful of you. If it hadn’t for your socializing skills, we wouldn’t even get half of our missions done. I also appreciate how you manage to maintain peace inside our team. Even if Mingyu and I often contradict each other.”

He snickered then added, “You’re an asshole to many but you’re my favorite asshole.”

Cheol faked a cry. “I don’t know if I’ll be pissed that you called me an asshole or touched that you called me your favorite. As expected, Woozi’s duality.” Jihoon just shrugged so he punched his shoulder. “Why are you even telling us this?”

Jihoon returned his gaze at Soonyoung. “It’s just that...it will be our last mission as Tres Espiyas. I just want to tell you words I didn’t get to tell you all throughout those years.”

Mingyu and Cheol didn’t know why but they felt something in their guts. They shook it off when Jihoon smiled at the both of them.

“If ever something happens, please help me give the antidote to Soonyoung no matter what.” Jihoon patted Mingyu and Cheol’s shoulders. “You’re the only person I could trust right now.”

“Hyung, what are you...”

“Ya! Nothing’s gonna happen. Why are you even telling me this.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung again. “Just promise me. The priority of this mission is not me. It’s the antidote. No matter what happens, it has to reach Soonyoung safely.”

The two was about to say something when Jihoon beat them to it.

“For this mission, let’s remember the three Espiyas principle.”

They raised a brows at what their leader said. “What do you mean?”

“Espiyas principle #1.” Jihoon held his hand out in front of him for a cheer. The two spies immediately understood so they followed. “_Trust each other_.”

Mingyu and Cheol’s lips curved into a smile whe they heard that. “Espiyas principle #2. _Care for one another._ No one’s gonna left behind there, okay?” The two nodded.

Jihoon heaved a deep sigh. “Espiyas principle #3.” He shifted his gaze to Soonyoung. _“Let’s do this for our loved ones.”_

“Tres-E, ready for our last mission?”

Mingyu and Cheol looked at each other then returned their eyes at Jihoon. “We’re born ready.”

“Operation: Save the Universe’s Star.” Cheol said and just like a cue, they heard soft whimpers.

When they looked Soonyoung, his eyes are opened. They immediately called Jeonghan to check on him as Jihoon frantically went to his side.

“S-Soonyoung.” He kissed his forehead. “Soonyoung, oh my god. Thank God. Thank God.” Jihoon repeatedly said.

🔎🔎🔎

“Baboo~” Soonyoung’s body looked weak and pale but he still managed to give Jihoon a smile.

Jeonghan and the others left the room. Jihoon immediately went beside Soonyoung and tucked the both of them in the blanket.

There’s silence while Jihoon is playing with Soonyoung’s fingers, only the beeping of the monitor and the pitpattering of the rain outside can be heard.

It’s been raining heavily since earlier. The others might hate it but Jihoon and Soonyoung loves this kind of weather so much. It holds so much memory to the both of them.

Jihoon flinched when he saw Soonyoung’s pale hands. He immediately pulled it closer to his mouth and kissed it.

“Why do you look pale? I should be the only one pale here.” He tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Soonyoung giggled, music to Jihoon’s ears. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “Idiot, how can you smile and laugh at this situation?” He tried to stop his tears from falling. Between the two of them, it’s really Soonyoung who’s stronger.

He just looks tough on the outside but he’s emotionally weak. He always needs someone to lean on. He always needs Soonyoung.

“Jihoon, let’s go to that beach we always go to. Let’s watch the sunrise. Or if it’s raining hard like this, much better. Let’s...play under the rain.” Soonyoung said weakly. It’s obvious how he’s short of breath.

Jihoon caressed his head delicately. Soonyoung continued alking with his weak voice. “Baboo, I want you to always take care of yourself. To always smile, to always find the good in everything...” Soonyoung paused when he felt a twitch in his chest. “I haven’t got the chance to tell you how much I love you for our lost years...I...”

Jihoon kissed his temples. “Sssh~ don’t force yourself. Tell me when I come back, okay? You’ll have plenty of time to tell me that when I come back.”

“Baboo, do you really need to go?” Soonyoung asked that made Jihoon froze. “I don’t want you to go back there.”

Jihoon intertwined his hands with Soonyoung’s frail hands. He wiped his tears and just hummed. As much as he didn’t want to be apart from Soonyoung, he needs to get that antidote for him.

“When I come back, let’s eat lots and lots of food.” He pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks. “You have to regain those cheekies I love the most.” Jihoon said, then kissed Soonyoung on the cheek.

“Jihoon, I don’t want you to come back there.”

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung on the lips. He kissed him slowly, carefully. He didn’t want the other to have a hard time breathing. “When I come back, let’s cuddle like this during heavy rains. I miss our cuddle sessions.”

Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down his face. He really didn’t want Jihoon to go to Maxam again but he knows that this has to be done. He hummed in response.

“When I come back, let’s go back and relive our studio again. You’ll continue dancing then I’ll continue composing songs for you to dance with.” Jihoon said with too much assurance, Soonyoung believed every word he said.

“When I come back, I’ll sing that song I didn’t get to sing to you when you left for Beijing.” Jihoon told the other. Soonyoung looked at him, confused. “It’s been waiting for you for two years already.”

Soonyoung felt a sudden pang on his chest again. He tried hard not to show it to Jihoon. Instead, he just hugged the other so Jihoon won’t see his face.

“Can’t you sing it to me now? I want to hear it now, Jihoon.” His face contorted in pain, but because he’s hugging Jihoon, the latter won’t be able to see him in pain and he’s grateful for that.

Jihoon shook his head. “No, you have to hear it when I come back.” Little did Soonyoung know, Jihoon is crying too. He bit back a sob because he didn’t want Soonyoung to worry about him.

Soonyoung bit his lip. It really hurts but he has to hide it for Jihoon’s sake. He didn’t want him to be distracted. “Just a few lines, please?”

Jihoon breathed heavily and tried to maintain his composure. He sang a few lines from the song he wrote for Soonyoung two years ago. The song he last written before the latter went to China.

“Let me hear it, let me hear it...  
I love you~  
I want you to say it, I want you to say it  
Happy ending...”

Jihoon pulled apart and cupped Soonyoung’s face. He wiped the tears from Soonyoung’s eyes.

“I won’t let anyone make you cry  
This story is about protecting you~”

Soonyoung’s lips quirked into that usual fond smile that could light up Jihoon’s universe. It automatically gave Jihoon strength. Strength to come back on Soonyoung’s arms after everything.

“Wait for me, Baboo. Please, wait for me... I love you.” Jihoon sobbed. “I love you so much.”

Soonyoung smiled with tears in his eyes. He figured that’s the last thing he wants to hear if ever he won’t be able to wake up again. “Say it again, Baboo.”

“I love you.” Jihoon repeatedly said as he kissed Soonyoung’s lips.

“I just want you to not get hurt, Jihoon. No matter what happens, promise me you’ll come back without wounds.”

Jihoon ignored what Soonyoung said. He knows in his heart what his priority is. He’ll get the antidote no matter what happens. Instead of answering that, he kissed Soonyoung again on the lips.

“I love you.”

🔎🔎🔎🔎

Minghao heard the sobs from the room. He felt his own heart tearing into pieces. He would see Jun again, and his heart looks forward to it but he’s scared at the back of his mind.

He’s scared he won’t be able to convince the other.

Minghao turned his back at the door of Soonyoung’s room. He looked at the cat logo that J sent a few hours ago.

“Acushla, let’s meet again. This time, I won’t let you go.”

Jeonghan, Cheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo went to the room where Soonyoung and Jihoon is.

“I remembered where I saw both of your pictures.” Jeonghan wandered his eyes and saw the Maxam symbol on one of Cheol’s things.

Jihoon looked at him, confused and curious at the same time.

“I accidentally saw it on Jisoo’s laptop.”

“Jisoo?”

Cheol clenched his fists. _**“Hong Jisoo.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ 2 chapters left huhu is there someone out there who'll miss espiyas? :(


	24. 11000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #OurMiracleWOOZIDay

Jihoon prepared all the necessary stuff inside his bag. He also put on his spy project glasses and earpiece. 

  
They made sure to change all the frequencies and revoke Maxam’s access on their spy gadgets to make sure the company won’t be able to trace them. 

  
“Earpiece test, Coups, Mini, can you hear me?” 

  
A few seconds later, he heard the voices of the other agents. “We can hear you, Woozi.” 

  
He continued packing his things when his eyes wandered off the gun Cheol brought on their last mission. Jihoon contemplated if he’ll bring it. But in the end, he did. 

  
His mind is pretty hazy at the moment now that they’re in a really desperate situation. They have to immediately get Soonyoung’s antidote. Jeonghan estimated that the latter’s heartbeat will get slower and slower until it completely stops for the next three hours. 

They have to get the antidote by hook or by crook before Soonyoung ran out of heartbeat. 

  
Jihoon carefully walked towards Soonyoung’s bed again. His boyfriend fell asleep from too much crying earlier. He bent down, caressed the other’s face before planting a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead. 

  
“Hold on a little longer, Baboo. I’ll give you the antidote no matter what happens.” Jihoon took Soonyoung’s left hand and kissed it before exiting the room to meet with the other spies outside. 

Jihoon gave Wonwoo an earpiece too. “We’ll be checking Soonyoung’s condition from time to time.” He looked at him then at Jeonghan. “Can you take care of Soonyoung while I’m away?” 

  
The others’ hearts broke upon hearing the pain in Jihoon’s voice. They know how much Jihoon doesn’t want to be away from Soonyoung again. But he got no choice. He has to go back to that hellhole again because that’s the only way to save the other. 

  
He painfully added, “And if something bad happens to me, can you all promise me one thing? Please make sure that Soonyoung lives. No matter what happens, he has to live and be happy, okay?” 

  
Cheol patted Jihoon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Woozi. I’m more than sure they’ll take care of Soonyoung and nothing bad will happen, okay?” He looked at Jeonghan and the latter just nodded at him. He also mouthed, “Take care or I’ll kill you.” to Cheol. 

  
“Don’t worry about it, Ji. I’m sure you’ll accomplish this mission. You’re Maxam’s top spy unit, remember?” Wonwoo added then glanced at Mingyu. The younger blushed when Wonwoo winked at him. 

  
Jihoon heaved a deep sigh. He then looked at Minghao who stared back at him with eyes he can’t decipher what emotion is holding. He shifted his gaze at Mingyu and Cheol who smiled reassuringly at him. 

  
Lee Jihoon, who hates people and their hearts, realized that at the end of the day, we all need someone to turn to. That no matter how strong you are, you need people beside you. 

  
Not all people are meant to stay but there’s definitely people who’ll be willing to go with you through happy or bad times, without asking anything in return. 

  
They’re willing to be there for the sake of that one word: friendship. True friendship. 

  
People are such complicated beings. We just have to accept the fact that there’s always good in bad.

  
He took a deep breath again. 

  
“Tres-E, are you ready?” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
“They’re here.” The guy smirked as he stared at the big monitor in front of him, showing footage of four men in black trespassing the company. 

  
Junhui shifted on his seat. He stared at the guy with mullet hair he missed so bad. He flinched when he felt that pang on his chest. 

  
‘_No, don’t be distracted. This is you. You are Maxam. Maxam is you. There’s no time to be weak_.’ Junhui kept telling himself. 

  
“Wavering now, Junhui? You can go to him anytime, you know that.” The guy smiled innocently yet dangerously at him. 

Junhui just clenched his fists. “Shut up, Hong Jisoo! This is not a laughing matter.” 

  
The guy, Hong Jisoo, walked towards Junhui’s swivel chair. He crouched down to whisper something against the other’s ears. 

  
“You have to remember one thing, Junhui. If Pledis falls into ruins, Maxam will fall with it. If I fall, you fall too. Understood?” He tapped Junhui’s shoulder and laughed. “I’m sure you don’t want to disappoint our parents in heaven, right?” 

  
Jisoo felt Junhui tense with what he said. His lips curved into that victorious smile because he knows he won Junhui’s mind again. He succeeded in manipulating Maxam’s chief spy again. 

  
“Eliminate them all, J. You’re powerful. Don’t let this bullshit love weaken you.” 

  
As soon as the four guys entered Maxam’s area, Junhui pressed the lock-down button and all the exits immediately closed, making everyone inside that building unable to leave. 

  
Maxam and Pledis are indeed partners. Pledis helps Maxam look for student with potentials while Maxam helps Pledis earn bigger amount of money. Thus, staying on the top of the list of universities all over the country. 

  
Everytime someone with potentials enroll at Pledis University, they’ll send them ads. For special cases, they’ll send them recruitment forms. 

  
They check their prospect’s background, looking for possible weakness. If they don’t find any, good. But if they ever find one, they’ll do anything to make the weakness disappear. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Tres-E and Minghao successfully entered Maxam’s vicinity. They split into two teams. Jihoon and Minghao going to J’s room while Mingyu and Cheol will go and find the bug Soonyoung planted inside the building. It’s on the south wing of the headquarters. 

  
Minghao told them that Soonyoung stuck it to one of the pillars near the main access control and database room of the headquarters. All they need to do is to complete the program and to pre-activate it so Jihoon can input his biometrics later. 

  
It’s a virus to completely wipe Maxam out of the picture and free all the other employees of this evil company. They didn’t know how many spies Maxam did dirty just for them to gain spies that could bring them a huge amount of accomplished missions and dirty cash. 

It has to stop. They need to stop it before it ruins more lives, more hearts. 

  
When they finally reached the south wing, Cheol used his skills to access the database and the whole CCTV and security system of the building. They can paralyze the systems for a short time. 

  
By that time, they have to get inside the main database room, then activate the code to delete everything. 

  
“Gyu.” 

  
The younger hummed in response. He’s busy being the lookout as the older is hacking the security system. 

“I’m going to confess to Hani when we come back. This time, Choi Seungcheol will be braver.”

  
Mingyu snickered. “Good to know you’ll finally have the balls, hyung.” 

  
Cheol punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Says someone who’s falling for Jeon Wonwoo.” 

  
He saw the younger’s ears reddening. “Hyung, focus!” 

  
“You’re the one who has to focus, Mini.” Cheol retorted. 

  
Mingyu sighed. He’s praying hard that all of them will get the happy ending they all deserve especially his Jihoon hyung. 

  
That guy went through a lot. He deserves all the happiness life has failed to give him through the years that passed. 

  
“Okay. Access granted.” Chel said after a few minutes. “Agent Coups, you will be missed after this mission but I don’t mind. I need Hani more than my hacking skills.” He mumbled. 

  
Mingyu checked if there are other spies roaming the area. “Clear.” 

  
He carefully stepped when he felt something on his foot. When he looked down, he almost cursed. It’s one of those booby traps. 

  
“Mingyu!” 

  
Cheol quickly grabbed Mingyu by the wrist before pulling him so the laser won’t be able to strike him. 

  
Too bad, he’s the one who got shot. Luckily, it’s just on the shoulder. 

  
“Fuck.” 

  
“Hyung, oh my god.” Mingyu said, worriedly. He’s freaking out when he heard an explosion near them. He looked at his radar and saw several people coming their way. 

  
Cheol’s face contorted in pain. “I’m okay. It’s just a graze. Let’s go to the database room before they find us. Tell Woozi about our progress.” 

  
He heard Jihoon’s voice from the earpiece. “Hyung! We finally accessed the database room.” 

  
“Help me get up. We have to find the damn bug before they get us.”

🔎🔎🔎 

  
Jihoon knew something is fishy. The headqurters is too quiet, too calm. He knew they chose the hour in which less people are inside it but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. 

  
J is a smart guy. He definitely knows that they’ll come and see him. Maxam being this quiet makes him think that there’s something big and deadly waiting for them inside. 

  
He shook his head at the thought. No matter how deadly or how big is waiting for them inside that hellhole, his mind is set on one goal only. It’s to get the antidote for Soonyoung. 

  
Jihoon looked at the guy beside him. He knows he has different reason for coming here with them but their goal is kinda the same in a way: it’s to be together with the one they love. 

  
They also want the same thing — for Maxam to fall into ruins. 

  
“What does the antidote look like?” Jihoon asked as he tried to access a code. They entered through the manhole that would lead them to Maxam’s basement rooms. Jihoon used an equipment to detect sound waves that’ll help him detect where the strongest alarms are. 

  
If they managed to find where the alarms are, they’d be able to find J. 

  
Minghao didn’t spare him a glance. He stayed on lookout in case an employee spot them. He’s monitoring the CCTVs on their way to J’s room. 

  
“It’s on a small vial. You should inject that to Soonyoung before his heart runs out of oxygen.” Minghao explained. “Clear.” 

“From a scale of 1 to 10, how confident are you that you’ll be able to convince him?” Jihoon asked the guy who just tensed at his question. 

  
Truth be told, he didn’t really know. He knows deep inside that Junhui is torn between him and his duty as Maxam’s filial son but he can’t help but doubt if Junhui will really choose him this time. 

  
In the end, he just smiled at Jihoon. “From a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love Soonyoung?” 

  
Jihoon didn’t even blink. He answered immediately, “No scale could ever measure how much I love him.” 

  
Jihoon can’t really describe his love for Soonyoung. It’s just...immeasurable. Just like how immeasurable the number of those stars in the universe are. 

  
It’s as wide as the universe, as bright as those millions of stars. 

  
Kwon Soonyoung is Lee Jihoon’s everything. 

  
The latter’s IQ is 200 and he knows almost every formula needed to solve any problems yet there’s still one thing which remains a mystery to him. It’s how much he loves Soonyoung. 

Jihoon knew he could never calculate it. 

“That’s the same for me, Jihoon.” Minghao said, with a sad smile plastered on his face. “No matter what happens, I’ll make sure this time, we’ll be together. Even if...” Minghao trailed off. “Even if...” 

  
Their conversation were cut off when Jihoon’s radar detected some spies coming their way. “Quick, hide!” 

  
Minghao looked above him and saw some pipes where they could hang. He quickly reached Jihoon’s hand to help him climb it. 

  
Maxam’s headquarters resembles that of a ship. A ship with so many decks. There’s also many pipes on the ceiling. Minghao and Jihoon decided to split to save time. 

  
A few moments later, he heard an explosion coming from South of the building. 

“Shit!” Jihoon cursed. “Mini, Coups, are you okay?” He asked through the in-ear. 

  
“Hyung!” Jihoon sighed in relief when he heard Mingyu’s voice. 

  
“Ya! Are you okay? What happened?” He worriedly asked. 

  
“Hyung! We finally accessed the database room!” Mingyu shouted as Jihoon sighed in relief. 

  
“Good, now find the bug. We’ll get the antidote.” Jihoon said, voice full of hope. They’re definitely winning this.

  
Just in time, the device he’s holding beeped frantically. He looked at the direction it’s pointing. 

He quickly contacted Minghao. “What is it?” Minghao asked. 

  
“I found him.” 

🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon opened the room and saw the cat on the huge monitor. There, he found a gray-haired guy, sitting on a swivel chair, back still facing them. He’s sitting there like he’s been waiting for him this whole time. 

  
Beside him, there’s also a guy with eyes innocent as a deer and a smile as gentle as the sea. He remembered him as that guy that’s supposed to be his mission. That one easy mission he passed to Cheol. This might be that Pledis guy. 

  
“J.” Jihoon gritted his teeth. 

The swivel chair slowly turned and it revealed the face of the guy. It’s really true. That mysterious guy that came out of nowhere from his class is J. 

  
The Pledis guy smirked at him. “We finally met.” He told Jihoon who looked at him with so much anger. “Junhui, let’s welcome our guest, shall we?” 

“Cut the bullshits and give me Soonyoung’s antidote.” Jihoon said with clenched fists as he pointed a gun at the two of them. 

  
Jisoo just laughed at what Jihoon said. His face then turned serious as he answered, “Why would I?” Junhui pointed a gun back at Jihoon. 

  
Jihoon’s body is trembling from too much anger. “Are you happy, J? Are you happy taking away other’s people’s happiness?” 

  
Junhui didn’t say a word. Jisoo was the one who answered him. “Lee Jihoon, it’s a pity you got into our bad side. We have so many plans for you.” He smirked. A smirk Jihoon badly wants to wipe off of that face. 

  
“Weak emotions like happiness doesn’t really exist in this business, Agent Woozi. We don’t have time to be happy, we don’t have time to be sad, right Junhui?” 

  
Jihoon carefully took a step forward, one hand with a gun still pointing at Junhui and Jisoo. He looked at his watch and saw that there’s only less than an hour left. He mentally cursed. Minghao is still nowhere in sight. 

  
“There’s not much time left for him, right?” Jihoon heard Jisoo ask. “He’ll slowly lose oxygen, beats are getting really slow. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6....._beep_. Flat line.” 

  
Jihoon felt his insides boil with so much fury. He noticed that Junhui kept his mouth shut. Hong Jisoo is the one who does all the talking. So, Minghao is really right. 

  
J is just the tip of the iceberg. And this other guy in front of him is the iceberg. The iceberg that makes the ships sink. 

  
The iceberg that ruins lives, the iceberg that makes the hearts cold. 

  
A few minutes after, Minghao finally arrived the room. He heaved a deep sigh as he caught sight of the guy he missed all this time. 

“Acushla.” Minghao was about to step forward when Jihoon stopped him. He shook his head at the other. 

  
Minghao tensed when he saw the other guy beside Jun but didn’t say a thing. He just looked at Junhui with glassy eyes. He noticed the loss of weight on Junhui’s face and he got worried. 

  
He stared at Jun’s eyes and searched for the guy he fell in love with but all he could see is a mask. A mask of pretention. A mask of fear. 

  
Junhui might be able to fool others but he would never be able to fool Xu Minghao. The latter has set his eyes on Junhui for years. He loves Junhui’s eyes and the emotions and feelings inside it the most. 

  
Jisoo pressed a button and the door behind Jihoon and Minghao locked. There’s no other exit.

  
“We’re finally complete. Now, shall we start wiping them out, J? Pledis isn’t really a patient partner. You might lose all our support if we don’t eliminate them out of the picture.” Jisoo said with his honey voice that made Jihoon’s insides boil with so much rage. 

  
He hates how this guy talks about taking a life like it’s just taking and disposing a trash. This other guy looks beautiful but evil is beautifully sewn throughout his system. 

“Give me the fucking antidote while I’m still asking nicely,” Jihoon said, his voice urgent. Another series of explosion can be heard and the lights started flickering. 

  
From the other line, he heard Mingyu. “Hyung, mission accomplished. We found the bug. It’s initializing. Twenty minutes. We need you in twenty minutes. 

  
Jisoo laughed sarcastically. “Do you really think you can take down Maxam and Pledis?” He patted Junhui’s shoulder. “Lee Jihoon, you have an IQ of 200 but that’s it. We thought you have it in you but we failed. You’re just like everyone else. You’re weak.” 

  
“You don’t fucking know me. Just give me the antidote.” Tres-E’s leader demanded. He doesn’t have much time. Every passing second, he’s scared. He’s scared that Soonyoung might be having a hard time breathing, his heart might be having a hard time beating. 

It kills him inside. No, he can’t lose him again. He shook his head at the thought. He roamed his eyes all over the room, trying to look for the vial he’s looking for. He has to deliver the antidote to Soonyoung no matter what happens. 

  
“Of course I know you. I’m the one who specifically requested for you. I’m the one who sent that application form myself. I’m the one who ordered your lover’s assasination.” Jisoo smiled dangerously at him. “_Surprise~_ I’m the man behind it all.” He proudly added that made Jihoon’s anger shot up more. 

  
“Bastard. You did not...”

  
“Of course I did. And my friend right here...” He patted Junhui’s head. “J carried it all out for me.” 

  
Jihoon’s tears started streaming down his face. “What did we even do wrong? Soonyoung...he...” Jihoon trailed off as he wiped his tears harshly. “We didn’t do anything wrong!” Jihoon shouted, voice resonating the whole room. His face red from too much anger. “We didn’t do anything wrong, crazy bastards.” 

“Remember that one time I was supposed to test you? Too bad, it’s Cheol who appeared. Well, I played with him because I thought...okay, this guy isn’t really capable of giving love.” Jisoo narrated. “Well, I thought wrong. He fell in love too. I was supposed to take Jeonghan out of the equation too but Cheol beat me to it. I’m sad.” 

  
Jihoon grimaced. He’s had enough of the bullshits this crazy guy in front of him blabbers at him. “I maybe fucking weak but at least I won’t be living my whole life trying to reach someone’s expectation. Someone’s expectation that can ruin my whole life, that can ruin my happiness.” 

  
“Espiyas principles exist for a reason, Agent Woozi. Trust, care and love.” Jisoo laughed bitterly again. “They are what make humans vulnerable. It’s what ruins their life.” 

  
Jihoon shook his head, his grip on the gun firm. He felt his whole body trembling from all the rage he felt inside of him. “Fuck your principles. Trust, care and love. It’s what saves people like us from evil. From dark forces like you.” He pursed his lips. “I admit I lost them when you took away Soonyoung from me, but no. Never again. I won’t let that happen again.” 

Jihoon was ready to take a step towards the two guys when Junhui finally spoke. “Don’t even think of coming closer. This room’s self-defense mode is on. You know better than anyone else that one wrong move and the guns hidden inside this room will shoot you to death.” 

  
Minghao bravely took a step forward. Junhui flinched as he pointed the gun at him. “Junhui, please. You don’t want to do this. I know you don’t want this.” 

  
Junhui shook his head. He tried to compose himself. “No! Go away, Minghao! This is me. I am Maxam. Maxam is me. This is the true me.” 

  
Jisoo behind him smiled devilishly. “This is why I told you to kill him a long time ago. I know he’ll gonna betray you like this.” 

Minghao took another step closer. Jihoon eyed him worriedly. He’s worried for Minghao. He knew where the guy is coming from but seeing the stubborn look on Junhui’s face, he highly doubts if J will actually listen to him. 

“Junhui, please. You’re better than this. You’re the most trustworthy, most caring, most lovable person I’ve ever met.” 

  
He looked at Minghao straight in the eyes, expression unreadable. “Stay back!” 

  
“Stop saying nonsense. Do you think he won’t shoot it this time? Right, Junhui? You don’t want your father to be disappointed.” Jisoo told Junhui with his calm voice. 

  
Minghao took another step. “Remember our plans? We’re going to run away, we’re going to run far, far away. We’ll live a simple life. We’ll adopt kids and we’ll live together happily.” 

  
Junhui placed his finger on the trigger, hands shaking as Minghao walked closer to him. 

“Hao! Stop, he’s going to shoot you!” Jihoon shouted. 

  
Minghao just signalled him to stay where he is. He took another step and this time, he’s one meter away from Jun and Jisoo. He spread his arms out just like the last time they saw each other. With tears from his eyes, he looked at Junhui with a smile on his face. 

  
“Shoot him!” Jisoo ordered. “Shoot him, Junhui. It’s your chance to get rid of your weakness. Your Papa would be so fucking proud.” Junhui shut his eyes tightly, his head and heart hurts. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Minghao smiling fondly at him. 

  
“Shoot me, Junhui. Shoot me but please do know that I love you so much. My life is a whole lot better because I see you again. I love you so much.” Minghao closed his eyes. 

  
_ **“Acushla.” ** _

  
Junhui felt his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. That one word. That one word that gets him everytime. 

  
His hands trembled as he _fired_ the gun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to 1/13 of my bestest boys, to 1/2 of the main characters in my every universe, to our universe🌌. happiest birthday, jihoon 💛 i dont want to be cheesy but i’d like to thank you for being one of my continuous inspiration to write more~ i love you~ 💛 we won’t go anywhere so don’t go anywhere too, hmm? 
> 
> #OurMiracleWOOZIDay 
> 
> [so, yeah, dont hate me for posting this on jihoon’s bday 👉🏻👈🏻]


	25. 11001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espiyas: #TheLastMission

Wonwoo saw Jeonghan impatiently tapping his foot on the couch near Soonyoung’s bed. 

  
“D-Do you think Cheol will make it safely? That boy is afraid of bugs. I can’t believe he really joined a spy company.” Jeonghan mumbled then looked at Wonwoo. 

  
Wonwoo just smiled at him. “Agent S.Coups is one of Maxam’s top spy. He’s second-in-command next to Woozi. You don’t have to worry.” 

  
“Agent S.Coups sounds like a scoop of ice cream. That idiot.” Jeonghan mumbled to himself. He’s really nervous. He has this feeling that something bad might happen. “Can you pinch me? I think I must be dreaming. It’s not like I’m inside a James Bond movie, right?” 

  
Wonwoo just shrugged. He knew it’s really nervewrecking and scary for the other since it’s a whole lot for him to take in just one day. He’s actually worried about Mingyu too. 

  
That guy is very clumsy. He just hopes the older spies with him will be able to protect that giant baby. 

  
He smiled even wider at Jeonghan, hoping it could take away the other’s worry even though he’s more than sure it can’t. “It’s very real, Dr.Yoon. Agent S.Coups is real. This whole thing is real.” 

  
“Shit. I’m losing my mind, Choi Seungcheol.” 

  
Jeonghan stood up and was about to exit the room. He turned his head at Soonyoung who’s biting his nails, his forehead creased as he thought of Jihoon and this mission too. 

  
He regrets letting Jihoon go to Maxam again. He didn’t want the latter to go back to that hellhole.

  
He’s slowly losing hope. Time is ticking. He should have just let Jihoon stay so he can spend his remaining time with him if ever he won’t be able to survive this. Every second, every minute that passes by, he’s feeling his heartbeat slow down. 

  
Soonyoung rather have his last heartbeat spent with Jihoon near him rather than away from him. 

He felt a sudden surge of pain shoot up again. He tried his best to pretend everything’s fine. 

  
“Call me if something hurts, okay? I’ll just drink a gallon of coffee.” Jeonghan said before completely leaving the room. 

  
Wonwoo sat on the chair beside Soonyoung’s bed. He awkwardly cleared his throat. 

  
The other finally noticed him. Soonyoung smiled weakly at Wonwoo. He remembered how the ex-spy took care of him even in the most subtle way when he was detained at that white room two years ago. 

  
“Can’t believe we’ll meet again, Agent Nonu.” 

  
Wonwoo smiled back. He rubbed his nape shyly. “I...” He pursed his lips. “I know this word doesn’t change the fact that I was part of those who did that nasty thing to you and Jihoon back then. But still...” He breathed heavily. He wanted to set things straight. 

  
Wonwoo wanted not to erase the guilty feeling inside of him or to come clean of what he had done two years ago but he just wants to say it sincerely even if it’s two years too late. “Soonyoung, I want to say I’m sorry.” 

  
Soonyoung’s breaths are getting uneven but he still managed to let out a smile. It feels good to hear that word. 

  
“It’s long due but still...I’m sorry. I’d forever bear this in my heart, Soonyoung. I won’t ever forget what I did to you...”

  
He was startled when Soonyoung reached for his shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. I know you have your reasons and it’s not like you’re the one who plotted all of this. And besides, you’re the one who gave me chips when J instructed you to starve me. You even spared my life.” He shut his eyes trying to remember that painful memory.

  
Soonyoung bit his lower lip, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again. “If it wasn’t for you and your conscience at that moment, I won’t be able to see Jihoon again.” 

  
Wonwoo eyed him worriedly. Now he truly understands why Jihoon loves the guy in front of him so much. This person sees the good even in the worst situation. He sees the good even in the worst people. 

“You don’t have to force yourself. Just rest, Soonyoung. Please, don’t mind me.” Wonwoo said, concerned when he saw the other catching his breath. 

The other clutched his chest. “Soonyoung. Dr.Yoon!” Soonyoung stopped him. 

  
“I’m fine. I’m fine, don’t worry.” He tried composing himself. Soonyoung knew he won’t last if this continues. It’s too damn painful. It’s like something is squeezing his heart. Nevertheless, he has to say what he has to say to anyone and make sure it reaches his universe. “Can you promise me one thing, Wonwoo?” 

“What is it?” 

  
“If ever something bad happens, can you...” Soonyoung’s face contorted when he felt pain shot up again. “Can you promise me to make sure that Jihoon is always happy? That he won’t be lost again just like the first time we got separated.” 

  
Wonwoo froze for a moment. This is exactly what Jihoon told him a few hours ago before they went to the mission. This two really love each other more than anything. 

“Hey, why are you saying that? I’ll call Dr.Yoon.” He removed Soonyoung’s grip on his wrist as he ran to get Jeonghan. 

  
When they came back, they immediately ran towards Soonyoung. Jeonghan frantically took his equipments and examined the latter.

  
“Quick! Call Jihoon!” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Maxam means ‘Maximum Amplitude’. Just like on the graph of a sine wave, when you’re on your maximum amplitude, you’re on peak. You’ll be able to stay on top. 

  
The founders firmly believe that by eliminating unnecessary emotions like trust, care and love, they’ll be able to produce the greatest and strongest people. 

  
The aim of establishing Maxam is to produce individuals that would be able to carry out missions without putting their personal feelings into it. People who’ll be able to set aside their emotions so their missions will always be accomplished. 

  
Junhui couldn’t remember the last time his heart felt those familiar butterflies inside his chest. His heart has been dead for too long. It’s been dead and cold, stopping itself from feeling that one forbidden word in order to fulfill his duties as Maxam’s highest official. 

  
But when he saw Minghao again, he just couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. His heart might’ve longed for him so much that when he set his eyes again on Minghao, it couldn’t help but ram wildly against his chest. 

  
If Jihoon and Soonyoung is the universe and the star, Junhui and Minghao is the moon and the sun. No love can hurt as much as the love that can never be. 

  
Just like how the sun and the moon are perfect for each other. How the sun reflects its light at the moon for it to shine. This two celestial bodies rarely meet. They rarely meet and when they does, it’s only for a short amount of time. 

  
They meet only to separate again in the end. 

  
Minghao, just like that day Junhui pointed the gun at him in an attempt to eliminate him out of his life too, told him the same words. 

  
To shoot him, to know that he’ll still love him the same even if he did. 

  
Junhui looked at Minghao’s eyes and he could see his heart. His heart he has forgotten and set aside for God knows how long. 

  
This time, he’ll do what he has to do just like what he did two years ago. 

  
Junhui fired the gun not at Minghao’s direction but at the monitor behind him. He quickly shifted position and pointed his gun at Jisoo. 

  
He’s had enough. He won’t let Jisoo dictate his mind and heart again. All his life, he’s been trying to reach other people’s expectation. 

  
Junhui’s life has been tied with the bullshit standards other people set for him that he forgot that he has his own heart. That he has his own heart to fill with happiness. 

  
Ever since he assumed the position of being Maxam’s CEO, ever since he lost Minghao and chose this dark path, he couldn’t even remember the last time he became genuinely happy. 

He thought fulfilling his parent’s wish equates to his life being complete. But he’s wrong. So wrong that when he realized it, there’s too much damage done already. 

  
He ruined many lives already. 

  
There’s no day that he won’t wake up in the middle of the night, thinking about all the wrongdoings that he has done. All those people he has to deprive of happiness just to ensure he reach Maxam’s standards. 

  
There’s no day that he won’t wake up in the middle of the night, thinking of Minghao.

Minghao and his road not taken. All their plans, promises. He can’t help but wonder about his life if he just chose to run away from all this bullshits. 

  
Half of his life has been confined in the four corners of that dark room, hiding behind that cat, alone. 

  
Alone, cold, and lonely. 

  
Now it might be too late. Too late for everything but once in his life, he wanted to choose what his heart wants. What his heart yearns for. 

  
Junhui blocked his body to protect Minghao from whatever attack this dangerous man in front of him could do to him. 

  
Jisoo didn’t even flinch. He just chuckled at what Junhui did. “Remember when our fathers inherited Pledis and Maxam?” Jisoo asked. He leaned his body on the table. “We’re too young back then, they told us that between the two of us, you’ll be the more powerful one.” 

  
Junhui’s face turned pale. Jisoo knows his weakness. It’s his family. Junhui grew up being taught that above everything else, his choice should always be his family. At any circumstances, it should always be his family.

  
“They told me I’m too soft, too innocent, too gentle. They won’t trust me with anything because according to them, you are the one. Look at you now.” Jisoo chuckled bitterly. “They must be laughing at us on hell right now.” 

“I know this day would come.” Jisoo looked at his watch then he looked at Jihoon. “Good luck saving your precious Baboo.” Jisoo smirked then pressed another button. A faint shot sound was heard. 

  
The room was suddenly filled with smoke. 

  
Jihoon immediately ducked. He fired his gun at the direction of Jisoo. “Fuck, it’s tear gas.” He cursed. He squinted and tried to find Minghao and Junhui. 

  
Next thing he knew, Junhui’s body is on Minghao’s arms. The latter’s eyes filled with tears. 

“A-Acushla.” Minghao held Junhui’s hand. 

  
“Minghao, I-I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you.” Junhui weakly said. He was shot on the right side of his body. “I’m a monster.” 

  
Junhui realized that all this time he was seeking approval from other people, he slowly turned into a monster. A despicable being that even him couldn’t recognize anymore. 

  
A good person like Minghao doesn’t deserve someone evil like him. However, he was taken aback with Minghao’s reply. 

  
“No, you’re not. At least to me, you’re not.” Minghao smiled weakly at him as he wiped his tears. “Please don’t talk. It’d hurt more.” 

  
Junhui shook his head. He coughed and Minghao’s eyes grew wide when he saw blood. 

  
When Jihoon came in sight, he pointed at the box underneath the table. “T-The antidote.” 

  
Jihoon frantically ran towards the table to get the box as beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked for the vial that will save Soonyoung’s life. The same time be found the antidote, he received a call from Wonwoo. 

  
“Why? What’s happening there? How’s Soon...”

  
“You have to hurry. Soonyoung’s heartbeat...it’s really critical.” 

  
Jihoon almost went crazy upon hearing that. A few seconds after, Mingyu started contacting him. 

  
“Hyung, we need you here.” 

  
Junhui pressed a button on his watch and the door immediately opened. 

  
“Y-You should go, Jihoon. Save Soonyoung.” Minghao said as he continued applying pressure on Junhui’s wound. His vision is blurry yet he managed to help the latter lay his back on the table. 

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip. He contemplated if he should walk away, the vial on his one hand. 

  
“Just go!” Minghao shouted. “We’ll slow you down. You have to save Soonyoung!” He said as he tried to lessen the bleeding on Junhui’s side. 

Jihoon felt a pang on his chest as he harshly wiped his tears. 

  
‘Lee Jihoon, your priority is Kwon Soonyoung.’ He repeatedly told himself like a mantra as he ran towards Mingyu and Cheol’s location. 

  
When he reached the South Wing of Maxam, he saw the two inside the database room. He panicked when he saw a wounded Cheol at the corner of the room. 

  
“Ya! What happened to you?” 

  
Cheol tried to smile after whimpering in pain. “I’m fine, Ji. Don’t worry about me. I’m Choi Seungcheol.” 

  
Cheol instructed Jihoon on what he has to do to activate the bug. “Jihoon, you have to enter your handprint to activate the bug. A few minutes after, it’d delete everything on the database, completely wiping out everything.” 

  
Jihoon quickly put his right hand to the scanner. The bug started initializing. There’s 30 minutes left before the whole Maxam system crumbles. 

  
A series of explosions can be heard from the other sides of the building. 

  
Those are booby traps planted inside the headquarters. Now that the system is deteriorating, they’re starting to malfunction too. Thus, exploding even if no one’s there to trigger it. 

  
They immediately went out of the room to go out of the building. They helped Cheol walk towards the exit. 

  
“I haven’t even punched J and Hong Jisoo square in their faces for everything they have done.” Cheol said. He flinched when he felt a pain on his shoulder. 

  
“Shut up, hyung. We have to hurry. After 30 minutes, all the other explosives inside Maxam will activate. You don’t want us to be left here inside, right?” Mingyu roamed his eyes around. “Where’s Minghao, hyung?” 

  
Jihoon’s mind flew to those two guys he left at J’s room. He saw the pain and longing laced in their eyes. He can’t help but think about him and Soonyoung. Those two reminds him so much of what him and Soonyoung is going through. 

Except the fact that he let Soonyoung pull him back to the right path before the darkness eat him up. 

  
Before the darkness completely swallow him up, Soonyoung lit up a star and guided him again to find his heart. To go back to the side where he truly belongs. 

  
The star shone his light brightly to fill the whole universe again. 

  
“There’s the door!” Mingyu shouted. 

  
Few more steps and they’ll be together again. Jihoon should hurry. Soonyoung is waiting for the antidote. 

  
Then, he thought of how Minghao saved Soonyoung’s life. He thought of how he technically brought them together. If it wasn’t for him, they won’t be able to meet again. They won’t be able to be together again. 

  
Jihoon figured he can’t leave that person behind. 

  
No matter how crooked J is, Minghao deserves a happy ending too just like everybody else. 

“Hyung! Let’s go!” He was brought back to reality when Mingyu shouted. They were finally out of the building. Mingyu was startled when Jihoon took his hands and put a small vial in between it. 

  
“Gyu.” Jihoon said, his voice cracked. 

He looked at his hands and returned his eyes at Jihoon again. “Hyung, why are you giving me this? You have to give it to Soonyoung hyung.” 

  
They quickly ducked when a booby trap near the exit exploded. 

  
“Gyu, I’m entrusting this to you. This is Soonyoung’s antidote. Please, please, you have to give it to him fast.” Jihoon said, blood flowing from his left head oozing when a small shrapnel from the explosive flew to their direction. 

  
“Hyung.” 

“Jihoon.” 

  
The two other spies looked at him, confused. He just smiled weakly at them. “I can’t leave someone behind.” 

He was about to go when he felt a hand grab his wrist. It’s Cheol’s. “Jihoon, what do you think you’re doing? You told us Soonyoung is your priority. You two have to be together. You should be the one to give the antidote to him.” Cheol told Jihoon who removed his grip on him. 

“Soonyoung’s heart not only needs this small vial. It also needs you.” Cheol shouted as the alarms inside the building started blaring. 

  
“I’ll just help him take J out of here.” Jihoon shouted back. 

  
“Seriously, Jihoon? That guy is the reason you two are in pain. The one who shot Soonyoung. The reason all of us are suffering.” Cheol retorted. 

  
Jihoon shut his eyes tightly as he shouted back. “I don’t want to be like them!” The other two spies froze. “I’m not and will never be like them.” 

  
He looked at Mingyu again. “Please, Mingyu, you have to hurry. Soonyoung, you have to save him. I’ll be back.” He lowered his head, a stray tear fell from his eyes. “I’ll be back.” 

  
Lee Jihoon who hates people and their hearts finally found the heart to not only find his happiness but to also pour the happiness to other people. 

  
He figured he won’t be able to be fully happy knowing he left someone behind. 

🔎🔎🔎

  
“H-Hao, you should go, too.” Junhui said as he limped. They were trying to find the exit now. Junhui’s one arm over Minghao’s shoulder. He whimpered in pain when he felt a sting on the left side of his body again. 

  
The other shook his head. “No, I won’t leave you. I won’t leave you here.” Minghao firmly answered. 

  
“Minghao, I-I...” He trailed off as he coughed blood again. “I don’t deserve you. I’ve done too many bad things. I doubt this cruel universe will ever forgive me for those.” 

  
Minghao’s tears streamed nonstop on his face. “Stop talking. It would make your wound worse.” 

Junhui stopped walking. The pain from his wound is becoming untolerable the more he moves. He knew he won’t last long. 

  
“Why did you stop? We have to get out of here. The other bombs will explode soon.” Minghao shouted. Explosions can be heard from different parts of the building. 

  
Junhui roamed his eyes around the building. The building he thought was his home. The building he thought would give his life a purpose. 

  
He then shifted his gaze at Minghao. The latter cupped his face as he leaned closer and connected his lips with Junhui. 

  
As soon as their lips touched, Junhui felt home. 

  
Regrets are indeed always in the end. 

  
Their kiss is full of longing, mixed with salty tears. Junhui was the one who pulled away first. “You should leave me here, Minghao. Please, I don’t want you hurt.” 

  
Minghao didn’t say anything. He just leaned forward to hug Jun in the tightest way possible. “This is my world, Minghao. It’s cold, lonely and dark. I don’t want you here.” 

  
Minghao just shook his head. He loves Junhui so much, he won’t let anyone tear them apart. 

  
Not Maxam, not Pledis, not even death. 

  
“How can I leave when my home is right here?” Minghao sobbed on Junhui’s neck. 

  
That’s when Junhui realized that they need each other to exist. They need each other to breathe. Inside his heart, there’s a tiny little voice that made him hope that maybe...just maybe, he can be happy too. 

  
With all his strength, he tried to stand up again. He slung his arm at Minghao’s shoulder. They were about to walk again when they noticed a familiar figure running towards them. 

  
“Jihoon?” 

Jihoon quickly ran towards them. He took off his shirt then, used it to bandage Junhui’s wound. He then slung Junhui’s other arm on his shoulder. 

  
“W-Why did you come back?” Minghao asked, surprised at what the other did. “S-Soonyoung...”

“Let’s talk later. For now, we have to get out of here before all the exits close again and Maxam’s self-destruct mode activates with the bug.” Jihoon explained.

  
Junhui looked at the other confused but nevertheless, followed. 

No one talked while they’re trying to find the exit. Jihoon looked at his watch. There’s very little time left. Few more minutes and the whole Maxam will burn into ashes. 

  
“Shit.” He muttered as the last exit closed down right in front of their eyes. “J, don’t you have that emergency button to open at least one of these doors.” 

  
Junhui coughed blood again. He tried searching for that small button he always keep on his pocket. 

  
“Looking for this?” 

  
They all turned their heads at the direction of the voice and saw Jisoo, his one arm filled with blood while his another holding a gun and a small button they’re looking for. 

Jihoon balled his fists. He was about to attack the other when he felt something sting on his one leg. When he looked at it, there’s a small dart pierced on it. 

“Won’t you stop? We have to get out of here! This whole building will explode!” Jihoon shouted, his eyes full of fire and determination to crush the guy in front of him. He looked at the other’s arm and looks like he managed to hit him earlier.

“Exactly. We’re all gonna die here tonight.” Jisoo said with a crazy smile on his face. 

“Stop! Jisoo, let’s just stop.” Junhui’s voice cracked as tears started streaming down his face. “It’s not too late to repent from our sins.” 

  
Jisoo just laughed at what the other said. “Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think we can go back now that we’re already at the edge of the cliff? I told you already, if Maxam falls, Pledis falls. If they both fall, we’ll both go down with it.” He shifted his gaze at Jihoon and Minghao. 

  
“Not my fault this two idiots still care for you. They should have left you behind.” Jisoo said bitterly. He couldn’t believe that despite everything that Junhui did to the both of them, they’ll be willing to still save him. “This is why humans should not have emotions. They’re making fools out of themselves.” 

  
Junhui grimaced. “We’re not the fools here. You’re the foolish one, Hong Jisoo.” He firmly told the other. 

  
The other just raised his brow. “What? Don’t compare me to weaklings like you. The mind is placed here.” He pointed at his head. “So this foolish thing right here.” Jisoo then pointed at his heart. “Won’t be able to cloud our decisions. It’s placed on the higher position so it would always lead our lives.” 

  
“Says someone who fell for Choi Seungcheol.” Junhui’s face is contorted in pain but managed to say that. 

Jisoo just chuckled crazily at what he said. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

  
“No matter how much you deny it, I know you had feelings for him. I know you got lonely too. That’s why when you became flings, it didn’t became a one time thing. It happened twice, thrice...”

  
“Stop!” Jisoo shouted. “Stop! I never fell for that asshole!” He pointed the gun at Junhui. 

  
“Just admit that you fell for him. So, when you knew that he loves someone else...”

Jisoo was about to pull the trigger when Jihoon used all his strength remaining to stop him from doing so. 

  
The guy flinched when his left wounded arm fell on the floor together with the gun and the small button. 

  
“I won’t let you be happy!” Jisoo screamed as he tried to fight Jihoon. But Lee Jihoon has undergone months of spy training to be defeated by him. 

  
He’s not hailed the top spy for nothing. 

  
“This is for Soonyoung.” He punched Jisoo square in the face. 

  
“Y-You will never be happy.” Jisoo said one last time, with that devilish grin on his face. 

  
“Says who?” He said as he punched him again. This time, the guy lost consciousness. “That is for everyone you hurt with your bullshit principles.”

  
Minghao found the small button. He quickly pressed it and soon enough, a door, still a few meters away from them opened. 

“We have five minutes to exit. Jihoon, quick! Let’s get out of here!” 

  
Jihoon stood up and felt his leg getting numb from the dart. He fell down as soon as he tried walking. 

  
Minghao ran towards him. “Oh my god. You’re wounded. That damn dart paralyzed your legs too.” 

  
Minghao shifted his gaze to Jihoon then to Junhui who’s injured too. 

  
The latter lost more blood already since earlier that his face turned pale already. He opened his eyes weakly and saw Minghao helping Jihoon stand up. 

  
Junhui saw the torn expression on Minghao’s face. It pains him so much. With his remaining strength, he reached for Minghao’s face. 

  
“A-Acushla.” His voice is almost inaudible. It’s been long since he last say that word but rather than feeling foreign, it feels so right to say it. 

  
It’s like he said the right word for the first time in his life. 

  
The only word that matters. 

Minghao started tearing up already. He held Junhui’s hand. “Don’t say a word. I know it hurts. I’ll both get you out of here.” He was about to help Jun stand up too when the latter stopped him. 

Junhui shook his head. “H-Hao, help Jihoon instead.” 

Minghao froze. “W-What? I can carry you both...”

  
The other shook his head again. “Time is ticking. Y-You both have to get out of here.” Jun coughed and this time, it showed more blood. 

  
“J-Jun, don’t say that. I can...”

“Hao, I can’t make it. I’ll just slow you down. There’s only a few minutes left.” 

  
Minghao hugged Junhui so tight. “No, no. Don’t say that. We still have plenty of time. You have to get up. Please...”

  
Junhui shook his head as he looked at Jihoon. “Don’t let what happened to us happen to them too. They...” He trailed off when he felt his sides aching again. “They deserve to be happy after all they’ve been through.” 

  
Minghao is already crying his heart out. “We all deserve to be happy, Junhui. Please, let’s go...” 

“Don’t be stubborn! We’re all gonna die if you won’t move now.” Junhui firmly told Minghao.

  
Junhui inflicted too much pain on other people. Everytime he looks at Jihoon through his monitor back when the latter is still a Maxam spy, he can’t help but see himself in him. 

  
Now that he has a choice to set things straight, he won’t miss this chance. For one last time, he wants to do something right. He wants to do something good. 

  
He smiled at Minghao who immediately kissed him fully on the lips. They parted quickly after a few seconds. Minghao carried Jihoon on his back. 

  
Before walking towards the exit, he looked back when Junhui called him. 

  
“Acushla...” 

  
“Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

  
Minghao wiped his tears that’s already blurring his vision. “I love you too. I love you so much, Acushla. I’ll be back.” He breathed heavily. “I’ll be back.” 

Just like how the sun and moon meet for a short period of time during eclipses, Minghao and Junhui met but parted again. 

Junhui watched Minghao’s back getting further away from him. He looked at his spy watch. There’s only a few seconds left before Maxam completely crumble down to pieces. 

  
Junhui closed his eyes as he heard the explosion getting nearer to where he was. “I love you, Acushla. Please be happy.” 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon slowly opened his eyes again. He bit his lip hard. He could feel the pain shooting up from his wounded leg. He felt his heart rate slowing down too. He saw himself being carried by someone on his back. 

  
More than his heart rate, his mind wandered to Soonyoung who’s waiting for him. Soonyoung, who’s smiling fondly at him while calling him “baboo”. 

  
He wanted to run but he can’t feel his legs. He wanted to get out of there fast to be with the guy he loves but he saw the door already closing a few meters from them. 

Jihoon is already losing consciousness again. Is this how dying feels like? Because everything, everything that happened in the past two years started flashing back. He saw a faint light coming from the end of the halls. 

  
He’s indeed dying, he concluded. 

  
If it’s indeed his time, Jihoon felt relieved. He felt relieved knowing that he saved Soonyoung’s life. That at the end of the day, he was able to protect and save his star with his last breath. 

Jihoon slowly closed his eyes as he said the last words that came out from his mouth. “B-Baboo...” 

  
Before everything went pitch black, Jihoon heard a very loud explosion from behind him. 

🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎🔎

“Hani...” 

  
Cheol excitedly opened Jeonghan’s room only to find the latter sleeping on his table. He walked towards him and saw that Jeonghan is studying for his exams. 

  
Cheol swept away the stray hair on Jeonghan’s face. He sat down next to him, propped his chin on his both hands and stared at the other. 

  
_‘How can someone be this beautiful?’_ Cheol asked himself. His eyes wandered from Jeonghan’s eyes down to his nose then to his lips. 

  
Red, plump lips. 

  
Cheol was tempted again. He quickly shook his head. This ain’t it, Choi Seungcheol. 

  
Cheol promised Jeonghan he won’t take advances of him without his permission. He told the latter he’ll patiently wait for his go signal. For his ‘yes’. 

  
It’s been months since he started courting Jeonghan. It’s been months since Cheol finally found his balls to confess to Jeonghan after everything that happened. 

  
After Maxam and Pledis fall into ruins... 

  
He could still remember how Jeonghan cried when he saw Cheol wounded that night. He could still remember how Jeonghan hugged him so tight telling him how much of an idiot he is. 

He could still remember everything that happened that night...and it somehow still hurts. 

  
Cheol looked at Jeonghan again who’s still peacefully sleeping on his desk. He tiptoed towards the bed and took a small plushie. He carefully lifted Jeonghan’s head to put the soft plushie underneath it so the other’s head won’t hurt. 

  
Too bad, his ring was stuck on the plushie’s head. He almost cursed at that. Cheol leaned closer to Jeonghan to untangle it.

  
“What do you think you’re doing?” 

  
Cheol almost flip when he heard Jeonghan spoke. “H-Han...” He awkwardly laughed. 

“Are you trying to kiss me?” Jeonghan lifted his head. He yawned then looked at Cheol with a frown on his face. 

  
The other gulped nervously. What really changed this past months is that Choi Seungcheol, the almighty heartbreaker that got many hearts broken, has become so whipped. 

  
Yoon Jeonghan has him wrap on his pretty little fingers. 

  
“Hani, I-I was just...”

  
“I thought you’d wait for my go signal? What happened to that, Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan lazily crossed his arms. He smirked when he saw Cheol biting his lip. 

  
The tables have turned. 

“Hani, you know I won’t...”

  
“Then, why are you here? Leaning your face near me looking like you’re planning something.” 

  
Cheol suddenly clapped his hands. “Yeah! Right! I’m here because Grandma told me to invite you for dinner.” 

  
“Dinner?” 

Cheol nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I don’t know why too. She told me she already talked to your parents. I’m not really sure what it is this time.” 

  
Seungcheol pretended to act nonchalant. It’s not like he really didn’t know what’s going on. He’s actually the one who told his grandma and Jeonghan’s parents to set up a family dinner. 

  
Apparently, Choi Seungcheol who has been lacking balls since 1995 finally became braver and will now confess to Jeonghan in front of their families. 

  
He already confessed to Jeonghan but now would be different because it’d be in front of his grandma and Jeonghan’s mom and dad. 

  
He even went to visit their great grandparents’ graves asking for guidance and blessing to finally fulfill their plan for their great grandchildren to be a couple. 

  
He knelt down in front of their graves to tell them how much he’s been an asshole towards Jeonghan all throughout this years and how he didn’t deserve to be with him but promised to take care of him with all his life. 

  
He figured the old Choi Seungcheol would just laugh at what he’s doing but who cares? 

It’s Yoon Jeonghan. Cheol won’t let him slip away again. 

Jeonghan just smiled at Cheol to which made the other wonder if he knows what’s going on.

  
When they’re finally sitting across each other on the dining table, Cheol took a deep breath nervously. 

  
He might have taken a really impulsive decision when he signed up as a Maxam spy years ago but now that he’s looking at Jeonghan’s eyes, he knows this isn’t just a spur of the moment decision. 

  
It’s the best decision ever and he knows he won’t regret it. 

  
They were all laughing because of a joke Hansol blurted out when Cheol suddenly stood up. 

  
“Everyone...” Cheol took a deep breath again. “I have something to say.” He said while looking at Jeonghan’s eyes. 

  
“I...” Cheol trailed off. He has always been good at words. That’s the reason why he was able to make many people fall in love with him, right? But looking at Jeonghan, it’s different. 

  
He’s too nervous to even say a word because he knows no word could ever give justice to what he feels towards the other. 

  
“I know I’ve been an asshole. I know you’ll think I don’t deserve to fulfill our great grandparents’ wish for their great grandchildren to be together but...” Cheol paused. “I really, really like your son, Uncle, Auntie.” 

  
Cheol bowed 90 degrees, his knees went wobbly. He shut his eyes when everyone went quiet. 

  
“Cheol.” He heard Jeonghan’s dad say. He quickly stood straight again. He was surprised to see them all smiling at him. 

  
His eyes flew back to Jeonghan and he’s smiling at him too. 

  
Cheol looked at them, confused. 

  
“Choi Seungcheol, it’s a yes.” Jeonghan said that made Cheol’s eyes turned as wide as saucers. 

  
“What do you mean, it’s a yes?” He asked, still not grasping reality. 

  
Next thing he knew, Jeonghan is already next to him. He’s smiling at him widely. 

  
“Yoon Jeonghan, what..”

  
He was cut off when Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and connected their lips. 

  
Yes, Yoon Jeonghan kissed him in front of their families. Choi Seungcheol thought he’s the bravest but Jeonghan says no. 

  
“Wow.” Hansol mumbled as Cheol’s grandma covered his eyes. 

  
Choi Seungcheol used to think that love is a scary thing because everyone that falls in love always ends up hurting. Now, he finally realized that love is the most beautiful thing ever that even if you got hurt in the end, if you’re together with that person you love the most, all the pain will be worth it. 

  
You just have to let the right person enter your heart. In his case, it’s Yoon Jeonghan that makes it all worth it. 

  
Cheol pulled Jeonghan closer to him as he deepened the kiss. 

  
Agent S.Coups, the heartbreaker, is now signing off. 

  
While on the mission to find someone, he discovered the four-letter word that is more important: the ‘_**door**_’ to let someone in his heart. 

  
Cheol suddenly felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

“Is that the best you can do?” Wonwoo smirked when Mingyu missed his punch at the older. “Come on, hit me with your best shot.” 

  
Mingyu gritted his teeth. They’re inside a boxing ring. Wonwoo and him made a bet that whoever wins, he’ll be the one to decide where they should date. 

  
After the ruckus Maxam and Pledis caused, Mingyu and Wonwoo started dating. 

  
Speaking of Maxam and Pledis, the world knew the existence of the spy company the night it exploded. But the higher ups in the government decided to bury it because some of them are involved with it. 

  
Pledis University immediately announced that they would stop operating. Thus, transferring their students to other universities. 

  
The chaos it caused completely died down after a few months. That’s how news are, right? The hype is just temporary. After a few time, it’d all go back to normal like nothing happened. 

  
But for these guys who was there that night, it would never be the same. 

  
That night would never be forgotten. It will forever be imprinted inside each and everyone’s hearts. 

Mingyu tried attacking again but Wonwoo read what he’s going to do so he swerved to his other side so he won’t get hit. 

  
“Nice try, Mini.” Wonwoo smirked. 

  
Mingyu felt his whole body boiling with anger. “I swear to God I’d wipe that smirk off your face, Jeon Wonwoo.” 

  
The other just laughed at him. “If you’re jealous, you should have just told me instead of dragging me here, babe.” 

  
Mingyu threw his right fist towards the other. “Who the hell is jealous?” 

“I thought you told me no more exhibition of spy skills. Why did you hack my account then?” Wonwoo asked as he tried to not get hit by Mingyu’s fist. 

  
He just defends, but he never attacks the other. He knows he won’t win the bet this way but who cares if Mingyu chooses where they would date. 

  
Anywhere with him is heaven anyways. 

  
“I...got curious. That’s all.” Mingyu felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He tried to hack Wonwoo’s social media account because he knows many people are pestering him and trying to get his attention. 

  
When he managed to open it, he saw tons of messages from girls asking Wonwoo out on a date. Well, the good thing is, Wonwoo never really replied to anyone. He just ignores them. 

“Bullshit. You’re jealous, right?” Wonwoo teased. 

  
“I told you I’m not!” Mingyu threw a punch again to which Wonwoo avoided. Unfortunately, the younger lost his balance and he fell on top of Wonwoo. 

“Oops, nice move. I really love clumsy Mingyu the most.” 

  
Mingyu rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when Wonwoo stopped him. “Why do we always end up on top of each other?” Wonwoo whispered in his ears that sent shivers run down his spine. 

  
“It was an accident!” Mingyu whined. 

  
Wonwoo pouted his lips and made kissy noises. “Stop whining and just kiss me.”

  
Mingyu snickered. “You wish.” 

  
Wonwoo wrapped his thighs on Mingyu’s body then rolled over so he would be the one on top this time. “5,4,3,2,1....ding, ding, ding! Kim Mingyu, knockout!” 

  
Mingyu sighed. “Okay, you win. So where should we go today?” 

  
Wonwoo smiled at him fondly. “To the cemetery.” 

  
The younger froze at what he said. 

  
“Don’t you miss him?” 

  
Mingyu bit his lower lip. “I miss him so much.” 

  
🔎🔎🔎 

  
Wonwoo took Mingyu’s hand and intertwined it with his. When they finally arrived in front of a grave, they both smiled. They also put the flowers beside it. 

  
It’s been long since Mingyu went here. 

  
“Hello, Mr.Kim.” Wonwoo said. He figured he should go meet Mingyu’s father. He may not look like it but he’s really serious about Mingyu. 

  
Ever since he first laid his eyes on him, he immediately got curious. He found himself getting really drawn to Mingyu the more he knows about him. 

  
Kim Mingyu is the only person who believes in the goodness of love among Tres-E. He’s the one who kept the balance. Even if he always ends up arguing with the other two, he never fails to remind them that everything happens for a reason. 

  
That’s what made Wonwoo fall for him: Kim Mingyu and his heart. His heart who sees the good in everything even in the worst situation. 

  
Mingyu stared at Wonwoo who’s talking to his father like the latter is still alive. His lips curved into a smile when he heard what Wonwoo said. 

  
“Your son is clumsy, Sir but I promise I’ll always be there so he won’t trip or whatever.” 

  
“Ya!” 

  
Wonwoo just snickered. “I really love your son, Sir.” He took Mingyu’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I really do.” 

  
Mingyu’s face reddened at what Wonwoo just did. The other never fails to make his heart flutter. 

  
“Gyu, do you want me to tell you a secret?” Wonwoo asked as they walked hand in hand. 

  
“What is it?” 

  
Wonwoo bit his lower lip. “I know we promised each other not to use our spy skills but...”

  
The other furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you do this time, Nonu?” 

  
“I...” Wonwoo chewed on his lower lip. “I actually used it again for one last time and...” 

  
“And what?” Mingyu looked at him with arched brows. “What did you do this time?” 

  
Wonwoo motioned the other to lean closer to him. Mingyu gladly followed. The older whispered something against his ears that made him froze. 

  
It made his heart stop. It made him want to scream on the top of his lungs. 

  
“I...finally found your mom.” 

  
Mingyu engulfed the other into a hug. “Won...I— how do I thank you enough?” 

  
Wonwoo returned the hug. When they pulled away, he patted Mingyu’s head. “Anything for my milk boy.” 

  
Kim Mingyu who always sees the good in everything, the heart of Tres-E, the one who keeps the harmony inside the team, finally found the person who’ll put the Espiyas principles to shame. 

  
They met in the oddest way possible but they both feel too good to care. 

  
Life works that way. It’d be full of codes and puzzles along the way. It’d be a lot easier if you have someone by your side to help you decipher the answers. Someone that’ll help you decode the mysteries of life. 

  
Agent Mini would be signing off but Mr.Nice Guy would never. In this world full of people with smart minds, it needs more people with a heart too. 

What Mingyu discovered for that mission? It’s a four-letter word: the ‘_**beat**_’ to his heart. 

  
Mingyu’s phone suddenly vibrated. He quickly fished it to see who messaged him. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Cheol and Mingyu met each other on the entrance of the familiar ramen shop they often goes to. 

  
“Hyung!” 

  
“Why is he using this ‘ramen’ card again?” Cheol asked the younger, confused. “I’m scared.” 

  
Mingyu shrugged. “I’m scared, too.” 

They entered the shop and there on their usual place, they saw the guy who sent them the message. 

  
Lee Jihoon sat there, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table while looking at his watch. 

  
“Hyung!” 

  
He turned his head and saw the two guys he’s been waiting for. “Ya! Why are you both late?” 

  
Cheol and Gyu looked at each other. Some things don’t change and one of them is Lee Jihoon. 

  
It’s been months since they stopped being spies. Months since they all survived that night. 

That night that saved them all from the actual nightmare that is Maxam and Pledis.

  
🔎🔎🔎

A few months ago....

Pledis and Maxam are partners. They were established together. Together, they fall together. 

  
Mingyu and Cheol arrived at their hideout. The maknae immediately ran to where Soonyoung is. They heard the heart beat monitor beeping slowly decreasing. 

  
Jeonghan saw wounded Cheol and he almost freak out if it wasn’t only because of the small vial in front of him. 

  
He took it from Mingyu and immediately administered it on Soonyoung’s veins. The latter stepped out of the room. 

  
Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu who’s head are on his palms. He also noticed the hands of the younger still trembling. He found the courage to take it. “What’s wrong?” 

  
He was taken aback when Mingyu pulled him into a hug. The younger sobbed on his neck. 

“J-Jihoon hyung...” 

  
Pledis and Maxam are partners. Not all partners stick together but just like how they were established together, they fell together. 

  
Wonwoo froze when he finally realized that Jihoon and Minghao isn’t with them. 

  
“W-Where’s Jihoon?” 

  
Just like a joke, someone answered Wonwoo’s question. 

  
“He’s here.” It’s Minghao, carrying Jihoon on his back, unconscious. The two spies immediately ran towards them and helped him carry Jihoon to the room where Soonyoung is. 

  
They lay Jihoon down next to Soonyoung. 

  
“Thank God, he still have pulse!” Jeonghan exclaimed and started treating Jihoon. 

  
Mingyu noticed Minghao who just stared at the couple on the bed being treated by Jeonghan. 

  
“What happened to J?” 

  
Minghao broke down in tears. He sobbed uncontrollably, his fingers still trembling. He then looked at Mingyu who looked at him, confused. 

  
“H-He’s gone.” 

  
Just in time, Minghao and Jihoon managed to get out of the building but when Minghao was about to go back, Maxam headquarters already exploded. 

  
“He’s gone.” Minghao repeatedly cried out. 

🔎🔎🔎

“Hyung, we’re not Maxam spies anymore.” Mingyu sighed. The others just looked at him and shushed him. 

  
“Is there something wrong?” 

Jihoon pursed his lips. It’s very unlikely of him to ask for this kind of things but he’s kinda desperate right now. “I...” He opened his mouth only to close it again. 

  
“You what?” Cheol asked, his brows furrowed. 

Jihoon shut his eyes tightly then spoke. “Help me do something for Soonyoung and I’s anniversary!” 

Silence followed. When Jihoon opened his eyes again, he saw the other two stopping themselves from laughing. 

Jihoon pouted then crossed his arms. “I know this would happen. Forget it!” 

Mingyu stopped Jihoon from leaving their table. “Hyung, I’m sorry.” He said, cackling. “You’re just too cute when you’re flustered. Look at your face.” 

Jihoon pouted even more. “Ji, you’re a smores. A baby smores.” Cheol pinched his cheeks. 

“This is so funny. Hyung, you technically have the most experience in dating out of us. It’s your 4th anniversary already, right?” Mingyu asked. 

  
“Mingyu’s right. Plus, you’re the almighty Lee Jihoon. You have 200 as an IQ.” 

  
Jihoon tsk-ed. “What does that have to do with anniversary ideas?” 

  
“But still!” Cheol retorted. “Just be yourself, Jihoon. Think of the most Lee Jihoon thing to do for Kwon Soonyoung.” 

“Cheol hyung is right. Plus, it’s not like Soonyoung hyung won’t like it even if you just write a simple ‘I love you’ in a piece of plain bond paper.” Mingyu advised. 

  
“I want to make it extra special.” Jihoon sighed. “It’s our first anniversary after everything that we’ve been through.” 

  
Jihoon fiigured he should do something extra, extra special for Soonyoung. They deserve it both. 

  
Cheol and Gyu completely understand what Jihoon meant. Fate has been playing with them for too long now. They know how much Jihoon wants to make Soonyoung feel his love for him. 

  
It’s not like Soonyoung didn’t know already. It’s just that Jihoon is afraid he’s not showing it enough. 

  
Mingyu tried to divert the topic for a bit while they’re thinking of possible ways on how to surprise Soonyoung. “Any news about Minghao, hyung?” 

Jihoon was snapped back to reality upon hearing Minghao’s name. The latter flew back to China a month after what happened to Maxam and Pledis. 

  
Minghao stayed for a bit because apparently, there’s no corpse found inside the building that exploded. There’s a tiny hope filled inside him when he heard that. 

  
But after a month and there’s still no sign of Junhui, he finally gave up. The police closed the case because they didn’t want to stir any more issues. 

  
“He’s not answering my calls for a month already.” Jihoon sighed. 

  
He knows how painful it must’ve been for Minghao to leave Junhui in order to save him that night. 

  
He knows and he’ll forever be indebted to the said guy. If it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t be able to be with Soonyoung right now. 

  
Cheol put a hand on top of Jihoon’s. “Let him heal.” 

  
Jihoon just smiled. He was brought back to reality when Mingyu suddenly snapped his fingers.

  
“Right! You still have that song you wrote before Soonyoung hyung left to Beijing, right?” 

🔎🔎🔎

  
Jihoon planned the perfect date for Soonyoung and him’s anniversary. He arranged a candlelit dinner by the beach, the one they always goes to when they’re both stressed. 

  
He even took MiMi out there so he could play the complete song for Soonyoung. (Yes, he bought MiMi again!) 

  
Jihoon even rented out telescopes so they could do stargazing. He wanted to show Soonyoung his constellation, Gemini. 

  
But looks like, life isn’t finished playing jokes on them. Jihoon looked at the dark clouds hovering above them. 

  
“Baboo~ it looks like it’ll rain.” Soonyoung said, staring up at the sky too. 

  
Jihoon mentally cursed. The weather forecast clearly says that the sun will shine brightly that day. 

  
Principle #1. Trust no one. Not even weather forecasts. 

  
Jihoon prayed hard it won’t rain or else everything that he has planned will be ruined. 

  
Soonyoung went back to their shared house. When he came back, he had two umbrellas on his hands. “It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared, right?” 

  
“Where are we going?” Soonyoung asked when Jihoon drove towards that familiar path. 

  
“Baboo, do you trust me?” 

  
“Of course, I trust you.” 

  
Jihoon kissed the back of Soonyoung’s hand while the other held the steering wheel. 

  
When they finally arrived at the beach, the sun is already setting except the fact that it’s not really visible because of the dark clouds. 

Jihoon frowned. This is not what he planned. 

  
Nevertheless, he still tugged Soonyoung towards the location to where he put MiMi. 

“Baboo, why are you in such a hurry?” Soonyoung laughed. Jihoon has been acting really tense ever since they went out of their house. 

  
Jihoon took a deep breath. He just didn’t want his plan to be ruined. Two years of being a spy and he never felt this disoriented. Everything always went well according to his plan. 

  
Agent Woozi has it all calculated. 

  
He was brought back to reality when Soonyoung stopped walking. “Baboo.” 

  
“Hmm?” 

  
“Are you afraid it’ll rain and it’ll ruin what you prepared for me?” 

  
Jihoon froze. As expected, Kwon Soonyoung has him figured out. He knows Jihoon too well. 

  
“Soonyoung, I...just want everything to be perfect for you.” Jihoon confessed. 

  
The other heaved a deep sigh then looked at him with those eyes, full of stars. Stars illuminating brightly Jihoon just wants to drown in them forever. 

  
“I’ve said it already but let me say it again in case you forget.” Soonyoung kissed the top of Jihoon’s head. “You’re perfect the way you are to me, Lee Jihoon. No matter what circumstances we are in, you are enough. You are perfect.” 

  
Jihoon’s unsettled heart calmed down with Soonyoung’s words. Isn’t it amazing how someone you love so deeply can say a few words and its effect on you is so huge. So huge it’s enough to erase any worry and any doubts. 

“Just do what you have to do, Jihoon.” Soonyoung looked up at the sky. “We’ve been through a lot of things to be stopped by a mere bad weather.” 

  
Jihoon smiled at him and Soonyoung swore he could see the whole universe in him. He kissed Jihoon on the lips before asking, “Now, where’s my song?” 

  
When they finally arrived to where MiMi was, Jihoon and Soonyoung sat side by side. 

  
Jihoon started singing the song that’s due for years already. The song that’s meant to be sung a long time ago but were unable to be delivered because of everything that happened. 

“_I need you, just like how it is at the movies_  
_At the first scene, time stops and I fell for you just like that~”_

  
Soonyoung has been there for Jihoon almost all his life. He saw him at his best and at his worst. They fell in love with each other through their eyes. Through the stars filling the dark universe with light. 

  
_“Just like how it is at the movies_   
_Whatever trials may come, I will overcome anything just to embrace you~” _

  
It’s not even in the movies but Jihoon and Soonyoung are both ready to do anything to be together. No rules, no principles, literally no one could even break them apart. 

  
_“I will be that main character that protects you, punish any villain that comes after you_   
_Though this world is easy come, easy go_   
_At the end of this movie, baboo~” _

  
_“Let me hear it, let me hear it_   
_I love you, happy ending~_   
_I want you to say it, I want you to say it_   
_Happy ending~”_

  
The truth is, there’s only ‘happy’ because there’s actually no ‘ending’ to what they both feel for each other. 

  
The love Jihoon and Soonyoung have for each other equates to a number divided by zero: undefined, infinity.

  
“_I won’t let anyone make you cry_  
_This story is about me protecting you_  
_But you know what, the ending of this is you saving me_  
_This is just a common turnout, I’m sorry~” _

  
Soonyoung mouthed ‘Don’t be sorry’ to Jihoon, tears already streaming down both of their faces. Soonyoung wiped Jihoon’s tears.

  
_“This is not just about me saving you_   
_There are two endings we both stretch out hands out to_   
_And connected, it’s a happy ending~” _

  
In the end, it’s not just Soonyoung saving Jihoon or Jihoon saving Soonyoung. It’s the both of them reaching their hands out to one another so they could meet at the middle. 

  
_“We encounter, we fall in love_   
_And when the last scene is done_   
_The ending credits will light up the screen_   
_My name next to yours_   
_It will forever be that way~” _

They trust. They care. They fall in love. Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung’s names will forever be next to each other no matter what. 

  
At the end of this story, there’s only one word that could free them all from all the weight of pain in this universe. 

  
It’s love. 

“I love you~” Jihoon leaned in to capture Soonyoung’s lips into a kiss. The rain poured heavily above their heads when their lips met. 

  
They both giggled when they started being drenched by the heavy rain. 

  
Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck as they kiss each other some more. They pulled away for a few seconds just to connect their lips again after. 

  
“I told you, it would be perfect.” Soonyoung said in between kisses. 

  
Jihoon just hummed. How can he forget that heavy rain is their perfect weather? 

  
He took Soonyoung’s hand as he pulled him to the nearest inn. The landlady eyed them weirdly because of their wet clothes but they didn’t care. 

  
As soon as the landlady left the room, Jihoon shut the door behind them and pinned Soonyoung to the wall as he kissed the other passionately. 

  
Soonyoung let out a moan when Jihoon bit his lower lip seeking for entrance. 

  
Jihoon trailed kisses on Soonyoung’s neck. His hand are on Soonyoung’s back as he help them move around without breaking the kiss. Soonyoung threw his hand on the other person as he pulled Jihoon closer to him. 

  
Jihoon’s hand is still on Soonyoung’s back, fingertips pressing under his top as he gently draw circles on Soonyoung’s bare back, making the latter gasp. 

  
Next thing they knew, they’re both naked, while listening to the sound of the rain outside, only the warmth of their bodies and the soft blanket keeping them hot. 

  
Jihoon caressed Soonyoung’s scars on his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed it. It’s one of his battle scars. 

  
“Isn’t it amazing?” Soonyoung suddenly spoke. “How the universe works out just fine for this day?” 

  
Jihoon hummed. He kissed Soonyoung’s shoulder blade again. “I’m the universe, Baboo~” 

  
Soonyoung adjusted his position so he could face Jihoon. “My universe~” 

  
Jihoon leaned down so he could kiss Soonyoung again. “Do you even know how much I love you?” 

  
The other shook his head. “You’re a genius. You should know that not even cardiologists were able to measure how much this little heart the size of the fist right here could hold.” 

  
Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung’s eyes. “I finally figured out why the stars went missing tonight.” 

  
Soonyoung just pouted. “Why?” 

  
“They’re all stored here inside your eyes.” 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Baboo, for all the things my hand have held, the best by far is you. I never regret everything that I did because everything that happened led me back to you.” 

  
Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s temples. “I’ll never let you go again, Soonyoung. I hope you are ready to be tied to me forever.” 

  
Soonyoung smiled at him. A smile that’ll put even the brightest star to shame. A smile Jihoon would always goes back to no matter what. 

“I’m more than ready.” 

  
Lee Jihoon who always hates people and their hearts found his way back home to where his heart truly belongs. 

  
Don’t be afraid to **trust**.   
**Care** for each and everyone.   
Take the risk and fall in **love**. 

  
Lee Jihoon had always been on a mission to find something. On his mission to find someone, he discovered something more important. 

  
No hint needed. It’s _**love**_. 

  
🔎🔎🔎

  
Soonyoung and Jihoon slowly drifted off to sleep. What Jihoon didn’t notice is the notification that appeared on his phone. 

[JAJA: Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546706/chapters/51364528) for a surprise~]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL AUTHOR’S NOTE: 
> 
> aaaaaa~ let me just scream. thank you for reading my 7th full-blown au. 😭😭😭 i haven’t even realized that it’s the 7th one already. so far, it’s the most challenging to write but it’s all worth it ✊🏻💛 
> 
> thank you so much everyone for supporting this even if it hurts our minds and our hearts. finding the right codes and the right words isn’t really easy. thank you so much for being patient with me~ 
> 
> i hope i gave justice to every characters. please just do remember that the characters they portray in this story is just for AU purposes only. 
> 
> thank you god jihoon for writing “happy ending”. im still in awe whenever i listen to that song. (translation i used is from @konnichihello~) 
> 
> thank you soonhoon for supplying us with contents. ❤️🖤 im in a writing slump for years until this year and im surprised by myself too everytime i get inspired to write because of you too, my two captains~ ✊🏻😭 
> 
> seventeen, i don’t think i’ll ever love another group as much as i love you. 
> 
> thank you to this two persons: jane and mina~ 💛💛💛💛 
> 
> once again, jane, idk how to thank you enough ;-; i’ve been disturbing you every before updates again. you know how much i love you, right? 💛 
> 
> minaaaa~ my soul sister, my co-PP, thank you not just for the edits but for the constant support. ;——; yung maloloka na ko pero andyan ka pa rin huhuhu love u mina~ 💛💛💛 
> 
> again, thank you for everyone who passed by my cc to drop their theories, every dms, every QRTs, every ❤️. you don’t know how much those means to me. i’m not really demanding anything to my readers but seeing your reactions to it, it’s really keeping the fire inside of me burning. 
> 
> i’ll work harder next time if i ever had shortcomings to this au. aaaand, i hope you’re all there too~ uwu 
> 
> tres-e is now signing off. 🔎 
> 
> see you again, next au! 💍 
> 
> — jaja 🍓


End file.
